For Our Parents Willed So
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Peter and Remus have been prepared to their prearranged marriage ever since they were five. So, it's hard for them to understand why Sirius and James hate their fiances. Can the couples work out their differences? SLASH RLPP JPSS SBLM Discontinued.
1. Hector

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the stupid, insane, AU plot is mine.

A/N: The beginning of this story was on an English lesson, where we had to write a story about a random picture. I found a cute mouse, and it reminded me of Wormtail. I then made up this storyline. The first chapter is basically the same as my English assignment, although varied as I don't have the original (my teacher never gave our papers back --), but the future chapters will be all new and shiny...

()

For Our Parents Willed So

()

Hector

()

In the Wizarding World, arranged marriages were all but history. Therefore, being the oldest and this far only son of a well-doing wizarding family, even though his mother was a Muggle, Remus Lupin was already engaged before he'd even got a name.

Remus's fianceé was from a good wizarding family also, and she was called Sasha Greer. They weren't best friends, but they liked enough, and that was important. Their parents were very happy with this arrangement, wanting only the best for their children.

Unfortunately, when Remus was five, he was bitten by a werewolf, and got infected with its curse. The Greers immediately cut off their end of the engagement, not wanting their precious daughter to have anything to do with a Dark creature. Having soon the whole village throwing them and especially little Remus loathing and even fearful glances every time they passed, the Lupins soon gave in under the pressure and moved.

In their new home village, everything went suddenly right far from the start. Their new neighbours, the Pettigrews, didn't seem to mind Remus's condition the slightest. Mrs. Pettigrew's brother was a werewolf, and she knew all too well that werewolves were neither guilty of their condition nor inhumane monsters. No, werewolves were just ordinary people, who were only dangerous on the full moon nights.

Remus and the Pettigrew's son, Peter, soon became friends. Peter was a quiet lad, and didn't have real friends, but he and Remus got well along right away. Soon they spent all their time together, playing and talking and laughing, never seeking the company of other kids.

Their parents, to say the least, were overjoyed. As neither of the children was engaged - the Pettigrews were a small family low in the ranks, they couldn't find a proper girl or a boy whose parents would be willing to have them engaged with little Peter - a new contract was soon made. All-male engagements were not rare at all in the wizarding world, since various spells and potions had long time ago enabled two males to have children together. Now, the Pettigrews knew that their son would have a better life than they, for the Lupins weren't only respectable but pretty wealthy, and the Lupins in turn didn't have to worry that Remus's condition would prevent him having a family and living a normal life.

Remus and Peter didn't mind their engagement. To their minds, they were already as close as two kids could - one contract between their parents didn't make any difference. So, they happily settled into a normal life for magical kids, not having to worry about finding a spouse once they grew up.

Like most engaged couples amongst the normal wizarding families - the higher the family was, the more possible it was that the couples hadn't ever even met each other - the boys were early taught to always stick together. "Remus is upset, Peter, go and kiss him better," their parents would say, or "Now apologize, boys, and then hug." The little they played with other children, none of them wondered their kisses and hugs - their neighbourhood was all-wizard, and most of the other children were also engaged.

Peter and Remus grew together, never giving up their friendship. A peck on the cheek every now and then, walking holding hands, using sweet pet names to each other - they were taught to love each other, and nothing could rip them apart.

When the boys hit eleven, a surprise came to the Lupin family. Headmaster Dumbledore had accepted Remus to Hogwarts. This far, Mrs. Pettigrew had schooled both Remus and Peter, since other children's parents could have complained if a werewolf attended to a normal school. The boys had been worried about being separated, but now, they could be together even at school.

So, on a sunny summer day, two boys walked down the Diagon Alley, hand in hand. Old witches smiled approvingly at them, and one elderly wizard gave them both a Chocolate Frog and a pat on the head, because they looked so cute. Being used to this, the boys didn't mind, continuing their exploring through the Alley.

They'd already got their wands, and they were now safely tucked into their pockets. Their parents had left to the Leaky Cauldron with the boys' school supplies, giving them both some money and telling them to have some fun. And, being kids, they were doing just that.

Remus, however, was more than a bit nervous. He didn't like having much people around, nor did he like the noise, for both were distressing the wolf in him. Also, he was worried that someone at school would find out about him, and he'd be sent home.

"I don't want to be expelled," he whispered to Peter, agonized. "But what if somebody finds out? They'd think I'm a monster. Nobody would want anything to do with me. And if I'm expelled for being a werewolf, I'll never become a proper wizard, and you'll be away from me almost all the time!"

"Calm down, Remie," Peter hushed him. "Nobody's going to find out. You aren't a monster, love, and you won't be expelled. Then you'll become the greatest wizard of all times, and we'll get married and live happily ever after. We'll both do fine, dear, believe me." He placed a quick peck on the other boy's temple, earning them a weird look from a small girl with flaming red hair who was just passing them.

"I can't help but worry," the werewolf replied quietly. "I'm feeling so small and weak and lonely. What if nobody in the school will like me?"

"I'll like you always," Peter promised. "Besides - hey, I got an idea!" His bright blue eyes lit up with a hint of mischief. "Wait for me here, okay? Don't go anywhere!"

Remus nodded nervously, seemingly not liking the idea of being left alone for even a little time, but obeyed. Peter slipped to the nearby store, leaving his fiancé standing to the street. In the meantime, Remus watched the passing people, his hands stuck deep in his pockets.

After some time Peter returned, a happy expression on his face. "Guess what I got you?" he grinned, his hands cupped around something Remus couldn't see. Then, he opened his hands a bit, and a small, blue mouse looked up to Remus.

"Oh," Remus breathed, "he's cute." As Peter handed him the little creature, he took it warily, amazed that it didn't run away from him like most animals did but instead sat on his hand, watching him curiously. Remus petted the mouse with his fingertips, fascinated by its blue fur. "Thank you," the werewolf then said, giving the other boy a warm gaze.

"Hey, no problem, dear," Peter said with a small grin. "His name is Hector, and he's a commaroo."

"Commaroo?" Remus echoed, sounding amused. "What on Earth is that?"

"They're kind like mice," the smaller boy explained, smiling broadly - if there was anything he liked, it was any kind of animals. "But, as you see, they're blue. They live longer than usual mice, never run away from their master, are fiercely loyal - and they're not afraid of Dark creatures," he added, lowering his voice so nobody could hear him. Then he continued with a normal voice, "Just remember every time you feel small and helpless that he's even smaller and more helpless, and it's your job to protect him."

"Thank you," Remus said again, and kissed Peter warmly on the cheek. "He's amazing. I think I'll name him Hector."

"A good name," Peter admitted with a grin. "Hey - what about if we now go to buy some candies?"

"Sure!" Remus smiled, placing Hector to his shoulder, where it curiously peered around. "I'll buy you a lot of sweets to thank you for Hector!"

And with that, they walked away together, holding hands.


	2. In the Train

Disclaimer: Mine? Nahah.

A/N: I got some kind of a fit today... So, here you are, another chapter already! I'm not promising updates this often in the future, but hey, who knows?

()

For Our Parents Willed So

()

In the Train

()

"Hurry up, boys!" Mrs. Pettigrew shouted up the stairs. "We'll be late!"

"We're ready, Mom!" shouted Peter back. "Remie just helped me to pack the rest of my stuff!" With this said, they emerged to the stairway, dragging Peter's trunk between them. Remus's was already packed to the Pettigrews' car. Since Mister and Mrs. Lupin were on a trip, both boys were staying at the Pettigrews, and now they were leaving together for the Hogwarts Express.

Mr. Pettigrew tucked his son's trunk to the car, then smiled at the others. "Now, let's go!" he said cheerfully.

Remus and Peter settled to the backseat, while Mister and Mrs. Pettigrew and Peter's baby sister, Alicia, sat to the front. Their trip went smoothly with the boys' idle chatting and Mrs. Pettigrew's goodwilled warnings keeping silence far away.

At last, they arrived to the station. With Mister Pettigrew's help, the boys got their trunks to two carts. Remus kept Hector safely in his pocket, careful not to let the blue mouse to Muggles' sight.

In a pair, they went through the wall, arriving to the crowded Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Peter's parents followed them, then they moved away from the way of the still continuing stream of students and their parents. Mrs. Pettigrew gave her last warnings to the boys, and made them vow to owl home regularly - the Pettigrews and Lupins had bought an owl that belonged to both boys, called Cassidy. She now sat in her cage on top of Peter's trunk, eyeing their new surroundings curiously.

At last, the goodbyes were over. A little levitation charm from Mister Pettigrew helped the boys to get their trunks to the train, where they soon found an empty compartment, settling to it. Remus's werewolf strength made it easy to lift their trunks up despite the fact that they both were a lot smaller than boys usually were in their age, Remus because of the bite, Peter just because of his genetics.

They'd just managed to get seated next to each other, Peter leaning lightly against Remus's shoulder, as somebody pushed the door to their compartment open. Two black-haired boys, looking about their age, peered inside.

"Hey, little ones!" one of them said, his grey eyes glinting with mischief. "How did you get to the train? Shouldn't you be still with your mothers?"

"We're both eleven," Remus snapped. "So shut up."

"Okay, okay, I was just teasing," the boy said, grinning. "Is there room for two more boys in there?"

The boys exchanged a glance. "Sure," Peter said then, shrugging. As soon as he said this, the two other boys rushed in, their trunks with them.

As soon as they'd got their trunks put away and settled down opposite to Remus and Peter, the boy who hadn't spoken yet, a spectacled lad with muzzy hair, said, "So, who are you? I'm James Potter, and this is my best friend, Sirius Black."

"I'm Remus Lupin," replied Remus, "and this one here is my fiancé, Peter Pettigrew." He turned a bit to place a light, affectionate peck on Peter's cheek.

"Hi," the fairer boy grinned, waving a bit at the two.

"Lucky you," muttered James. "My fiancé is a complete idiot. We can't stand each other for a mere second, and still we should get married."

"That's little compared to me," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "My family made a contract of engagement before either of us was even born, just stating that the first children of our families would marry. Therefore, my fiancé is six years older than I!"

Peter whistled. "Oh, yes," he said, sounding astonished. "Looks like I and Remus are very lucky to have each other."

"You bet," Sirius said. "To make it even worse, he's a Slytherin, and an insufferable snob. Usually, I see him about once a year - but now I'll have to live a whole school year seeing him every day!"

"Then you'll at least have a few years free," James said bitterly. "I'll have to see him every day the whole time we're at school!"

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Remus, trying to cut them off before they got any further. "I guess I'll be a Ravenclaw, that's where my Dad was. I'm a Halfblood," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm betting Hufflepuff for me," Peter said sadly. "That's where both my parents were, and my grandparents."

"My family's always been in Gryffindor, so I'd say that," James said, shrugging. Then he glanced at Sirius. "What about you?" he asked.

"Well, my family's always been in Slytherin," the boy replied with a frown. "But I'll be damned if I go there!"

"I'm sure you won't, Siri," James said reassuringly. "You're far too good to go there. I guess you'll be a Gryffindor, so we'll be together!" Then he grinned at his friend, trying to drive away Sirius's doubts.

"That's a pity, though," Peter sighed. "I'll never be a Ravenclaw, and Remie'll never be a Hufflepuff. Looks like we're destined to be separated, eh?"

Remus hugged the smaller boy warmly. "What about if we try to get to the Gryffindor?" he suggested. "That's kind of between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, we might even get there!"

Now, Sirius's eyes lit up. "Maybe we could get to the same dormitory," he said, excited. "I mean, it'd be a lot easier if we didn't have to stick up with complete strangers, right?"

Just then, they heard the food trolley coming. Remus jumped up from his seat, a bag of money already in his hand. "You want anything, dear?" he asked casually from Peter, who smiled in return.

"Bring me a Cauldron Cake, will you, love," the fair-haired boy replied. "And a Chocolate Frog."

"Will happen," the sandy-haired boy promised, placed a quick kiss on top of his fianc's head, and vanished out of the compartment. Sirius, too, stood up and followed him, but James made no move to go.

"That's weird," the bespectacled boy commented, glancing strangely at Peter.

"What's weird?" asked the smaller boy in confusion. He didn't understand at all what the other boy was going on about.

"How you're behaving around each other." James straightened on his seat, then continued, "I mean, you use petnames and kiss and hug and all that. I this far only met my fiancé in parties and such, most we've ever done is sitting next to each other, and I don't think anything could force us to do more than that."

"Oh, that," Peter replied nonchalantly. "Well, I and Remus have been raised to it since we were just five. We're nothing more than friends at the moment, but when time goes on, I don't think we'll have any problems becoming more. There's no person more important to me than Remus is, honestly."

"Well, there hardly is a less important person to me than my fiancé, that's for sure," James said bitterly. "I think I'd kill myself rather than become friends with him, less alone anything more than that!"

"Why don't you try to change it, then?" Peter asked wonderingly. "The more distance you keep to him now, the harder it'll be when you're old enough to start actually dating!"

"Merlin forbid that day," muttered the darkhaired boy, shivering involuntarily. "I'll turn sixteen soon enough, thank you very much. Until then, I'm doing anything I can to make him feel as miserable as I do. We hate each other, Peter, hate with passion. We've always done."

"That's stupid," said Remus cheerfully, entering the compartment again. "You're only making things more difficult to yourself." The werewolf was carrying a huge load of sweets with himself, letting them down to Peter's lap. "Help yourself," he said cheerfully, settling down next to his fiancé.

"You're actually going to eat that all?" asked James with a disbelieving tone.

"Oh, not all of it," Remus replied cheerfully, starting to dig through the pile of sweets now in Peter's lap. "Half of the sugar mice are for Cassidy," he explained, nodding towards the owl, "and I'm going to give Hector some Chocolate Frogs. And, well, the rest are for our time at school," he added cheerfully, tugging a few sugar mice to the black owl's cage.

"Is she yours?" Sirius asked, now entering with a couple of Chocolate Frogs and a bag of Bertie Bott's Everyflavour Beans. "She's gorgeous! And who's Hector?"

"No, she's both I and Peter's," Remus replied, now rummaging through his pockets. "And as for Hector, he's - wait a second - here!" With a triumphant grin, he pulled a small, blue mouse from his pocket, showing it to the two black-haired boys.

James whistled. "Isn't that a commaroo?" he asked curiously. "They're amazing creatures. Where'd you get yours?"

"Peter bought him for me," replied the sandy-haired boy, giving his fiancé an affectionate look. "Yes, he's a commaroo, and yes, he's amazing." While saying this, he took a Chocolate Frog from the pile of sweets, and opened the bag. The frog immediately leaped out, but Remus's lycanthropic instincts got better of it. It had barely got into motion as he already grabbed it, then offered the now unmoving frog to his pet, who took it greedily.

Now it was Sirius's turn to whistle, accompanied with an approving nod. "That was a hell of a catch," he praised. "I truly want to get to the same house as you, because if you become a Seeker, the others won't stand a change in Quidditch!"

Blushing, Remus waved the praise away. "It's not that big deal," he said shyly, but grinned proudly as he let another frog free just to catch it and hand it to Peter, who accepted it with quiet thanks.

"You know, Remus, Sirius is actually right," James said with a thoughtful voice. "You're so small, and your reflexes are truly something I can just envy. You'd do very well as a Seeker!"

"Well, maybe I'll try to get to the team next year," mumbled Remus quietly. He exchanged a quick glance with Peter, who replied with a warm smile, clearly showing his pride of his friend's skills. Then they both leant forward to share a quick kiss, a sign of warm friendship more than anything else.

Both Remus and Peter missed the quickly fading looks of envy on their new companions' faces.


	3. Fly High, Fall Hard

Disclaimer: You don't seriously think they're mine, do you?

A/N: My ridiculously fast updates are still continuing... Though I give no promises how long this'll be. Oh, and as this story is even otherwise an AU, you'll notice a few changes. For example, things happening at different time than in the Canon (the boys' ages are correct, though, as is Lucius's), plus Lucius is actually a relatively nice guy. But hey, we'll never know what he was like before he turned to Voldemort, so this is my view of it!

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

()

Fly High, Fall Hard

()

Remus grinned in delight as he leant forward on his broom, accelerating to get to the little, golden ball just ahead of him. Exactly at the right moment, he reached out his hand, his fingers closing around the Snitch. A broad grin lit up his face as he lowered his broom to the ground, the small wings fluttering uselessly against his hand.

Peter was waiting for him, an equally broad grin on his face as well. "That was brilliant, Remie!" he praised, embracing his fiancé tightly as soon as Remus stepped off his broom. "I bet you'll make it to the team!"

"Let's hope so," Remus said in response, eyeing carefully the approaching members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were all much bigger than him, after Peter had grown during the summer, he was now the smallest of the second years - and first years, as well. Remus Lupin, the tiniest of the school. Small, slim, fast, and accurate, practically a dream Seeker to any team. "Well?" the werewolf questioned shyly, glancing warily at the team captain, Hannibal Wood.

"Welcome to the team, Lupin," Wood laughed, slamming his hand on Remus's shoulder almost heavily enough to make the tiny boy fall down. "Nobody could ever make a better Seeker than you. You beat all the others any day!"

"Thanks," Remus muttered quietly, handing the little Snitch back to the captain. "But I'm not that good, not really."

"Oh, but you are," their Keeper, a sixth-year girl named Suzanne Wells, said, smiling at him. "When you were in the air, you were like a bird - you're born to fly, just like Potter." She nodded towards James, who stood some way away from them, grasping his broom in his hand and grinning like a madman. No surprise - he'd just become a Chaser. "And especially in chasing the snitch - honestly, I don't think that even an eagle chasing its prey could be better!"

Flushing slightly, Remus gladly accepted Peter's hand as it slipped into his, squeezing comfortingly. That was just what he felt when he was chasing the Snitch - he let his predatory side free, the only situation where he could do that. All his instincts, all his senses, his whole being was directed to catching his prey, the Golden Snitch. He just couldn't stop before he'd caught it. Peter knew this, as well as he knew how uneasy Remus felt about it once he'd come to the ground, no matter how free and right he'd felt in the air. Therefore, he needed just what kind of comfort his friend and fiancé needed.

And for that, Remus was more grateful than anything.

The Marauders, like they were calling themselves, departed from the pitch after Remus and James had been told the training schelude. Sirius vowed to try out for a Beater as soon as the two who were in the position, fifth-years both, would graduate. Of course, Peter didn't say anything - he was terrified of heights - but he was genuinely happy for his two friends who had just made it to the Quidditch team.

As soon as they got to the Common Room, Sirius grinned wickedly. "Who wants to throw our new Seeker into the air?" he yelled, grapping Remus's hand and lifting it up, clearly indicating who he was talking about.

"Lupin made it to the Seeker?" laughed Jeremy Potter, James's second cousin from sixth year. "Aye, congratulations, little one - and I do mean it!" At this, the whole Common Room bursted into laughter, Remus flushing fiercely.

"Let him be," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "It's not Remie's fault that he's small!"

"Better keep quiet, Pettigrew," grinned Thomas Olson from fifth year, grasping the fair-headed boy from the waist and lifting him up with ease, causing Peter to cry out in surprise. "You're not that big yourself!"

"Stop teasing them," Lily Evans snapped from the corner, and Olson let the grumbling Peter back to the floor. Even though she was only the boys' age, Lily was brilliant in Charms, and nobody wanted harms with her. Being a Muggleborn, she'd at first been terrified to find out that all the Marauders had been engaged for almost their whole lives - and to men, no less - but eventually, she'd come to accept the wizarding customs. She'd actually formed a kind of friendship with Remus and Peter, who weren't quite as loud and wild as their two darkhaired friends, even though they pulled their own fair share of pranks.

"You forgot something, prat," James said, nudging Sirius on the ribs. "Remus's not the only one who got to the team!"

"What, you, too, baby boy?" the older Potter laughed, but with no malice behind his words. "The day's truly full of surprises!"

"What do you mean?" asked Remus curiously, soon forgetting the teasing, like he always did. "Has something else happened?"

"You bet," said Jeremy, his eyes twinkling. "Do you remember Lucius Malfoy? He was in Slytherin, graduated last year."

"I wish I could forget," grumbled Sirius under his breath, clearly still hateful towards his fiancé, but then nodded along with the other boys.

"Well, he's going to be back," continued the older boy, seemingly not noticing Sirius's quiet words. "As a Potions assistant, if I recall correctly. To complete some sort of a test or something."

"The Potions Master's test," supplied Jenna Alonso from Jeremy's year. "And after he's done that, he'll probably start teaching Potions alone."

At this, Sirius's jaw fell open in shock. Then he let out a little, strangled cry, turned around on his heels, and rushed out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Olson wondered. "He's usually not that shocked about anything!"

"If I may remind you, Sirius is engaged to the Malfoy guy," James said dryly as he walked after his friend. "They definitely don't get along well, and now you just informed him that he's not getting rid of the Slytherin for even a couple of years."

"Oh." Jeremy's face fell in genuine compassion. "Tell him that I'm sorry for him, okay? Malfoy's an arrogant snob at best, and usually, he's even worse than that."

"I don't think Sirius needs to be reminded about that," Remus snapped, then he and Peter followed James to their dormitory.

When the three got there, they found Sirius sitting on his bed, staring down to his slightly trembling hands. James sat down next to him, putting a comforting arm over his shoulder. Peter and Remus sat on Peter's bed opposite to Sirius's, watching their two friends.

"Calm down, Sirius," James said quietly. "It can't be that bad, mate. I mean, at least you don't have to do anything but stand him until you hit sixteen!"

"Don't remind me about that," Sirius groaned in desperation. "It's bad enough to know that he'll be looming around for my whole schooltime. Knowing that I'm supposed to get intimate with him in less than four years is enough to make me want to throw up!"

Remus's fingers tangled gently with Peter's. "James is right, Siri," he said soothingly. "As long as you're under sixteen, he's just like any other teacher to you. There's no need to panic. Instead, you could see this as an opportunity to try and get to at least some kind of understanding with him!"

"That's actually a good idea," Peter agreed. "Besides, most probably he doesn't want you any more than you want him. Maybe he'll let you in peace even when you're older."

"Or maybe he has some kink for younger guys," Sirius muttered angrily. "And don't forget that our parents are expecting us to be already together during the Christmas holiday on my sixth year. We'll have to hold hands, cuddle, kiss, and sleep in the same room - preferably in the same bed!"

"You're not a sissy, Sirius, you can handle that," Remus said jovially. "Surely you won't let that make you depressed, at least not years beforehand? And you should concider yourself lucky, nobody in their right mind could say that Malfoy isn't quite a looker."

"Thanks for that, Remus," James said, glaring at his sandy-haired friend. "Do you absolutely have to remind me of my own excuse-of-a-human fiancé?" It hadn't taken the others more than a couple of days in the beginning of their first year to comprehend that James was engaged to Severus Snape. Even less time they'd needed to understand that the two did indeed hate each other with a deep passion.

Now, however, Remus frowned. "You aren't fair, James," he said seriously. "Snape isn't that bad looking, actually. I mean, of course he's not a stunner, but if you could look past your attitude you would see that he's not bad. At the very least, your future kids won't start crying at the sight of their father."

As he said this, James grimaced with a pained expression. "Was that really necessary?" he asked with an almost pleading tone. "It's bad enough to know that we'll have to be married, so don't even mention any possible kids."

"Speaking of which, do you two plan having children?" hasted Sirius to ask, noticing his best friend's irritated mood.

Peter and Remus glanced at each other, then shrugged. "That'd be nice, I guess," said the werewolf. "Besides, dad'd go berserk if he he didn't get an heir. Yes, I think we will, if only certain... aspects... of the issue are taken care of."

James and Sirius both nodded in understanding. They'd found out about Remus's Lycanthropy in the end of their first year, and to the tiny boy's great surprise, they didn't mind it. But, they were also aware that Remus was terribly afraid of infecting somebody with his curse, and especially terrified he was by the thought of his children inheriting it. It could be prevented, of course, but they couple would need to be careful when having children.

Just as the silence was becoming pressuring, Remus yawned loudly. As the others chuckled, he gave them a sheepish grin. "I couldn't prevent it," he mumbled, "the full moon is just a day ahead... And after the try-outs, I'm tired."

Peter merely smiled, then pushed Remus backwards on the bed until he was lying down. Completely ignoring his fiancé's half-hearted protests, he summoned an extra blanket from Remus's bed and covered the other boy. Soon, Remus was asleep, and Peter was sitting next to him, concentrated on his Transfiguration book, his left hand slightly stroking the sleeping boy's hair.

The two darkhaired boys glanced at each other, a bit envious to their friends. Even though they were best friends, more like brothers even, they knew they'd never achieve such closeness and understanding as they now saw before them. And, they'd definitely never experience anything like that with their supposed-to-be spouses.

Sighing quietly in unison, they stood up, departing silently to leave the two smaller boys alone.

()

A/N: In the next chapter, **Conversations**, we're jumping to the boys' third year in Hogwarts, when Sirius notices that Lucius isn't that bad a guy.


	4. Conversations

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Deal with it.

A/N: I'm still updating like an insane rabbit... I don't know why insane rabbits would update fast, but well, I say so, so they do. Fine.

Plus, I'm still reminding that this is an AU. Lucius most probably wasn't a horrible prat _all_ his life, so here, he hasn't turned into a bastard, at least not yet. And, you must understand that Sirius's hate towards Lucius is mostly just because he hates Slytherins, not Lucius in particular, while James truly hates Severus. Therefore, Sirius will be getting along with Lucius much more easily than James with Severus.

Nope, James is not older than the other Marauders. I can't really understand why'd you think that.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

()

Conversations

()

An awkward silence had fallen in Lucius Malfoy's quarters. The blond young man glanced carefully over the table at the third year student sitting opposite to him.

Knowing how much his eldest son disliked the idea of being married to Lucius Malfoy, Solomon Black had made a request that the two would spend at least two hours together once a week in order to get to know each other better. He didn't do this to help Sirius get settled to things, no, he simply didn't want a scene around the neatly arranged engagement. Everything had been settled before even Lucius had been on the way, and no amount of disagreements from either boy's side would ever change the fact that they were going to get married.

So, now Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy sat facing each other, having no idea of what to say or do.

At last, Lucius coughed, breaking the pressuring silence. "Let's get this straight," he said. "Neither of us is particularly fond on the other. Most likely we'll never be. But we don't have a way to avoid this marriage, either. Therefore, it'd be the best if we tried to work this out as well as we can. Even while I don't think any kind of real romance is possible, we should be able to at least not hate each other."

The younger wizard nodded, not saying a word. After another moment of silence, however, he reached out his hand. "Let's start from the beginning, then," he said coolly. "Sirius Solomon Black."

Raising an eyebrow in dry amusement, Lucius grasped on his hand. "Lucius Philippe Malfoy. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure is yours." As he'd said this, Sirius surprisingly grinned a bit. "At least we've got it easier than some," he said with a grim smile. "My friend and his fiancé can't have two words without going at each other's throat."

"James Potter and Severus Snape, eh?" asked Lucius. "You're right. I've never seen such animousity between two engaged people."

"And never will you see, I'm sure," Sirius replied with a shrug. "They've hated each other ever since they were just babies. James's told me that on his first birthday party, he threw cake at Snape's head, and after that, nothing has gone right between them."

"A rather bad start for a life together, I admit that," the Slytherin said dryly. "I still remember our first meeting, though. You were just an infant, and I was six. My mother took me to your cradle, told me to look at you, and said, 'There, Luce, you see? He's your future husband.'"

"A wonderful thing to say to a six-years-old, I'm sure," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "Surely you absolutely adored the whole idea, didn't you?"

"Oh, of course," Lucius snorted. "For what I remember, I threw a tantrum and they had to drag me away - I was such a spoiled prat. That's about the worst age to start preparing anyone for a marriage, anything even resembling a romantical relationship is disgusting."

"Some take it well, though," mumbled the darkhaired boy. "Remus and Peter didn't even get engaged until they were both five, and they're practically glued together."

"Your werewolf friend?" Lucius asked for confirmation. As a part of the staff, he'd been informed of Remus's condition. "Yes, well, they've been raised hand in hand. Lucky boys, they have it easy."

"That's highly underestimating it. I've seen them kissing each other to thank for handing a fork, and that's not even unusual."

"They'll have no problems once they reach sixteen, then."

"I highly doubt they'll wait for that long," replied Sirius, avoiding Lucius's eyes. For a moment, both sat in silence, pondering the fact that eventually, Sirius would turn sixteen, too.

At last, however, Lucius stood up. "This is not getting anywhere," he said irritably. "I don't suppose you have your Potions essay with you?"

Shaking his head, Sirius answered, "Nope."

"Pity. I could have helped you with it to make the time pass faster."

"Isn't that against school rules?"

"So's a student being in a relationship with a teacher. And still I bet you'll move here as soon as you reach sixteen."

That silenced Sirius for a moment. The boy just sat on the table, staring down at his hands.

Lucius turned towards him, continuing with a softer voice, "We don't have to do anything even by then. I'm not going to force you to anything - I am maybe an annoying snob, but I'm not a rapist, nor am I a paedophile. As long as we keep up a satisfying facade to our parents and the other world, and get at least one heir once we're married, nobody's going to care whether we're even talking to each other in private."

"And you think that'd manage?" demanded Sirius.

"Why not?" the Potions assistant asked back. "Let it be known that my aunt and her husband used to hate each other with passion. Not as much as Potter and Snape, mind you, but more than you obviously dislike me. They put up a facade to keep their families happy, and over the years, they've become very good friends. I don't know whether I could say that they love each other, but they're rather happy in their marriage, have three children, and I think that's more than enough." Sitting back to his chair, he eyed Sirius carefully. "You up to at least trying that?"

Sirius shrugged. "We don't have options, really," he said half-heartedly. "Either we get along, or we cry and get along. So I guess we could try to make it at least bearable to us both."

"Exactly." Once again, they were silent for some time.

This time it was Sirius who broke the silence. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Lucius?"

The tall blond shrugged. "You're my fiancé," he replied simply. "Ask whatever you want, but don't expect an answer."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

For a moment, the Slytherin froze. Then, very slowly, he shook his head, his eyes locked to the ceiling. "No, I'm not... At least not yet. My father's trying to make me join, though, so I think that eventually I will be one."

"Oh," was all that Sirius said in response. After a moment, he asked another question, "Do you want it?"

It was silent for a moment as Lucius pondered the question. Shaking his head again slowly, he replied, "No, I don't. Not really - it's plain ridiculous, to kill people just because of who their parents happen to be, or whom they themselves are. But I don't think I have any options in the matter, not any more than we have in our engagement."

His heart sinking, Sirius lowered his head. "Most probably I'll be forced to join, too, then," he whispered.

"We don't know that yet," Lucius reminded him quietly, silver eyes examining closely the darkhaired boy. "Even if that happens in the future, it does make difference whether you join voluntarily or you're forced to it. I won't force you to join, that's for sure - it's a decision everybody should do for themselves."

"Good." Sirius nodded. "I have friends, friends whom Voldemort will be after, and whom I don't want to lose. I couldn't bear it if I was forced to hurt them."

"Oh, yes. Lupin, a werewolf and a Halfblood, Evans, a Muggleborn, Potter, one of the greatest families opposing him... You do seem to have a full set."

"And I'm determined to keep it full."

"I see."

For a long time, neither of them said anything.

()

"Well? What was Malfoy like?" demanded James as soon as Sirius came back from his "date".

Sirius shrugged as he settled on his bed. "Weird," he replied truthfully. "Not at all like he's usually. He was... almost human."

"Funny, Sirius, very funny," Remus grumbled, then glanced up to the top of one of his bed posts. "Come down here on this instant, Hector!" he commanded angrily, pointing at the floor in front of him. The commaroo, clearly recognizing this tone of voice, quickly jumped down from his hiding place, obediently stopping to the floor in front of his master's feet. When it was near full moon, nobody would even consider making Remus angry, and definitely not would such an intelligent creature as Hector do that.

"Calm down, Remie," said Peter with his sweetest tone, draping his arms around the other boy from the backside. "I'm sure Hector isn't trying to make you angry."

"He damn well is," the werewolf argued, huffing in irritation. "He's never before run away at the mealtime! Why'd he do it now, unless he wants to make me angry?"

"Maybe he's not hungry," James suggested simply. "Hey, did yuo ask whether he's - well, you know."

After a moment of silence, Sirius said, "No, he's not... yet. But he said his father is pressuring him to join, though."

"Crap," James muttered. "So, your changes avoiding that are rather slim, right?"

"At least he said he's not going to force me join," the other darkhaired boy said quietly. All the others had fixed their eyes on him, and even Remus had forgotten his previous anger. "Which doesn't of course mean that I could avoid it."

"Poor Sirius," sighed Remus, the last traces of his anger vanishing at the sight of his low-mooded friend. Then, in an attempt to cheer the other boy up at least a bit, he asked, "Well, do you think you'll live through it?"

Again, Sirius shrugged. "We made it clear that neither of us wants to be married to the other, and that neither of us can avoid it," he said calmly. "So, we came to an agreement to try to get through it as easily as possible. If he's going to keep like this in the future, yeah, I will live. I might not particularly like it, but I think I can stand him enough."

"Just my luck," grumbled James, adjusting his glasses. "Everyone other gets at least a person they can stand, and I'm stuck with the one person on the Earth I loathe most. Perfect."

"Aww, cheer up, Jamie," chuckled Remus, ruffling the boy's even previously messy hair. "Think about the bright side - nobody expects you to even talk to him for still three years!"

"Thanks, Remus," came the bitter reply. "That was just the thing I needed to hear. I bloody well know I only have three years ahead, so why can't you just bloody let it drop?"

"If it comforts you a bit, I don't think Snape's really looking forward to it, either," Peter noted dryly. "I overheard yesterday as he talked to one of his supposedly friends about ways to kill you before you hit the fateful age."

"Well, isn't that just bloody great. I can either be murdered by the Slytherins, or get married to the worst one. The options seem so frigging good. Give me a break, boys. There's no need to continue this discussion anymore."

And so, they fell silent about the topic.

()

A/N: In the next chapter, we'll turn to the end of the boys' fourth year. Peter and Remus are exploring some new sides of their relationship, much to the surprise, shock, and amusement of Sirius and James...


	5. Explorations

Disclaimer: You should know it by now.

A/N: I'm insane... I mean, five chapters in three days! Plus those I've posted to other stories! Oh, and in this chapter, the boys are in the very end of their fourth year - the exams are just a couple of weeks away!

Just in case anybody's interested, this story was born this way: At first, I decided on making Remus and Peter having a prearranged engagement. Then I wanted to put Sirius and James into pairings I've never tried before, and Sirius/Lucius and James/Severus are just perfect for that.

WARNING: In this chapter, we'll have a brief moment of _real_ boy on boy -action. Remus/Peter, more precisely.

Oh, and I know I promised shocked/surprised Sirius and James, but they just wouldn't turn up... So, it's Lily you're seeing, even if for a second only.

I'm cranky, yeah. I'm on a foul mood. And why? 'Cause I went to sleep around 2 or 3 am last night. I wore up, without anybody waking me, at 5:30 am, my stomach in fire, trembling in pain, and completely unable to get any sleep. To make it even worse, my parents left for the day, and I and our "babysitter," my former class mate's big sister, shared the duty of looking after all my 11 younger siblings. I took even a double dose of painkillers, and the little effect that they had took an hour to hit in. Plus, I was feeling so ill that even chocolate made me want to puke.

Guess if I'm feeling any better now? .

NO! So you'd better say something else in your review than just "Write more ASAP" or I'll write _nothing_! ::grumble grumble grumble::

::sigh:: Okay, now on with the story... Don't care about me, at least not much... --

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

()

Explorations

()

"Peter, dear?" asked Remus casually.

"What it is, love?" the fair-haired boy asked back, raising his eyes from his Charms homework. They were supposed to turn it in the next evening, and he'd hardly even started on the whole essay.

"I think we should try kissing."

At this, Peter blinked. "What are you talking about?" he asked, frowning slightly. "We just kissed a couple of minutes ago. Why should we 'try' it, like you put it?"

"Not that kind of kissing," the werewolf explained. "The... different kind. _Real_ kissing, the thing all unengaged ones seem to be so frantic about."

"You mean, some over-sixteen things?"

"Exactly."

"But, Remus, why? We're only fourteen! Or, well, I'll be fifteen in a week, but still!"

The werewolf shrugged. "I'd like to see what it feels like," he answered. "Besides, nobody's forbidden starting earlier. It's just that the couples are supposed to get 'serious' once the younger hits sixteen, so they'll be ready to marry by the time they've both graduated. I should suppose we're well past the point where we can kiss."

"Well, if that's what you want, it's fine with me," Peter replied with a shrug, "but... How's it different from our usual kisses?"

"Honestly, I don't know," grinned Remus. "Let's try to find out, shall we?"

So, the book, the parchment, and the quill were pushed off Peter's lap, just like Remus had emptied his own lap just moments before. A bit hesitantly, they approached each other, not entirely sure what to do.

Then, something you could call only an instinct took over them. Remus's fingers went to Peter's hair, tangling with the soft, short curls, just long enough to get a grip on, while Peter wrapped his arms around Remus's shoulders. Carefully, they moved nearer, until their lips were just an inch apart.

Then, they closed the distance.

At first, it felt nothing different from their usual kisses. Just lips touching ever so slightly, as a mark of firm friendship and closeness, not romantical purposes. But then, as they started to slightly move their lips, trying to get a taste of each other, it changed.

After what seemed to be only a second Remus's tongue slipped out through his lips, drawing a line over Peter's lower lip. Used to do whatever his fiancé wanted and expect the same in return, Peter soon parted his lips, allowing the werewolf an entrance.

And as soon as their tongues brushed against each other inside Peter's mouth, exchanging their taste, they knew what all those others thought so special about kissing.

Sooner rather than later they lay on Peter's bed, Remus on top - he was still the lighter and smaller, still the perfect Seeker, even though he nowadays had got past at least some of the younger students in height. Remus's hands were still in Peter's hair, Peter's hands snaking their way under Remus's shirt, and they were kissing. Both boys involuntarily shivered every now and then because of the sensations of skin caressing skin, as well as their tongues' battling for dominance. Tiny waves of warmth flew through them, sending pleasure all around their bodies.

Suddenly they were startled apart by a cough from the doorway. Breaking off their kiss, they glanced over to the direction of the sound, seeing one very amused and slightly shocked Lily Evans.

"So you finally decided to develop your relationship further than just friends, eh?" their friend asked, a broad grin on her face. "About the time and all. I was starting to wonder about you two, you know."

"In fact, we're not required to be anything but friends until we turn sixteen," Remus reminded calmly, untangling his fingers from Peter's hair and rolling to his side. "We just decided to at least try something a bit earlier."

"And how was your try?" Lily questioned further, her eyes twinkling. "Worth the effort, or not?"

The two boys glanced briefly at each other. Then they turned back to Lily, tiny grins on their faces. "Definitely worth it," they said in unison.

()

Sirius sat curled in an armchair in Lucius's quarters. As they only had a year ahead - three months more, and Sirius would turn sixteen - his father insisted that he and Lucius now met thrice a week, two hours at time. As Sirius had only so much Potions homework, and neither of them could think of anything they could talk about, they just tried to spend their time as well as they could.

Suddenly, the book was snatched from his hands. "'_Animagia Exclusiva_,' a highly restricted book," said Lucius almost lazily, scanning the cover of the book with his silver eyes. "Sirius Solomon Black, what the Hell do you think you are doing? Even possessing this book without the Ministry's permission will get you expelled, if not worse!"

"Give it back," Sirius grumbled, knowing that Lucius was telling simply the truth.

"No, I don't think I will," the blond smirked. "At least not before you explain yourself properly."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't give me a satisfying explanation, I shall go to Professor Dumbledore with this book and tell him where I got it. Having a Gryffindor for a fiancé is bad enough, but he being a criminal on top of it is too much."

Avoiding Lucius's intense gaze, and not doubting a single word of his threat, Sirius said quietly, "We're doing it to help Remus. The wolf doesn't stand humans, so we're going to become Animagi to be able to be with him."

"'We?'" echoed Lucius, raising an eyebrow. "So you're not in this alone?"

"Nope. I and James and Peter are all studying to complete the transformation."

"I see." For a moment, they were both quiet. Then Lucius asked, "I suppose that none of you even thought about getting yourself registered?"

Shaking his head, Sirius snorted. "Yeah, right. Three teenagers begging for a permission to become Animagi? We'd be laughed out of there."

"Then I suppose I have to do that for you."

Sirius's eyes snapped up to your fiancé. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"The Malfoy name has quite some power in the Ministry," explained Lucius calmly. "It's much easier to get you three registered than to try to save the family's reputation if you're put into Azkaban. And, knowing just how bloody Gryffindor you are, I don't think there's any way to stop you from doing this, either."

Sirius just sat there for a moment, staring at Lucius, his eyes wide. At last, he said, "Lucius... Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this."

"What about not getting a detention for a whole week?" suggested the Slytherin with a little smirk. "None of the teachers ever forget to tell me whenever they've put you into a detention. It'd be more than enough of a repayment if you spared me from that shame for some time."

"It's not my fault that those stupid gits don't understand some humour," grumbled Sirius. "Do you think that I _like_ spending my spare time in detention?"

"Seeing that you broke the last record in the amount of detentions halfway through your third year, yes, I do think so."

"Drop it already, will you?" the younger wizard asked pleadingly. "Besides, it's not like you were the Boy Perfect back in your own times..."

"No, I wasn't, that much I admit," Lucius said with a grin, "but the difference between us is that I never got caught. You, however, do that all the time. Believe me, I don't give a crap to whatever you do, as long as nobody knows it's not you. I didn't say that you should stop pulling pranks, I said you should stop getting detentions."

"If I don't get a detention for a whole week, will you give me full points from my next essay?"

"That'd be considered favouritism, I'm afraid," Lucius pointed out. "If, however, you and your friends indeed keep out of trouble for a whole week, you'll get your book back - along with your permissions to study Animagia."

"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius. "You promised to return my book if I explained you why I was reading it!"

"So I did," Lucius replied calmly, "but I never said when I'd return it. Besides, haven't you already learnt not to trust a Slytherin?" This got him a half-glare from Sirius's direction, but there wasn't real malice behind it.

Glancing then to his watch, a Christmas present from Lily the last year, Sirius said, "Anyway, the two hours are almost out. I should leave." Getting to his feet, he placed a hand on Lucius's left arm. "May I?" he asked softly, looking the older wizard right into the eye. Lucius nodded, and Sirius pushed the sleeve up his forearm, letting out a sigh of relief as he found no mark there. It had become almost a little tradition to them - even though only a miracle could stop the Mark eventually being carved to Lucius's skin, every time Sirius saw the arm still smooth and free of the burden of Mordsmodre was a sign of still some time of innocence allowed. When Lucius joined the Death Eaters, he'd be pressured to make Sirius join also, and neither of them wanted that.

Letting the sleeve fall back down, Sirius bade his quiet goodbyes, and left. Even though the temporary loss of his precious book made him angry, he was still glad to know that, at least by now, he'd manage to live through his life on Lucius's side.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, Lucius receives some surprising news, and makes Sirius very happy. James, on the other hand, is getting just more and more depressed about his foul luck in engagements. 


	6. Surprises

A/N: Okay, so I know I promised you a sulking-James, but he just wouldn't turn up this time... And Akasha, no, Peter won't turn bad in this story. Remus keeps him from that. :) But I could maybe write a sequel where I make him die off in some battle or something, and then Kingsley turns up...

Darn. . I've not even got to the starting point of the main plot with this one, and I'm talking about a sequel. Somebody, stop me before I go even more insane...

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

()

Surprises

()

"Lucius?" asked an amused voice from the doorway. "Are you awake, Lucius?"

"Mmm... What?" the blond man said, tearing his eyes at last away from the letter in front of him. He immediately saw the familiar form in the doorway; a tall, darkhaired teen with Quidditch-toned muscles and a self-confident smile.

"I said, are you awake?" repeated Sirius, grinning slightly. Taking a couple of steps further into the new Potions Master's quarters, he pushed a dark lock of hair away from his eyes. His hair was an irritating lenght, just long enough to fall on his eyes but not long enough to stay behind his ears, and Sirius fully insisted on keeping it that way.

"Well, as you see, I am," the man replied dryly, standing up and walking around the desk. "I just received some... surprising... news, that's all."

"Surprising news?" echoed the boy, eyeing him warily as he approached. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

Lucius noticed the boy's slight uneasiness as he walked still nearer; Sirius was not used to be this near him. But he wanted to tell the news this way, for it concerned Sirius as much as himself. It was not a thing he could just shout from the other side of the room.

"Sirius," he said with a serious tone he didn't recall using ever before, "Sirius, my father is dead."

"What?" asked Sirius in disbelief. "Forgive me, Lucius, I thought I heard you saying that your father is dead. Surely that isn't correct?"

"In fact," the blond said, "it is. My father no longer lives. Seemingly he'd got a heart attack, and just dropped dead."

Sirius's eyes showed an interesting mix of emotions as he thought about this - surprise, shock, relief, it all. Then, he said said, "So... Neither of us will have to become Death Eaters?"

"No," confirmed Lucius, and bit his lip silently in order to keep quiet as he saw the look of total relief on Sirius's face. The teen was keeping up so loud and self-assured facade that it was easy to forget that he was still just a child, a child who was afraid of becoming something he feared. Now, however, the child was surfacing in this huge wave of relief and joy, and it unsettled Lucius slightly. Suddenly he wanted to protect this boy, protect him from the dark world he was obviously too young to enter yet.

Then, however, he shook the sudden feeling away. Sirius Black was more than well capable of taking care of himself, that much was clear. In their last meeting the boy had revealed that they were very near a breakthrough in their studies in Animagia, as well as asked whether he could have another registration form filled. This time, it would be for the Lupin boy - it'd be suspicious, Sirius said, if someone checked the registries and found the three of them there, but not Lupin. The werewolf was a clever boy, and good enough in Transfiguration. If it'd taken Pettigrew only two and half years with Potter and Sirius's help to almost complete the transformation, considering his incompetence in anything practical, surely his more skilled fiancé could do it even faster?

"So, was it good news enough?" he therefore asked in a slightly teasing manner, trying to mask his odd emotions. Seemingly he'd managed, for Sirius didn't seem to suspect anything.

"Why do you even ask?" the Gryffindor grinned, flashing a bright smile to him. "Nothing could be better news! You don't realize how happy I am!"

'I think I have a rather good picture of that,' Lucius thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Nothing, eh? Surely you do at least hope that we didn't have to marry?"

At that, Sirius turned a bit more serious, which was a great accomplishment from him. Then he said, "Well... No. I've simply come to live with that fact, I guess. You're not half as bad as some people I could have been engaged to, really, and at least I'll never have to worry about money."

Lucius chuckled. "Always the practical one, I see," he teased. "Besides, you being the oldest heir of Black, I highly doubt you'd ever have any worries about money anyway."

"You never know," Sirius replied, shrugging. "My parents aren't too fond of me, I'm a Gryffindor after all - 'a disgrace to the family,' if I recall my mother's words right. They've always liked Regulus better. The fact that I'm your fiancé is most probably the only reason they don't downright hate me."

"Poor little boy," said Lucius, accompanying his words with a mock-sigh. "Say, have they stolen your teddy bear already?"

"Brat," Sirius murmured. "For your information, I don't have a teddy bear."

"Like you said yourself, 'you never know,' my dearest fiancé," replied the Slytherin casually. "Fancy a match of chess?"

"Oh my, Lucius, on a party mood today?" asked the boy, raising his eyebrow mockingly. "I'd never believed this from you, you always seemed to be such a good little boy."

"Shut up, or I'll give you a detention," chuckled Lucius, then went to fetch the chess board.

()

As Sirius walked to the Gryffindor Common Room, all his friends were sitting in a circle in one of the corners of the room.

"You seem rather happy, Sirius," observed Remus from his comfortable position on Peter's lap. "What's the matter?"

Slumping down on an armchair, Sirius let out a sigh of pure relief. "His father is dead," he said quietly. "Lucius's father is dead and can no longer force him to anything."

At this, Remus, Peter, James, and Lily all smiled brightly. They knew all too well how fearful Sirius was about the fact that his fiancé might be forced to become a Death Eater. The Black Beater did not want to be like his younger brother Regulus, a joy to their parents' hearts, and therefore he kept as clear of Dark Arts as possible.

"And the other thing?" asked Peter readily. "The one you were supposed to ask about the last time? Did he say anything about it?"

To this, Sirius grinned, patting the pocket of his robe. "Everything's clear and well," he said cheerfully. "We have nothing to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked curiously and a bit suspiciously. "If it's anything dangerous, illegal, or against school rules, Peter shall have nothing to do with it. It's bad enough that you three spent the last Hogsmeade weekend in a detention, I'm not letting that happen again!" He turned halfly around, giving his fiancé a stern glance, one which was responded with a sheepish grin.

"Dangerous? Yeah, but not more than we can handle," James said cheerfully. "Illegal it's not, at least not anymore. And as for about school rules... Well, I think the Ministry's still above the school governors, right?"

Remus didn't say anything, but gave the bespectacled boy a glance that told clearly that he wasn't buying a word.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Sirius drew his wand, creating a silencing wall around the corner. Lily knew everything about their Animagia explorations, there was no need to shut her out of the conversation. Then he took the parchment scroll from his pocket, waving it in the air. "Would you like to become an Animagus, Remus?" he asked without any further talking.

Not a word was said. Remus just stared at him like he'd lost his senses.

"Sirius is serious, dear, or at least as serious as he ever is," Peter said. "No pun intended, of course. What he has in his hand is your permission from the Ministry to start studying Animagia."

"What - how - why - who?" stammered the werewolf, unrolling the parchment as soon as Sirius tossed it to him. His golden eyes darted over the lines almost hungrily.

"You see, I, Peter, and James have almost completed the transformation," Sirius said. "It was originally Peter's idea - we thought that the wolf would not hurt animals." At this, he nodded slightly to Peter, who merely grinned in response. "Lucius helped us get registered - it'd be easier than cleaning the family's name if I was later put to Azkaban, he said. We didn't think you'd approve, so we didn't tell you, until now. If somebody checked the registers and found us three there, but no mentions of you, they'd become suspicious."

"You've done this - for me?" asked Remus, still disbelieving. He looked at first at Sirius, then at James, and finally at Peter, his eyes wide with astonishment and surprise.

"Anything for you, love," Peter said softly, kissing him on the forehead. "Thank Sirius and James, really. I'd never got this far without their help."

"But - you've got just a couple of years, three at most. How have you managed?" demanded the werewolf, now again staring at the parchment.

"Very well, actually," Sirius grinned. "I and Jamie have had rather little difficulties, and even Petey has done fine. I'm sure you'll complete the transformation in no time with three as brilliant teachers as we are!"

"I'm not sure whether I can do it at all," Remus said, now losing all his good mood. "Nobody can know what happens when I transform. What if the wolf takes control?"

"That won't happen," James assured him. "We've checked everything. There has been a couple of werewolf Animagi. Their animal form has been a wolf, yes, but the wolf side only takes control at full moon. Also, it'll be painless - if you're already in your wolf form when the moon comes up, you won't transform, you just can't turn back to human until the moonset."

"This is amazing," Remus whispered, tiny tears appearing into the corners of his eyes. "How can I ever thank you enough?"

"I think the boys would consider it quite enough if you helped them with their latest DADA assignments," Lily said dryly, now participating to the conversation for the first time. "From what I've gathered, none of them has written a single word yet, and they are due next Tuesday."

"Not done your homework, eh?" said Remus with a mock-strict tone, very much spoiling the effect by wiping away his tears. "Very well, maybe we should take a look at it then..."

* * *

Next Chapter: **Announcements**

Just a short thing, the sixth year Welcoming Feast. Dumbledore has some announcements to make.


	7. Announcements

Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine. You should know it by now.

A/N: Anybody, a single idea of how Severus and James will even stand each other? I've been thinking along the lines of Sev saving James's life or something, but I can't figure out what he should save him from...

And if you don't start reviewing, I'll stop writing. Let it be known that I truly appreciate all your reviews, and I thank all those who have done so, but I can't be bothered to write if I've got 8 reviews for 5 chapters! . It's not that hard, you know, so do make my day and actually review... Puh-lease?

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Announcements

The Welcoming Feast, the boys' sixth year. Most of the Purebloods and some Halfbloods of their year were switching rather nervously on their seats - the engagements would become public knowledge today. Of course, some of those were already known and in full action, if so to speak - Remus and Peter, for example, had been sharing a bed since the Christmas of their fifth year, and by no means platonically - but some had been complete secrets until this day. For example James and Snape's engagement was something nobody but their friends knew about.

The Marauders avoided this subject, however. It was still a sore topic after the last year's incident. On one full moon night, Sirius, who'd been fed up with James's misery about his engagement, had led Snape to the Whomping Willow. Fortunately, James's common sense had been greater than his loathe against the Slytherin, and he'd saved Snape's life, as well as Remus's future. If he'd managed to hurt the other boy, the werewolf would have been sentenced to Azkaban, if not downright executed.

Of course Sirius hadn't got away with that easily. He'd received a three-hours lecture about responsibility, morals, and common sense from Dumbledore, another from Lucius, hours and hours of shouting and calling names and threats from James and Peter, and a full month of silent treating and hurt glances from Remus. At last, however, he'd forced himself to apologizing to both Remus and Snape - although in the latter's case, they'd had Lucius present to make sure they wouldn't attack each other. And so, everything had settled back to what it'd been - other than Remus and Sirius were still a bit wary around each other, and they all avoided the subject Snape.

Now, however, it would no more be an option. "...And the following engagements have been asked to be announced," Dumbledore said in the end of his speech. "Black, Sirius, Gryffindor, and Malfoy, Lucius, Slytherin..." At this, some were surprised, but most weren't. It wouldn't have been even possible for a Gryffindor student and a Slytherin teacher meet regularly without the others finding out the reason. Plus, it wasn't as if they'd ever kept silent about it. So, neither Sirius's nor Lucius's expressions wavered a bit at the words.

"...Lupin, Remus, Gryffindor, and Pettigrew, Peter, Gryffindor..." Most students around let out a sound that clearly meant, 'Who'd have guessed?' _Everybody_ knew about those two. If it hadn't been obvious from their previous interaction, their constant snogging sessions in half-public places ever since the end of their fourth year would have proved it.

"Potter, James, Gryffindor, and Snape, Severus, Slytherin..." Now, about everybody gasped in surprise, their eyes locked at either of the mentioned boys. Their rivalry would never have made anybody think that they even knew each other, leave alone be engaged. True, wizarding engagements were rarely about love, at least not with first-born children, but it was also rare that the couple couldn't stand the sight of each other. Some were now giving looks of sympathy to the directions of the two; there were no doubts of who would have the hardest time in developing their relationship amongst the newly announced couples.

At last, the seemingly infinite list was over, and the Headmaster went on. "As usual, these couples will receive their own little dormitories. These dormitories reside inside their House area, if they are in the same House, or if they are from different Houses, in some other part of the castle. As an exception I'd like to mention young Mister Black, who'll naturally move into his fiancés living quarters." Sirius nodded, exchanging a brief glance with Lucius, who nodded slightly in response. Then they both looked again at the Headmaster, knowing that there was more to come.

"Also, the Ministry had asked me to make a very different announcement," Dumbledore said, seemingly cheering up. "Let it be known that four students of our school, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, all sixth-year Gryffindors, have completed the Animagus transformation. Their animal forms are the following: for Mister Black, a Grim, for mister Lupin, a golden wolf, for Mister Pettigrew, a grey-brown rat, and for Mister Potter, a dark brown stag. We're surely all congratulating them about this great accomplishment, as well as taking this as an examplar to us others. Now, let the feast begin!"

However, even though food appeared to all tables, nobody made a move to eat. Everybody just stared at the mentioned four, whispering and muttering to themselves, clearly not believing what they heard.

After just a moment, Sirius got enough. He threw the other three a firm glance, then stood up. His voice strengthened with a quick Sonorius, he said, loudly enough to be heard by all the occupants of the Great Hall, "Ladies and gentlemen! We're now giving you a little show of our skills, because most of you don't seem to believe our dear Headmaster's words. Now, my dearest people, see Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs!" And with a quick move, he jumped into the air - landing as a large, black dog, his resemblance to a Grim very obvious.

Exchanging desperate glances, James, Remus, and Peter stood also. In a second, a wolf, a rat, and a stag stood in their place. With a quick run, Peter - whom they'd nicknamed Wormtail - climped on top of James, Prongs, sitting in the middle of his antlers. Remus and Sirius - Moony and Padfoot - glanced at each other, then both raised to their hind legs on both sides of Prongs. The stag was large, but they were as well. It took them no effort to rest their large front paws on top of the stag's back, eyeing their stunned audience amusedly.

Then, after another second, the animals were away. The Marauders sat back to their places, smug grins on their faces, and started to eat, determinedly ignoring the ever increasing level of noise around them.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it was short. Unforgivably short, even. But, in the next chapter, **Settling In**, you'll have them all settling into their shared living areas - Remus and Peter cuddly and fluffy, Sirius and Lucius rather friendly, and James and Severus downright disgusted. Stay tuned!


	8. Settling In

Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine. No such luck.

A/N: This is about all our boys, but the next few chapters will focus on James and Severus only. And why? Because they're the farest away from a steady relationship, because I like doing the impossible at least mostly believable, and because I have completely insane plot bunnies about them. There. Satisfied?

One hint: The life (or the author) is not going to be easy to Severus. Poor lad is going to get it hard.

And Akasha: I know Karliya got deleted twice, I'm not that daft. I was merely wondering where I could find those fics again. LuciusJames Lover? Hmm... ::goes to check:: Yeah, is already in my Author Alert list. Stupid me, I didn't even notice.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Settling in

* * *

"I want _this_ drawer. You can have _that_."

"Fine, but then I want to sleep on the wall's side. You tend to toss and turn in your sleep, and I'd rather not wake up some day pushed off the bed."

...Yes, it's Remus and Peter first time in their shared room.

After the Feast, the Marauders had all went to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they'd had to give several new shows to their excited house mates. Then, McGonagall had come, asking to everyone with a fiancé outside the House to come with her. So, Peter and Remus had bid goodbyes to a nervous Sirius and a desperate James, and then slipped to their own room.

It wasn't big, no - just enough for a double-sized bed, a couple of drawers, a desk with two chairs, and a door to the bathroom. But that was far more than they'd had in their dormitory, and it was _theirs_, and theirs alone. The password-protected door made sure that nobody else could get inside without their permission, and the window had a rather nice view of the school grounds. All in all, they were very happy with their little room, and very happy together. It wasn't very different from their life in the dormitory, so they had no problem with settling into this changed life.

...Although they had rather good suspicions that their two friends weren't thinking along the same lines.

"Did you already have a look at our schedule?" asked Remus, searching for his school books from the trunk.

"Yeah," Peter said, "and it looks rather good, actually. All Potions are double with Slytherins, but other than that, we only have CoMC with them, and that I can handle. You, however, have also Arithmancy with them." With a quick peck on Remus's cheek, he added, "Poor guy."

"Now, now, don't get too concerned," the werewolf chuckled. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle a couple of Slytherins even without your help."

"Not necessarily," Peter said, frowning. "You know that they'll do anything to have you out of the picture before the Quidditch season begins." It wasn't too far-fetched, even. Remus, with his lycanthropic reflexes and predatory instincts, was an exceptionally good Seeker. Ever since he'd joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he hadn't lost a single match, and the Quidditch Cup had belonged to Gryffindor every year. Also, it was clear that Slytherins weren't afraid of harsh actions - the Ravenclaw Seeker had been attacked in a corridor last year, having to lie in the Infirmary for almost a month.

The werewolf, however, merely smiled at his fianc's worry. "They can't very well attack me in the class," he pointed out. "And I hardly think they could beat me anyway. I may be tiny, but I'm a werewolf, I can very well beat a few Slytherins any day."

"Whatever you say," Peter said, then leant forward to peck Remus again, this time right on the lips. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, he smiled suggestively. "What about testing our new bed immediately?" he said with a grin.

Remus grinned back. "An excellent idea," he replied.

And so, they soon forgot everything else but each other.

* * *

"I only have one bed," Lucius said a bit apologetically as Sirius glanced around their shared bedroom. "As neither of us is too good in Charms, it'd maybe be the best if we didn't try separating it. However, it's big enough that we should be able to both sleep in it without feeling too uncomfortable."

Sirius nodded slowly. He of course knew everything there was in Lucius's quarters, nothing came as a surprise. Everything just seemed to be somehow different, now that he should be living there.

"I guess we should get unpacking," said Lucius just as the silence was getting pressuring. "The drawer on the left side of the bed is yours. I trust you to know where everything else is."

Sirius nodded again, not seeing talking necessary. Then, he set to unpacking his trunk.

On the other side of the bed, Lucius did the same.

* * *

"Thank Merlin," breathed Severus Snape as his onyx eyes darted around the room. "They've at least had enough sense to put two separated beds here. I'd _die_ rather than sleep in the same bed with _you_."

"That can be arranged, Snape," James muttered. "But I can assure you, the feelings are mutual. I don't think there's a single more disgusting thought than having to be so near to you for the whole night."

Ah, our happy little couple in their reunion. Two beds, two drawers, a desk with chairs, and a bathroom - the new surroundings of Severus Snape and James Potter. There was nothing wrong with their room, no, the bad thing was the people they had to share it with.

...Each other.

Before leaving them to their new living quarters, McGonagall had informed them that if they fought, a week's detention for them both was to be expected. And they'd spend those detentions together. So, as much as they despised each other, they were trying to stay under line.

How long they'd manage was an entirely different question.

* * *

"I love you," Remus muttered, lying in a boneless heap next to his fiancé. With a soft kiss on Peter's temple, he repeated, "I love you."

"And I love you, too," Peter said with a tired smile. Then, wrapping his arms around Remus's frail body, he fell asleep.

Remus snuggled up to his fianc's side, closed his eyes, and soon joined Peter in the land of dreams.

* * *

Sirius tossed and turned on his bed, not being able to find a comfortable position. The bed was strange, the room was strange, the whole situation was strange. He wasn't used to sleep next to someone, no. No matter if they had four feet of empty bed between them, he couldn't just ignore the fact that Lucius was sleeping in the same bed as he. Even though they were both in their pyjamas, this kind of closeness made him feel uneasy.

Oh, Sirius was all big talk and small deeds, like most boys in his age. It wasn't like he, being already engaged, even could have really experimented with anybody else but Lucius, but he did participate to all the sex talk going on in the Common Room. There were always some younger children of families or not-engaged Halfbloods and Muggleborns who were ready to share their experiments with others, although even those were mostly lies.

In their dormitory, however, there was no sex talk. Remus and Peter, who alone actually had done something, weren't ones to brag about it. James hated even the thought of having to sleep with Snape, and Sirius, having come to think of Lucius more as a big brother than a lover, felt uneasy about it.

That was true; Lucius was more a brother or a confidant to Sirius than anything else. Some form of a friend, although in a different way than his peers. Knowing that the man was supposed to become his husband in less than two years didn't help the matter. No, rather to the opposite. If Lucius truly had been his brother, Sirius'd had no problems with sleeping in the same bed with him (although this did not apply to Regulus, who really _was_ Sirius's brother.) However, as the Animagus knew that he was in the same bed with a man he was supposed to marry and create a family with, he found himself unable to sleep peacefully.

"...Sirius?" asked a sleepy voice from the darkness. "Is something wrong?"

The teen stilled. "No, Lucius," he replied quietly. "I just don't seem to be able to get any sleep."

He heard a quiet ruffle of the bed clothes, then felt a hand resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry," Lucius said softly. "You don't need to be nervous about anything. We'll settle things when it's the time for that. It's no use to worry about them now; you cannot do anything to something that's in the future. Just calm down now, and sleep."

Once again, Sirius was amazed about how well his fiancé seemed to know him. So, he did as Lucius had advised, trying to calm down. He heard his fiancé rolling back to his own side, and did his best to relax.

Moments later, he was asleep.

* * *

James awoke to some muffled sounds. Sharpening his ears, he recognized the source of sounds. '_Great_,' he thought to himself, '_Snape's talking in his sleep. This is _so_ my luck._' Turning his side, he tried to get to sleep despite the quiet murmurs.

Suddenly, he heard a frantic scream, "NO!" The voice was so full of fear and agony that his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach.

Jumping up on his bed in alarm, James tried to see something through the darkness. "Snape?" he asked warily. "What the hell is happening?"

After a moment, he heard a muffled reply, "Nothing. I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep, I didn't remember to put the usual silencing charms on."

Now, the Gryffindor was really confused. Snape apologizing for anything? Something was _really_ wrong.

Snatching his wand from the nightstand, he pointed it towards the direction of the other boy's bed, and murmured, "_Lumos_." As soon as the dim light of his wand filled the room, Snape, who'd also been sitting, turned his back on him. However, he did not do this soon enough. James could clearly see the tiny tears glowing on his enemy's cheeks.

You cannot be daft if you're able to keep up Quidditch and homework, get the best grades in exams, and become an Animagus before you're sixteen. Sirius and Remus had both proved this, and James did, too. So, being not daft, he soon put two and two together.

Not that it'd been very hard, anyway. He'd often enough woke up to find Remus screaming and crying in agony and Peter trying to comfort him, or to see Sirius in silent tears because of his nightmares. Therefore, he easily realized just what was distracting his roommate.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" he asked quietly. James could not explain even to himself why he cared whether the other boy had a nightmare, but he just had to know.

The strangled sob the Slytherin couldn't hide was enough of an answer.

The young Chaser settled back down on his bed, but kept his wand still lit. "Do you want to talk about it?" he continued asking, remembering that his friends sometimes wanted to talk about their bad dreams.

"Why should I?" came the snappish reply.

Anybody else would have just given up and gone to sleep at this point. However, James Potter would not give up, no matter what he had to face. "We're supposed to be married in less than two years," he replied with the same sharp tone. "If I'm going to be shaken awake by your screams more often, I would at least want to know what's the reason behind it."

At first he expected to get another snap to response. Instead, the other raven-haired boy turned to his other side, now facing James. His eyes were cold and angry, yet the traces of tears on his cheeks spoiled the threatening effect. "I saw my father killing my Mum," Snape snapped. "Are you satisfied now?"

James was dumbstruck. He couldn't do anything else but stare at his fiancé, his mouth wide. "Your - your father -"

"Yes. And the worst thing is, it's not imaginary. I truly did see it, when I was five. Mum lay on the floor and he just beat her, kicked her on the sides and banged her head to the floor. She screamed and cried and begged him to stop, but he did not listen. At last, she didn't make any sounds, but he still beat him. When he at last left her to peace, she did not move." Snape's voice stayed dry and businesslike through the whole story. Then, he added, "He said me that if I told anyone, he'd kill me, too. I knew he meant it."

Swallowing, James sat back up. He'd of course known that his fiancé had only a father, but hadn't known the reason behind it. Everyone'd just told him that Mrs. Snape had died in some kind of an accident many years ago, and he'd believed them.

Now, he desperately hoped he hadn't known the truth.

He had thought that Remus's dreams of the night he'd been bitten were bad, or Sirius's memories of his uncaring family. However, no matter how bad those things were, they were nothing compared to this.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I truly am sorry that you had to suffer that."

"Doesn't matter," Snape said dryly. "I'll be sure to place the silencing charms on my bed from now on. You won't be disturbed by my nightmares anymore."

"Do you have them often, then?"

"...Every night, usually."

After a moment of thinking, James got up to his knees, reaching for his trunk. He'd got an idea. Searching for one particular thing, he asked over his shoulder, "Would you like to borrow Mr. Snuffles?"

"Excuse me?" Even though Snape's voice was still a bit muffled from his tears, James could very well hear his dryly amused tone.

"Mr. Snuffles," James repeated. "This." He reached out a big, black stuffed puppy. "My favourite dog, other than Padfoot. I got it from Sirius on my birthday. Maybe it'd scare the bad dreams away." He gave Snape his most charming grin in response of the Slytherin's dry sneer.

"You're insane, Potter," Snape huffed. "You're offering me a toy to rid me of my nightmares?"

James shrugged. "Well, it at least helps Remus," he said offhandedly. "Or so he says. It might also be the fact that while he has his own Mr. Snuffles on his left side, he always has Peter on his right side. But it's worth trying, isn't it?"

Snape didn't reply, just snorted. Not caring about this, James tossed the toy to the other side of the room. The Slytherin instinctively caught it, then just stared at it like he'd never seen anything like it.

"What's the matter, Snape?" asked James, astonished. "Never before seen a stuffed toy?" He regretted his question as soon as he'd said it, but he couldn't very well just pull it back.

"To be honest," Snape said slowly, "no, I've not. At least not this near." He turned it around, examining it closely. "Why would anybody want such a ridiculous thing?"

Shrugging, James replied, "Don't ask me. For fun, I guess. Or for comfort." Watching as the other boy turned the toy in his hands, we kept quiet for some time. Then, very carefully, he asked, "Would you want it for the night?"

After what seemed to be forever, Snape nodded slowly, like not daring to say anything aloud. James smiled, then glanced at his wand. "_Nox_," he muttered, and the light went away.

Just as he was settling comfortably in his bed, he heard a voice calling him from the shadows.

"Potter?"

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll skin you alive."

"Sure thing, Snape." For the first time in his life, James didn't really even consider using this knowledge to embarrass his fiancé. It just didn't feel right, not after what the other boy had told him.

And then, they both went to sleep.

* * *

Aww, everyone's sleeping... Don't you get sleepy, too? ::yawn::

The Next Chapter: **Secret Fears**

On the day - or, rather, night - Snape's Mum died, James sees something shocking, learning new things about his fiance's life.


	9. Secret Fears

Disclaimer: ::rolls eyes:: No, I don't own them...

A/N: Yeah, Severus's father is nasty. So's Sirius's, and Lucius's was, too. Sirius's mother is also nasty, but otherwise, our boys all have nice parents.

And if you think that what Severus told in the last chapter was bad, you're in for a nasty surprise in this chap. And the next. And the one a few chapters forward. And...

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Secret Fears

* * *

The first week was actually bearable to James. He was now paired up with Snape in the Potions class, but that he could stand, especially when being Snape's pair meant that he always got excellent grades. The Slytherin usually didn't even seem to look at the ingredients or the notes, he just worked with some kind of instinct leading him. Taking notes took him some time, but he'd always written them with his small, neat handwriting before James was even halfway through his own notes.

At nights, Snape nowadays slept with Mr. Snuffles. James didn't even consider teasing him about it, or telling anybody. It just didn't seem right. The Snape at nights was almost a wholly different person from the Snape at days.

One night as they were settling to sleep, however, Snape's voice broke the usual silence. "If you notice something... odd... during the night, don't wonder about it," the Slytherin said. "Today's the day my Mum died. As I showed my first signs of magic that day, I sometimes react to it in weird ways."

"Like?" questioned James, but the Slytherin'd already turned his side, and didn't respond.

Some time later, just as he'd drifted into light sleep, James woke to the quiet sound of somebody sobbing. Sitting up on his bed, he once again reached for his wand. "_Lumos_," he whispered, peering towards Snape's bed.

To his great surprise, Snape was not there. Or, he was, but not like he used to be. Away was the sixteen years old, greasy-haired, hooked-nosed, black-eyed Slytherin. This was a little boy, about five years old, with shiny black hair, a straight nose, and stunningly blue eyes veiled with tears. With a struck James realized that this was Snape - looking just like he'd been on the night his mother had been killed. The eyes and nose confused him for a moment, but then he remembered that this indeed was the way how Snape'd been when he was young. When those things had changed, he couldn't tell - he'd hardly ever paid any attention to his fiancé in the rare occasions they actually met.

"What's the matter, little one?" he asked softly, trying to hide his astonishment.

The boy just sniffled. "I cannot tell," he said quietly, then hid his face to his hands.

"Your father killed your mum, didn't he?" guessed James, swallowing.

The troubled blue eyes shot up to him. "How did you know?" snapped the boy with a suspicious tone.

"I know many things," replied James, sitting down next to the boy. Somehow this child version of Snape, with a straight nose and bright blue eyes, was not half as intimidating as his older form. Even though James would have never even considered sitting next to his fiancé, he did not see any reason why he couldn't do so now.

"Please, don't tell anyone," pleaded the boy, tears rolling down his cheeks. "He'll kill me, too, if somebody finds out. He said he will."

"Calm down, little one," said the Gryffindor. He even dared to place a hand on child-Snape's arm. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"You look like Potter," observed the boy with an almost accusing tone. "Are you Potter?"

"I know him," James said, avoiding the truth uneasily. How could he tell this little child that he was the person Snape hated most in the world?

The suspicious expression in the blue eyes didn't fade. Then, however, the boy started to silently cry again. James sat patiently, waiting for him to get over the crying fit.

"So you know many things, right?" child-Snape sniffled at last, wiping his eyes.

"Well, some things," James said warily. "Not everything, though. Why do you ask?"

The little boy swallowed, then asked quietly, "When I and Potter marry, and we have an heir, will I kill him or will he kill me?"

For a moment, James was unable to say anything. At last he asked, "Why should either of you kill the other?"

"Isn't that what you do?" asked the boy, genuinely confused. "When you have a child and know that it's magical, you kill your spouse or they kill you?"

"Merlin, no," replied James, horrified. "Is that what your father's told you?"

"No," Snape admitted. "But he said he had to kill Mum."

"That's not true," the bespectacled boy said. "He did wrong when he killed your Mum. If he'd done the right thing, would he have told you not to tell anyone?"

After a moment of thinking, child-Snape replied, "I guess not." Then he asked, with a childishly curious tone that made James's blood freeze in his veins, "Has your father killed your mum?"

"No, " James said, "and besides, I don't have a Mum. I only have Father and Dad. But my friends all have a father and a mum, and none of them has killed the other. You just don't do that kind of thing."

"Oh." Wiping again away the still flowing tears, Snape asked, "So I won't have to kill Potter, and he won't have to kill me?"

"Nope," verified the Gryffindor. "Neither of you will die." In his mind he promised to never again say anything about killing Snape, not even when nobody was hearing. If he had known what the Slytherin had thought when he was little, he'd never said anything. He might be nasty at times, but not a monster.

"Does Potter have a mum?" was the next question he heard. "I've only ever seen his father. Or is his mum dead?"

"No," James replied. "He has two fathers, just like I. Neither of them is dead."

"Oh," said Snape again. "Do they fight?"

James smiled slightly, and shook his head. "Hardly," he said.

With a thoughtful expression, the boy said, "I and Potter always fight. Will our children be afraid? I was afraid when father and Mum fought."

Swallowing yet again, James replied warily, "I think that once you're adults, you are clever enough not to fight."

"Do you really think so?" asked Snape curiously. "I don't want to fight. Father killed Mum because they were fighting, and Mum didn't fight back well enough. But Potter always starts a fight, and I need to fight back. I don't want him to kill me."

James could not say anything, he just shook his head in horror. He was horrified by everything this little boy said, the things he thought to be true, the things he feared, or hoped.

Even more horrified he was by the truth that the real boy had had nobody to comfort him, to correct those childish fears.

With a huge wave of regret he realized that it was true; he'd always been the one to start their fights. Snape had just risen to the bait, at first because he'd been simply afraid, later most probably just out of habit. In the end he was the one guilty of their animosity.

"Don't think about it," he advised gently. "Just sleep now."

"But what if my father comes and kills me?" asked the boy, only a hint of fear in his voice.

Thinking rapidly, James tried to come up with some assurance that no, that wouldn't happen. He had no way to make this boy believe that his father wouldn't just come and kill him in his sleep, not after what the child had seen.

"Here," he said quietly. "Take Mr. Snuffles with you." He handed the stuffed puppy to the boy and watched in slight shock as the boy grasped on it like he'd never before seen a stuffed toy. Like he hadn't. "Mr. Snuffles will protect you."

"A - a toy?" said the boy disbelievingly. "You aren't serious. My father is a mighty wizard. A toy won't stop him."

Making up his mind, James said, "Well, I'm also a mighty wizard. And I will stop him."

"You won't leave me alone?" child-Snape demanded tearily. "Promise?"

"I promise." With this, he tucked the boy to the bed like he remembered his fathers doing when he was little. Then, pushing Mr. Snuffles into the boy's arms, he whispered softly, wiping the black hair away from the pale forehead, "I'll sit here, next to you, until you fall asleep. And then I won't go far. I'll be in this room for the whole night."

"Okay," said the child, suppressing a sob that still tried to come out. Then he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Mr. Snuffles.

James stroked slightly his hair for some time. It was hard to think of this child as his hated enemy. Somehow, the Snape he knew wasn't the same Snape he saw here. He just hoped with all his heart that Snape wouldn't remember this all in the morning.

Or maybe he hoped that he would remember. James couldn't tell for sure.

At last, the boy seemed to be sleeping. Standing up, he prepared to go to his bed. Just then, a little hand grabbed the sleeve of his pyjama shirt. "Don't leave," pleaded a quiet voice. "You promised to stay."

And James stayed, sitting on his place, his hand stroking the boy's soft hair until he himself fell asleep, leaning against Snape's bed post.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Confessions**

James finds out a couple of more things about his fiance, some of them being a kind that he'd rather not know.


	10. Confessions

Disclaimer: You should know it by now.

A/N: I just hope that you won't hate me for the plot twist I'm going to throw in.

Oh well. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Confessions

* * *

"Potter?" asked an all too familiar voice as soon as James opened his eyes.

"Yes, Snape?" he asked, yawning slightly.

"What happened last night?"

James stopped in the middle of pulling off his pyjama shirt. Then, forcing himself to relax, he replied, "Nothing that I'd noticed."

He got time until he'd just pulled on his school robes. Somebody grasped his arm and turned him around.

"So nothing happened, eh?" the Slytherin demanded.

"Nothing," verified James, trying to keep his voice calm.

Snape looked him right in the eye. Something flashed in those black eyes, and somehow, although he didn't know how, James realized that Snape knew what had happened.

"So I turned into a five years old kid," the Slytherin said quietly. "Typical. That's what I usually do." Now avoiding James's eyes, he asked, "What did I do?"

"Not much," James replied. "We talked a lot, and then you went to sleep. I gave you Mr. Snuffles and went to sleep myself." Snape's expression told that he did not buy the whole story, but he didn't care. Besides, he had to know. "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" asked Snape back, although he knew very well what James meant. "Please, describe yourself better, my dearest fiancé."

"I mean, how did you know what happened?" demanded James. "Did you see in my mind?"

"Yes, I did," replied the other boy levelly, thus shocking him worse than he could have in any other way.

"But, how? You didn't use Legilimency, did you?" James'd sometimes heard of something like that from his parents, but he'd also heard that it was only something the greatest wizards could manage.

So, he was in for another shock as Snape replied, "As a matter of fact, I did. I am able to use Legilimency, although I'm much more skilled in Occlumency. And as to your obvious next question, well, I've had a lot of training." His expression turned momentarily sad as he added, "My father is a Legilimens... I've had to learn to hide my thoughts. Even more I wanted to learn when I came to Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore is a magnificent Legilimens, and I thought that if he found out how my Mum died, my father would kill me, too." He snorted, then continued, "Nowadays, I know it's not possible. It's not like Dumbledore would do anything to help anyone but his precious Gryffindors."

James felt a stab in his heart. That was true, in a way. They'd many times gotten away with things that members of some other House would have got big punishments from. And all because Dumbledore had a soft spot for Gryffindors, and seemingly especially the Marauders.

"What happened to you?" he asked to hide his own uneasiness.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked back.

"Your eyes, and nose. Your five years old self had blue eyes and a straight nose. You have black eyes, and a hooked nose. What happened to cause that?"

"You don't want to know," the Slytherin said gloomily.

"Yes, I do want to know."

"Fine." His black eyes locked somewhere behind James, Snape said, "My father did it. My nose, well, it was rather simple. When I was seven, he banged my head at a wall because I'd said that I didn't want to marry you. He said I'd marry you or die." Ignoring James's shocked expression, he went on, "He told everyone that I'd fallen down a flight of stairs and broken my nose that way. I didn't dare to argue. About my eyes, well, I'd just turned nine when I was brewing a potion. My father came in and purposefully splashed the potion all over me because I hadn't behaved well enough by his mind. The potion burned my eyes, changing their colour and taking away most of my sight."

"How well do you see, then?" asked James, horrified at what he'd heard.

"I'm almost blind. If something's near me, I hardly see it at all," Snape replied coolly. "I bet you have a perfect sight compared to me. Fortunately for me, I've found a charm with which I can read books with my finger tips. And when the teachers write on the blackboard, well, I manage to see just enough to take notes, even though it hurts my eyes. Nobody's noticed it, and I'm determined to keep it that way, too."

Suddenly, James realized a whole lot of things. Like how Snape never seemed to look him right in the eye, but slightly aside. How Snape always walked near the wall in the corridor, often even tracing his hand on it. How the Slytherin often collided with people - he wasn't in his thoughts, he simply didn't see them. Trying to hide his own astonishment, James asked, "How can you do spells, then?"

"I can't, that's just the point," smirked Snape. "Ever wondered why I'm so bad in the practical parts of lessons? Duelling I can do, as I can aim at the sound of the other, and Transfiguration is fine as long as the object doesn't move - and I don't have to see what it becomes. But anything I should see to aim at it, sorry, no such luck. In Potions, I can use my other senses - I bet I could recognize any usual Potions ingredient by its scent only."

Another thing came to James's mind. "Every time I throw Mr. Snuffles at you, you catch it with seemingly no difficulty. How do you do that?"

"Easy. Haven't you ever noticed that it has a tiny bell on its necklace? The noise helps me to locate it. I usually see a black heap in your hands when you're on your own bed, but when it's too near me, I can only hear it."

"You have to get your sight fixed," demanded James. "You cannot live your whole life like that!"

"And tell how I injured my eyes, and why I didn't tell anybody earlier?" snorted the Slytherin. "Oh, yes. How clever indeed. My father would pop my eyes with needles after that - if he was on a forgiving mood. What he most likely would not be."

"Do you seriously think anybody'd let him get to you after that?" asked James.

"Do you seriously think anybody'd prevent him?" asked Snape with just the same tones he'd used. "There's only my word against his, Potter. It happened bloody seven years ago. I have no way to prove that he did it, and I just didn't mess the potion myself."

"Then we have to fake a new accident in the Potions class. Say that you injured your eyes, and we'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. She'll surely do everything that can be done to restore your sight."

"Fake an accident?" echoed Snape disbelievingly. "You can't be serious! How can you know that it won't really injure someone?"

"Calm down, Snape," said James with a roll of his eyes. "I've faked enough accidents this far to know that nobody'll get a scratch on their skin. All you need to do is to stand near enough, and then act as well as you can."

"So this is the reason behind all those explosions you and your friends have caused during all these years?" asked the Slytherin with a raised eyebrow. "You faked those all to get out of the lesson?"

"Why, of course, Snape," smirked James. "Do you seriously think that if we were truly that incompetent we could have got so good grades in our Potions OWLS? Shit, Remus and Sirius both got an 'O', and I and Peter got an 'E'."

"Figures," muttered Snape. "You have talents, and use them to cause mayhem. So like you."

"Like us what?" asked the other boy. "Like us Gryffindors, or Marauders?"

"No," Snape replied. "Like you idiots."

"Very funny, Snape," snorted James. "Anyway, you don't have to fake seeing, at least not to me. I won't make fun of you."

"Oh, really."

"No, I won't. Really. I promise."

Snape didn't even glance at him, and James figured that it wouldn't have meant anything anyway even if he did. But, after a moment, he heard the quiet response, "Be that way then, Potter."

"Oh, I do believe I will."

"...But I'm _not_ going to participate in your ridiculous accident plans."

"That we'll see, Snape."

* * *

Next Chapter: **Arranged Accident**

Snape's partial blindness gets worse to the point where James forces him to accept "the accident." Because of this, James is given a surprising assignment.


	11. The Arranged Accident

Disclaimer: You really should know by now.

A/N: A warning: I don't think this fic will ever end.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

The Arranged Accident

* * *

It was a late evening as James came back from his Quidditch practice. He found Snape on a chair beside their desk, the long fingers studying a Transfiguration text book. That brought something to James's mind, and he decided to mention it aloud.

"Today, you didn't start taking notes before the Professor started to read them aloud," James said. "Why not?"

Snape didn't even bother raising his eyes at James, for they both knew it wouldn't have made any difference to him. "Because I couldn't see them," he replied smoothly.

"You didn't see them?" echoed James, shocked.

"No, I didn't. My sight seems to be getting worse." Even though the Slytherin obviously did his best to keep his voice cool and casual, James didn't fail to notice the odd thickness in his tone. The thickness that told of tears that were trying to get out of his eyes.

"That settles it, then," said the Gryffindor firmly. "During the next Potions lesson, we'll fake the accident. You'll soon be completely blind if we wait too long!"

"I hardly think it'll do any difference," said Snape bitterly. "My eyes have been damaged for so long that nothing will bring even most of my sight back."

"Then at least the teachers will know that you cannot see," said James firmly. "It's only a matter of time until you get injured during some lesson because you don't know how to avoid the danger, or see that there even is one. I won't let that happen."

"Why do you care?" asked Snape quietly.

"Excuse me?" James asked shockedly.

"Don't act stupid, Potter. You know very well what I mean. What the hell do you care whether I'm blind or I see? It's not like it'd affect your life in any way."

"Well, it just happens to affect it," James snapped back. "At first, once we're married, and even now, I'm the one who's supposed to help you live with your injury. The better you are, the easier it's to me. Also, I'm a 'bloody Gryffindor,' like you so kindly put it. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that you're blind and I could have prevented it."

"Should have guessed," Snape said dryly. But there was some odd tone in his voice that James couldn't really recognize.

Eyeing the teacher, James chose a moment when he was in the other side of the class room, bent over a Slytherin pair's cauldron to examine the potion. "Now," he hissed, dropping a couple of beetle eyes to the potion, knowing very well what this would cause. Then he stepped backwards, while Snape leant forward, acting as if he was watching the development of their brewery. They'd talked about this part of their plan very much, and decided to just trust their luck that Snape wouldn't get really injured by the potion. Besides, Snape had claimed that even though the potion they were going to make could indeed cause loss of sight, it wouldn't do any worse harm.

A loud hissing and popping began in their cauldron, drawing everybody's attention to it. The professor also turned towards them just in time to see the small explosion that made the potion splash all over the two boys.

"My eyes!" exclaimed Snape, bringing his hands to his eyes. James had to admit that he would make a good actor. If he hadn't known better, he could've sworn that the boy had truly been injured by the potion.

"What's the matter, Snape?" asked Professor Malfoy, now alarmed. He walked right to the boys, a slightly worried look on his face. "Did you get potion to your eyes?"

"Y - yes," whispered Snape, taking his hands away. "I - I cannot see!" His voice was reaching an almost panicked tone. There was no way James could do anything else than adore his skills.

"You cannot see?" echoed Professor Malfoy, frowning. "That's bad. Do you see how many fingers I'm showing?" he asked then, raising four fingers.

With a stab in his heart James remembered that this part Snape didn't have to act. "T - two?" the Slytherin guessed. Guessed, for he truly couldn't see that much, not when the Professor was so near to him.

Snapping his tongue, Malfoy shook his head worriedly. "Get your fiancé to the Infirmary, Potter," he commanded. "You others, set back to work - and be ware not to have the same accident!" he added with an almost threatening tone.

James nodded, trying to seem reluctant. He took Snape by hand, leading the other boy out of the classroom.

As soon as they were out, James let out a low whistle. "Congratulations," he said quietly. "I've rarely seen as good acting as you just performed. Do you truly need help getting to the Infirmary?"

"If you can stand my presence for that long, it'd be nice," Snape replied. "In the beginning, I followed the other students, and the portraits often told me where to go if I got lost. Nowadays, I know the corridors well enough to get anywhere I have to go. But as I hardly ever go to the Infirmary, yes, I would like help - besides, it'd be suspicious if you went back right away, and you cannot just wander around the corridors. You don't have your invisibility cloak with you, you know, and teachers aren't blind, even if I am."

Nodding slightly at this, James started leading their way towards the Infirmary. He knew the way better than he'd wanted to. Not only one of them was almost always injured - mostly because of Quidditch, three of them were in the team after all - but they visited Remus in the Infirmary after every full moon.

As they opened the door, Madam Pomfrey sighed, since she didn't see Snape at first. "James Potter," she snapped strictly, "if you've had one single more 'accident' with your potions, I shall give you in to the professor. "I'm not going to stand you getting a few scratches to your hands just to skip a lesson. That shall not happen again, do you hear me?"

"I'm not the one injured, Ma'am," James said, managing to even sound slightly ashamed. "Severus Snape is, Ma'am. The potion splashed to his eyes."

"What?!" exclaimed the mediwitch, her expression turning instantly to worried. As she saw Snape walking in, his hand over his eyes, she rushed immediately to him, starting a quick examination.

After some time, Madam Pomfrey stopped the examination. "Some of this, I can heal," she said, frowning slightly. "But most of your eyes are scarred too badly to be helped." Nailing her eyes at Snape, she asked, "You have injured your eyes before, haven't you? At least five years ago."

"Seven years ago, when I'd just turned nine," told Snape smoothly. "I didn't dare to tell anyone, I thought my father would have got mad at me. I've found ways to deal with life even though I do not see."

"Well, that's for sure," she muttered. "It's a wonder you've passed one single practical exam with these eyes! No matter you've been hopeless in Astronomy. And you got eleven out of twelve OWLS last year? What on earth did you do to accomplish that?"

"I failed the Astronomy exam with flying colours," replied Snape without batting an eyelid.

"Don't play smart with me, Severus Snape. How do you hit the target of your spell?"

"With luck, usually," the Slytherin replied, shrugging. "Or not at all. I've also developed some kind of an instinct to know where the target is, once I've hit it once, no matter where it goes. I guess it has to have something to do with the magical traces."

"Most likely," the mediwitch muttered. "Now, at first I'll do my best to restore what little of your sight can be restored. Then I'll make sure that you never again participate on Astronomy Lessons, nor you struggle to write down notes. You've been wearing off the little that you have left of your sight. I do not tolerate that."

Sighing, Snape replied, "Fine, Madam."

"And do not go sighing at me. I'm just doing what's the best for you."

James suppressed a chuckle as Snape replied resignedly, "Of course, Madam..."

About half an hour later, Snape lay on the Infirmary bed, asleep, as the last spells were affecting him. James, however, was involved in a discussion with Madam Pomfrey. He'd explained the history of the injury to her, as well as pleaded her to keep quiet about it.

"I shall not tell anybody about Severus's secret, but I want you to take care of him from now on, James," the mediwitch said firmly. "You are to see that he finds whatever he looks for, that he knows where to walk, that he doesn't collide with anything or anyone, that he doesn't trip over, everything. Basically, you have to take care that his disability won't cause him any harm."

"Fine with me, Ma'am," said James with a resigned sigh. "But I hardly think that Snape will accept that. After all, it'd require either me following him or him following me all the time."

"Oh, I'm sure he will accept," said the mediwitch. "Just wait and see."

"But what about when we're on different lessons?" the boy still tried to argue. "I cannot be near him then!"

"Then you shall have the same lessons," the mediwitch replied, not caring about his protests. "I'll get you both a new schedule for tomorrow, and inform the teachers that neither of you will appear to any lessons today."

Seeing that he had not options, James sighed, and nodded. Seemingly there was not getting rid of his fiancé.

And truly, Snape did agree to the arrangement, albeit grudgingly, like James. So, after the Infirmary door had closed behind them, the boys faced each other - or, rather, James faced Snape, whose eyes were directed somewhere behind him. Even though his sight was a little better now, he still couldn't see anything too near him.

"So you're my babysitter now, eh?" asked Snape. "Great. Just what I needed."

"Speak of yourself," grumbled James. "All I want is being with my friends, and now I'm destined to follow you!"

"Not necessarily."

Giving the other boy a puzzled look, James asked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't necessarily have to follow me, especially as I hardly go anywhere other than classes. I can follow you around just as well... with two conditions."

"Oh?" James raised his eyebrows. "And what are those?"

"One: You take care that your friends don't pull any immature pranks on me. And you won't, either. Two: You don't call me Snape. I'll be damned if I walk around with a guy who doesn't seemingly even know my name."

With a firm nod that went unseen, James replied, "Under one condition: You don't call me Potter."

"Fine then... James."

"Yes, Sn - Severus."

For a moment, Snape was quiet. Then he asked, a bit hesitantly, "James... May I?" From his raised hands, James knew exactly what he meant.

"Of course," he replied quietly. He then stood still while his once-enemy lightly traced his face with his fingertips, studying his every feature.

"My last memory of your appearance is from when we were eight," Severus said then, almost like trying to explain or apologize for his behaviour. "I just wanted to know whether you've changed from that, since I can see only the general form of a human when I look at anyone from the distance."

"Well, have I changed?" James asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hardly," replied Severus, his poker face never faltering. "Only those freckles are different from your earlier form."

"I do not have freckles."

"I'm well aware of that. Must be some horrible disease, then."

And, as they both chuckled at that, James thought that he might survive this after all.

* * *

The next Chapter: **Get Used To It**

James and Severus are getting used to their new life style. Also, James's friends - and the whole school - find out about Sev's blindness.


	12. Get Used to It

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. shakes head miserably I only own any OCs and the insane plot.

A/N: If the other Marauders seem oddly accepting of Severus in this chap, remember that this is an AU. Here, Remus has always told James and Sirius off for taunting Severus, and he and Peter have always been telling James to try to make up with Severus. And as for Sirius, well, you'll just have to wait for an explanation...

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Get Used to It

* * *

James felt nervous. He'd told his friends in the breakfast that he needed to talk with them after the lessons. They'd been confused about that, just like they'd been confused about the fact that he went with Severus to the Ravenclaw table to eat, or the fact that Severus was on their lessons. But James had told them to wait, and they did, not asking anything.

Now, it was their last lesson, which happened to be Charms.

"Now, we'll have a little change in our syllabus," said Professor Flitwick as soon as they all were on their places. "I know I said we'd be studying the Growth Charm today, but instead, I've decided that we'll try the Bat Radar Charm first."

James noticed that Severus's head snapped up at this, and the Slytherin looked suddenly very interested.

"The basic is, after casting the spell, you're able to let out ultra sounds, as well as sense your surroundings from the echoes of the sounds. To most of us, the spell is merely entertaining, but rather useless," Professor Flitwick said, "since while you're using it, you cannot see anything. However, I do think that some would find it useful." At this, he casted a meaningful glance towards Severus, who of course didn't see it. "Now, turn to the page 247 of your book. And remember, to remove the spell, you have to say the incantation backwards, so better learn it well at first, for you won't be able to see the book once you've cast the spell."

Nodding, they all started to study the book. James opened the right page for them both, saving his fiancé from the difficulty of finding it. Then he watched as Severus bent his head down, probably most of old habit, but his fingers were now openly flying over the text. The Slytherin didn't even try to hide that he was reading with his fingers and not his eyes. He didn't have to, not anymore.

After just a moment, the Slytherin raised his head and smiled slightly. Drawing his wand, he swished it twice over his eyes, whispering the incantation. Then he drew a sharp breath.

"Does it work, Severus?" asked James quietly.

"Yeah," the Slytherin said with an equally quiet tone. "This is - this is weird. Weird but amazing." He turned towards James, his lips slightly ajar, and the Gryffindor guessed he was sending the radar sound between his lips. "I can sense where everything is," continued Severus, "or at least everything above the waist level. Can you imagine, James? It's almost like I saw!"

Grinning a bit, James himself did the spell. At the same second as he'd casted it, he couldn't see anything - it was like darkness had fallen over him. He felt horrified at the thought of having to live like that always, and suddenly, he felt even more sympathy towards Severus than before.

However, as soon as he opened his mouth to cancel the spell, something changed. He'd obviously let out some ultra sounds, since after just a second, he sensed something odd.

James had no way to understand the feeling, as he was used to observe the world with his eyes. However, the spell affected his brain, making him able to handle the new information. And somehow, like he'd seen even when he didn't see, a clear picture of his surroundings flew to his mind. Of course, he didn't sense the colours of things, and he didn't quite _see_ them. He just suddenly knew where everything was, what was the shape and size and direction of everything, and his brains and imagination turned this knowledge into a picture.

"Say," he said carefully, "do you... _see_ the things? Like, with colour and everything?"

His senses weren't enough to form the expression or features of his fiancé, but he could hear the sad smile as Severus replied, "No. I of course read from the book that'd happen, but as I haven't seen properly for long time, I have no idea of what everything should look like. Shit, I don't even know for sure how something looks like something. I just, well, know where everything is."

A new wave of sympathy flew to James's mind. "Tell me," he continued, "I heard from somewhere that blind people, who haven't been born blind, can actually see dreams. Is that true?"

"In a way," Severus replied, and shrugged - the movement was recognizable enough even to the "radar" to come into James's knowledge. "I've also heard that, and I must say that even though I do 'see' dreams, it's not the same way as you see pictures and everything. Unclear forms, colours, as clear pictures as I can remember after seven years of being almost blind. But yeah, I do see dreams. Those who are born blind have only sounds, smells, and other signs of things as dreams."

"Oh." Glancing around, James noticed why nobody was paying attention to their conversation. Everyone was talking wildly, hands waving in the air, laughter echoing from every corner of the class. He could just wonder how everybody's radars didn't mess with each other.

As he voiced his question, Severus in fact had an answer. "It's a bit different to everyone," he said, smiling. "Just like a normal voice is unique to everyone, the ultra sound is a bit different. Your senses only catch the echoes of the sounds you've sent yourself. It's not more complicated than that."

"How can you know all that?" wondered James. "I did read the whole chapter, and it spoke nothing about those things!"

"I've had a lot of time to read," his fiancé replied calmly. "As I cannot go outside without risking tripping over something, or just wander around or fool around with my so-called friends, all I usually have to do is reading."

"I see," James said, and in his mind vowed to take Severus outside as soon as possible.

Just then, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Mister Snape, will you stay after the lesson?" asked the professor. "You too, Mister Potter." They both nodded, a bit confused. What on earth could it be?

As the end of the lesson came nearer, James cancelled the spell. Severus, however, did not do so for obvious reasons. They both waited as the other students left, although the Marauders didn't leave without giving James some curious glances. Then, they walked to Flitwick, waiting to hear whatever he had to say.

"Now, Mister Snape, Madam Pomfrey has informed us teachers about your situation," said the tiny professor. "The whole school will be informed of your accident during the dinner tonight. I'm only asking you that, while this spell is certainly very useful to you, you wouldn't use it all the time. You cannot be dependant on magic as a way to compensate your lack of sight, since you might be forced to a situation where magic is not an option. If you cannot cope on your own, you might be in trouble without spells and charms."

"I understand," Severus said slowly. James heard as he quietly murmured the cancelling incantation.

"Also," continued Flitwick, "that's the reason why you'll be taking extra lessons with Professor Wilson to learn to read Braille. The first lesson is in the Ancient Runes classroom tomorrow night at seven o'clock. Mister Potter, we talked about the matter in the staff Common Room. We've come to the decision that, all things considered, it'd be the best if you, too, learnt Braille."

James frowned, but nodded then. Severus also nodded, although not without a bit of hesitating.

"Now, go," Flitwick said then, smiling slightly. "I do believe your friends are waiting for you."

"His friends, not mine," Severus muttered under his breath, but didn't argue with the teacher.

"That we'll see," muttered James, taking him by hand and almost forcefully dragging him out of the classroom.

Just like he'd expected, his friends waited for them right outside the classroom.

"What was that about?" asked Lily curiously. "Why'd he ask you to stay?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, "and what's the matter with you two, anyway?" He eyed Severus suspiciously, seemingly still not having given up his prejudices and hatred.

"Well, to make a long story short, I and Severus came to a truce yesterday," James said, only to be interrupted by Peter's hastied question.

"Woah, did you just say, 'Severus?'" questioned the fair-haired boy, looking perplexed.

"Yes, I did," James admitted. "A part of our truce is that we're now in first name basis."

This time, he was interrupted by the loud applauding coming from Remus and Lily, who were both smirking broadly.

"Would you please let me finish?" asked James, frustrated. His mood was certainly not helped when he saw the slightly amused curl of lips on Severus's otherwise blank face.

"Sure, go ahead," Remus said, the broad grin never fading. "I'm curious to hear more of this."

"Well, after you hear the circumstances of our coming to this truce, you're not probably grinning," said James grimly. Then, drawing a deep breath, he prepared to tell the well-planned lie about the "accident" in the previous day's Potions class. However, he was once again interrupted, now even before he could start properly.

"My father is a bastard," Severus said, sounding surprisingly calm. "When I was nine, he caused the potion I was working on to splash all over me. The potion burned my eyes, taking away about 90 percent of my eyesight. It hasn't got any better since then. Instead, my sight has been turning to worse - the reason why James insisted on us faking that 'accident' yesterday. Today, at the dinner, everybody'll hear the cover story we made Madam Pomfrey to accept. That's why I'm on your lessons, and, from now on, your table at the Great Hall - James has been assigned to take care of me."

Nobody said anything. Instead, they all stared at Severus, their jaws hanging open - including James's. He'd certainly not expected the Slytherin to tell the truth to his friends.

"Shut your mouths," Severus snapped then. "I cannot maybe see you, but I know you're looking like bloody fly traps right now, waiting for an insect to fly into your mouths. You too, James. I might just as well tell everything, they'd find out sooner or later anyway."

"You - you're blind?" managed Sirius to ask at last.

"Almost," snorted the Slytherin. "So forgive me that I'm not flattering you for your so-called good looks, Black. To say it as it is, I've never quite seen you, not really."

"If you did, I'd become worried," Sirius muttered. "I mean, what kind of a person checks out his fiancé's best friend, even if the friend happens to be as gorgeous as I am?"

"Thinking highly about ourselves, aren't we?" asked Remus dryly. "I'd pick a blond any day." With this, he wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, resting his head against the taller boy's shoulder.

"Well, that's you," Sirius said, "and you've always been a bit odd anyway." Then, he ducked as one of Remus's books flew towards him.

Severus grasped James's arm. "Can I still slip from my promise?" he asked quietly, almost pleadingly - as pleadingly as he was capable of, anyway.

"No," James said, rolling his eyes as his two friends started to wrestle on the floor. "If I have to stand them, then you have to, too."

"Let's go to the Gryffindor Common Room," suggested Peter, casting a pained glance towards his fiancé. "They'll arrive there eventually." Lily, James, and Severus agreed to that, although the Slytherin was a bit wary as he nodded.

They hadn't got even halfway the corridor as they heard a yell behind them, "Oi, guys! Wait for us!" After a moment, Remus and Sirius ran to them, their hair muzzled by the fight.

"Don't you ever learn?" asked Lily scoldingly. "Why do you always have to fight?"

"Well," said Remus, glancing towards Sirius, who finished, "we're guys."

"They're guys too!" exclaimed the young witch, pointing at the three other boys. "And I didn't see them rolling on the floor!"

"They're boring boys," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose. Remus didn't say anything, he just nodded enthusiastically.

Severus snorted. "That explains quite a lot of things," he said, not to anyone in particular. "You've banged your head to the floor so often that it has injured your brains permanently."

"Hey!" shouted Sirius in protest. "I got eleven OWLs last year!"

"So did I," the Slytherin replied calmly, not raising to the bait. "And I'm blind. So how does that show that you'd be any more intelligent than an ordinary, seeing student?"

An embarrassed flush rose to Sirius's cheeks as the other Gryffindors laughed at him. "I hate you," he grumbled to his once-enemy.

"No, you don't. You're only saying that to make me feel better," Severus said casually. Then he said, "I truly hope you know where you are going. I've got no idea what is in this part of the castle."

"Oy, poor Snapey-poo is lost," squealed Sirius in fake enthusiasm. "Quick, let's find a classroom and lock him there, he won't find back to his room before next week!"

"Do that, and I swear I will castrate you," threatened Severus with a cool tone.

"Then you'd have Professor Malfoy at your neck," Peter pointed out. "Do you really want to be responsible of the Malfoy family line not continuing?"

"A good point, but not good enough," argued the blind boy. "Lucius could magically get himself an heir from a pig, it'd be far better than one created from Black."

"Nice to see you are getting along," chuckled James, making sure that he walked between Severus and Sirius, stopping the Animagus from attacking the other boy. That he would surely have done otherwise, considering the look of both rage and hardly hidden amusement on his face. Severus's face was just as cool as always, but James caught a glimpse of a slight almost-smile in the corners of his lips.

At last, they reached the Fat Lady. Sirius tried to make Severus angry by demanding that he had to turn around and close his ears while they said the password, but much to his annoyance, Severus did just that. Now James was sure that he saw a smirk on his fiancé's face. Clearly he was enjoying the debate, much like Sirius himself.

When they went to the Common Room, everyone's eyes were drawn to Severus. A couple of students even got up as if to come nearer, but James's sharp comment stopped them. "I'm a Gryffindor, and he's my fiancé," the bespectacled boy snapped. "I don't give a fuck if he's a Slytherin, he's coming here and that's it. Any disagreements?" Nobody dared to say anything as he casted a threatening glare around them.

They took one corner of the room to themselves, casting some charms around it to keep anybody from hearing what they talked. Or, mostly, it was James who talked, and the others listened, Severus sometimes making a comment on something. After lengthy explanations, the other Gryffindors got a general picture of both Severus's childhood and the development of he and James's relationship. All details, however, were not given to them.

As James had stopped talking, Remus asked hesitantly, "So... you've never really seen us?"

Severus shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "I'm guessing that Black has darker hair than Pettigrew, but even that's mostly a guess with my sight."

"Very well." For some time, the werewolf seemed to be considering things. Then he asked, "Would you like to do that, like, feature-studying thing? The same you did to James?"

Hesitating a bit, Severus replied, "If I may."

They both stood, Remus walking nearer to the other boy. The other teens watched quietly as Severus raised his hands, running light fingertips all over Remus's face. As he at last let his hands down, he actually smiled. "Figures," he said dryly. "Your canines are so much stronger than those of a usual human that I could notice the difference even this way."

"Hey, don't blame me," the werewolf said with a slight smile. "It's not like I asked for it."

"No, it isn't," admitted the Slytherin quietly. "Any more than I asked for a bastard father."

After a moment of uneasy silence, Lily stood up. "I can be the next one," she said, faking a cheerful tone.

For some time, they just took turns being studied by Severus. After Sirius (whom the others had almost forced to it) had been "seen", the atmosphere had eased a lot.

"So, you'll be on all our lessons, eh?" Lily asked. "Better be ware, then. These guys usually create havoc, on purpose or not."

"Believe me, Evans, I've noticed it often enough on the Potions lessons," Severus replied dryly. "It was almost frightening to notice how surely James knew what to do to create an explosion that wouldn't do any real harm."

"Aw, was little Sev frightened?" squealed Sirius. "Don't worry, big and mighty Prongs will surely protect you!"

Snorting slightly, Severus replied, "Have you ever considered having your head examined, Black?"

The others watched in amusement as they continued the verbal lashing. "I'm sorry," James said in mock seriousness at one point, looking apologetically at Remus. "It seems that you've lost your favourite fight partner to my fiancé."

"I think I can live with that," the werewolf replied, shrugging. Then he grinned. "Besides, I can always join in."

As Sirius heard that, his face lit up. "Threesome!" he exclaimed eagerly.

The Gryffindors all laughed, while Severus covered his eyes with his hand - a rather pointless gesture, but it got the message through - and groaned.

"Please, tell me they're not always like this," he said then to the general direction of Lily.

"I'm sorry," the witch replied. "They're not always like this, though."

"No," Peter said with a little grin. "Usually, we're much worse!"

"Fuck," grumbled the Slytherin.

He regretted this immediately as Sirius's voice piped up, "Whom?"

* * *

The dinner time came soon. The Marauders, Severus, and Lily walked towards the Great Hall in one group. Once arriving there, they all headed to the Gryffindor Table, threatening glares from the Marauders silencing anyone who tried to argue about a Slytherin sitting there.

As everyone had settled on their place, the Headmaster rose from his seat.

"I have rather bad news to you," Dumbledore said gravely. "Because of an unfortunate accident in the Potions class, Severus Snape from Slytherin has lost most of his sight. I'm asking you fellow students to keep this in mind, as well as I'm reminding that anybody trying to use Mister Snape's disability on their advantage will be assigned a month's detention. Because Mister Snape's fiancé, James Potter from Gryffindor, has agreed to guide his fiancé, will Mister Snape from now on participate on the Gryffindor lessons, as well as eat in their table. I've also been asked to inform you that anybody having a problem with this can express their disagreements to Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, who'll be delighted to handle them."

At this, Sirius gave a doggy grin to a Gryffindor who'd been eyeing Snape accusingly. Although the grin looked happy to any teacher possibly observing them, the poor fifth-year Gryffindor didn't miss the threatening side of it. Shivering, he pulled his chair away from the Marauders and their new companion.

James noticed that, smiling approvingly. Even though Sirius kept up the hateful attitude, his actions, as well as Severus's, told more than well that there wasn't any real animosity between them. Partly this was because of James, partly maybe because they knew each other in other ways. Severus had told that he sometimes went to talk with Professor Malfoy - whom he considered a friend - and Sirius surely had caught something from these visits.

As they started to eat, James noticed that Severus was once again a bit uncertain, like he'd been at the breakfast and lunch. With a quiet voice, he told his fiancé where everything was, carefully leading the long-fingered hand to each thing as he listed them. James's friends watched intently this short interaction, as did most of the people in the Gryffindor Table.

In the end, Severus nodded, looking much more certain. "And just ask, if you need any help," James added, being sure to say this so quietly that even couldn't catch the words. Severus, however, caught them, and nodded again briefly - being almost blind, he had a better hearing than most people. Remus, of course, heard it also with his werewolf hearing, and gave them both an odd look before starting to eat.

James chose to ignore this odd look, starting to eat also.

* * *

The Next Chapter: **Last Wills**

The boys have a sarcastic DADA teacher, which leads to an interesting homework.


	13. Last Wills

Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine.

A/N: Just one of those couple of "funny" (yeah, like they amused anybody but me) chapters I'm going to do before I move on in the plot.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Last Wills

* * *

"That bastard obviously thinks this is funny," mumbled James to himself as he gathered his DADA notes.

He could still hear the teachers' sarcastic voice. _"As most of you are clearly incompetent to defend themselves against any Dark threat, you are going to write your last will and testament as a homework for the next lesson. You'll need it more than the little you manage to get to your head about Defence Against Dark Arts."_

'Well, if we're not learning anything, it's most probably the teacher's fault,' he mused as he started to plan what he was going to write.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked from the other end of their desk, interrupting his thoughts.

"My DADA assignment," replied James. "My last will, you know. The teacher obviously thinks he's funny when he says that we're too incompetent to stay alive very long," he replied, and actually chuckled. "It's true, though. I think only Remus and a couple of others in our class would pass the exams if they were held now."

"It was the same with our class, although I do think that I, personally, would pass the exams. At least if the target keeps some noise in the practical parts, that is."

James nodded slowly. "I think they're going to make it easier to you," he said then. "I mean, you're obviously the best of the class in DADA, like you are in almost every class. Your only defect is the fact that you cannot see, and that's enough to put us others past you."

"Yeah..." Severus fiddled with the parchment in front of him. "I don't even know where to start," he sighed.

"What's your problem?" asked James curiously. "Don't you have anything to leave behind?"

The Slytherin snorted. "For your information, James, I have about one million Galleons," he said levelly. "I inherited half of my Mum's fortune, as well as everything from her parents as they died. No, my problem is rather than I don't know to whom I could leave anything without losing the rest of my reputation."

"Maybe you could make it something nasty," suggested James, knowing that Severus would like that.

"Like?" questioned the Slytherin, raising one elegant eyebrow.

"I once heard of a Muggle whose wife hated his habit of smoking," James told with a grin. "In his will, he left his whole fortune to his wife - with the condition that she must smoke a box of cigarettes every day for the rest of his life."

Severus's eyes actually lit up. "You can do that?" he asked almost eagerly.

Nodding, James replied, "Yeah. Another had ordered that with his fortune, there had to be a race held in his home village every year on his birthday. The racers must be riding on pigs."

A rare smirk spread on the Slytherin's pale face. "Beware, the world," he muttered with a nasty gleam in his eyes. Then, he started writing.

Shaking his head in amusement, James set to work.

At last, James got his last will written. It looked rather good, at least to him as he eyed it.

"I, James Michael Potter, in my full understanding and comprehension, am leaving the following parts of my property to the following people.

My invisibility cloak and my wand to Sirius Black, my best friend, who always is ready for a good prank.

My racing broom to Remus Lupin, who's the only one that I admit is a better flyer than I.

My engagement ring to Lily Evans, because she said she liked it.

Mr. Snuffles to Severus Snape, because he'll surely hate it. He'll also get my Animagus certificate just because he hasn't accomplished it himself.

My diary (AKA Prank Daily) to my parents, just in case they wanted to know what all I've done at school.

All my dungbombs, itching powder, and other prank means to the Slytherins. I leave it to my friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter to deliver them.

All other knick knacks that I've collected through the years I want to be thrown at the Giant Squid, since I've thrown so many things at it that a couple of more won't do any harm.

Once a Marauder, and always a Marauder,

James Potter'

He glanced up and saw that Severus had also put his quill down. "You done?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied the Slytherin, his fingers flying over the text in last checking.

"May I read it?"

"Sure, go ahead," shrugged Severus, handing the parchment out to him. James snatched the scroll and began to read it.

"I, Severus Salazar Snape, in my full understanding and comprehension, am leaving the following parts of my property to the following people.

A hundred thousand Galleons to Peter Pettigrew, with the condition that he must take also the portrait of me in my bedroom and hang it next to his bed for the rest of his life. The portrait must face him.

Also fifty thousand Galleons to Remus Lupin, with the condition that he must sing "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf" once a day for the next 10 years. Another hundred thousand Galleons if he names his first daughter Luna Silver.

My engagement ring to my father, who always thought much more of this engagement than I did. He may just sell the ring, like he did to my mother's engagement and wedding rings as soon as he'd killed her.

To Lucius Malfoy, who definitely doesn't need any more money, I leave the knowledge that I would've named my first son after him without hesitating (not that Potter'd accepted that). I also leave him my wand, for he's the nearest thing to a friend I have.

I leave a hundred thousand Galleons to Lily Evans, with the condition that she must dye her hair bright green and keep it that way for the next five years.

A hundred and fifty thousand Galleons to Sirius Black, if he changes his second name from "Solomon" to "Severus". I happen to know he hates his name anyway.

The rest of my properties - about five hundred thousand Galleons - to my fiancé James Potter, with the condition that he must wear the engagement ring he got from me for the rest of his life. I may not be very eager to be engaged to him, but the thought of him wearing the sign of his involvement with me gives me great satisfaction.

Missed by nobody, but hellish to the last breath,

Severus Salazar Snape"

At last, James raised his eyes at Severus. "I must say that you're one nasty thing," he said with a smirk. "Although I would take away that bit about your father if I were you."

"Maybe I should," Severus agreed, shrugging. "It's true, though."

James nodded slowly. Then he asked, "Do you want to read mine? It's hardly as twistedly amusing as yours undeniably is, but..."

"Give it here." The onyx eyes didn't glance down to the parchment even once as the long fingers danced over James's will, the dry smirk never fading or changing. "How cute," he said dryly at last. "Thanks for at least protecting my reputation. I don't think I could have ever lived it down if you'd said that you're giving me your puppy because I like it. And of course Evans likes the grin, I have a good taste after all."

"Full of ourselves, aren't we?" chuckled James. "Anyway, I think that part about Peter's a bit too nasty. After all, it's also Remus's bed - you're not paying him anything for it!"

"They can simply put Silencing Charms up if they want to do something, the portrait can't see any more than I can," Severus replied calmly. "The only reason I demanded that is that Pettigrew's still a bit scared of me sometimes."

"Who wouldn't be?" asked James with an innocent tone.

Severus glared at him. "Oh, shut up. You're my fiancé, you're supposed to defend me."

"In your dreams, Snape."

"Nope. You don't want to know what there is in my dreams."

"Why don't I want to know? Is it nightmares or wet dreams?" Now, it was James's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"As it's not about you, it can't be a very bad nightmare," said Severus, smirking slightly.

"Somebody, fast! Kill me before I die for laughing too much. Sev just told a joke!"

"Do not call me Sev."

"Sev, Sev, Seee-eeev..."

"You know, sometimes I wonder whether you're sixteen or six."

"That's a question my Dad's never managed to solve. He knows he was in labour for almost thirty hours to produce me, but obviously the pain hazed his mind enough to make him miss the year."

"Oh ha ha. You're so funny, James."

"I know I am. That's why you love me."

"And as I don't love you, just how funny can you be?"

"That I cannot answer, it's classified information."

"Oh shut up."

"What if I won't?"

"I'll get your beloved broom and stick it so far up your arse that you'll be eating the twigs for breakfast tomorrow."

"You're always so imaginative in your threats."

"And then I'll rip your balls off and stick them inside your head through your ears. There should be more than enough of empty space."

"Ouch..."

"Exactly."

* * *

The next chapter: **Photo Album**

Lily seems some photos and makes a comment, which of course results with James and Severus bickering.


	14. Photo Album

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them.

A/N: I'm going to write this even if just to spite you.

Oh, and don't worry... It'll still be a couple of more chapters of James/Severus, then maybe some Remus/Peter, and then I'll get into developing Sirius/Lucius further. _Much_ further, if you get my drift.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Photo Album

* * *

"Is James here?"

Not even bothering to open his eyes, for he knew the incomer wouldn't buy his act, Severus replied, "Went somewhere. He said he won't stay away for long. You can wait for him here, if you want."

"Oh, sure." Lily stepped into the room, glancing around. Severus sat on his bed, his eyes closed and fingers tracing the text on the book in his lap. The desk was empty minus a couple of school books and something that seemed to be a photo album. The album was open, a quill lying on it. "What's this album?" she asked quriously.

"What? Oh, it's just a photo album my godmother has made for me," replied Severus. "She's Russian, my Mum's cousin, so the picture descriptions are also in Russian. I've been wanting to translate them and make them more accurate ever since I got it, but for obvious reasons, I'm not capable of that. So, James has been helping me with it."

"That's very nice from him," commented the young witch, fingering the pages of the album.

"So it is," said the Slytherin quietly. "I read them aloud in English, and James makes his additions to the descriptions, writing them down. Madam Pomfrey doesn't even allow me to write anything myself anymore, saying that I shouldn't try to live like a seeing person but accept my disability."

Nodding slowly, even though she knew the boy couldn't see her gesture, Lily still kept giving the book curious glances. "May I take a look at it?" she asked after a moment.

"Go ahead," the boy replied, shrugging. "The descriptions are only translated in the beginning, but nothing prevents you watching the pictures even after that point."

Nodding again, Lily took the book, then sat down on one of the chairs next to the desk. Opening the first page, she started to look through the album.

Severus continued reading the text he needed for his Potions essay. Evans's presence didn't disturb him as long as she kept quiet, so he didn't mind the girl watching his pictures. After all, what was the point of not letting others see them, when they weren't of any use to him?

"Who's this, in the picture?" she suddenly asked. Obviously she'd already got to the point where the descriptions were in Russian.

"I'm sorry, Evans," said Severus smoothly, "but I hardly can advise you in the matter from here. If, however, you kindly gave me the album, I might be able to read the description of the picture."

The witch blushed slightly, thanking whatever upper force was watching them that the Slytherin couldn't see it. She handed over the album, leading the boy's fingers to the description of the picture in question.

After a second, Severus smiled slightly. "That's me, when I was six years old," he told, handing the album back to her.

Lily watched the picture closely. The boy seemed to flinch as she watched him, but didn't make any other sign of noticing her. His short, black hair was curled, his nose slightly pointed but perfectly straight, and his eyes intently watching her.

The eyes were what fascinated her the most. They were dark blue on the edges, and the middle areas were so light blue that it was almost white. The tiny black spots in the middle of the contrast of the blue areas were locked at her, the gaze's intensivity well matching the serious expression and the tight line of his lips. All in all, even though the seriousness slightly distracted her, the boy was truly beautiful in an odd, childish way.

"Who could have guessed?" said Lily, smiling. "Severus Snape, the most pretty child I've ever seen."

"Such a difference the years have made, eh?"

Hearing this, she gazed up at the boy now. His hair fell down to his shoulders, only curling slightly in the ends, and his nose had a crook to it that told of being broken at some point. The roundness had disappeared from the cheeks, but the lips were still pressed tightly together. Black orbs looked somewhere to her direction, but not directly at her. A closer examination told her that the eyes weren't actually focused at anything, for they couldn't see anything clearly enough to focus on it.

But the steady, yet delicate features were still there, the high cheekbones, the odd paleness that was a combination of genetics and staying inside. The black locks of hair were still shiny, and even though the onyx eyes couldn't see, their almost hypnotizing intensity hadn't vanished.

"No," she said at last. "The difference really isn't big in the end."

"Geez, Lily," said an all too familiar voice behind them, "So now you're hitting at my fiancé, eh?"

"Alas, no such luck," Severus replied lightly. "You're still stuck with me."

"And that's why I'm crying," said James, mock-sniffling and faking to wipe tears away from his eyes.

"Nobody's believing you," the Slytherin replied evenly. "I know that you really love me."

"In your dreams, Snape."

"No, no, no. It's only you who's having dirty dreams about us. My dreams are completely Potter-free."

Lily observed in slight amusement this interaction between the two boys. It was amusing when Sirius and Remus fought, and especially when Sirius and Severus did that. However, even though this was not really fighting, it was just as entertaining.

Turning the next page of the album open, she giggled. "Oh, my," she said, watching in amusement the scene in front of her. There were James and Severus, somewhere near seven (Severus's nose wasn't broken yet), very eagerly trying to strangle each other. "Say, what did you get for punishment for this?"

James glanced at the picture and smirked. "No dessert for a week," he replied.

Severus reached out his hand, and Lily led his fingers to the right description. Then, the Slytherin said softly, "My father threw me to the floor, breaking my arm."

"Oh." Amusement left Lily very suddenly. "I - I'm sorry. I didn't know -"

"Nothing to be sorry about, Evans," the boy replied, waving her apologies away. "It's not your fault that my father was an insufferable bastard."

James, however, took the album, examining the picture closely. He remembered the scene; it had happened on his seventh birthday party. Back then, he'd been too angry to think at all. Now, however, as he watched the young Severus, he noticed things he'd previously been blind to. The distress in the boy's eyes, for example, or the slightly defending posture. And, most importantly, the hint of fear in the glowing blue eyes.

'_Shit_,' he thought to himself, '_Severus must have thought that I was going to kill him right there and then_.' He genuinely wanted to apologize, but he just couldn't force the words out of his mouth, not with Lily there next to them.

So, instead of apologizing, he tried to lead the conversation elsewhere. "So, you came to look for me, right, Lily?" asked he, watching the girl curiously.

"Exactly." The redhead wiped a curl of hair away from her eyes, then said, "As much as I hate to admit this, I need help with my Transfiguration essay. I guess I could have asked any of you guys, but, well, you're the best one. Oh, and Snape," she then said, glancing at the boy who could not see that, "Remus also asked me to tell you that the thing you asked about is in order, and he'd want to talk with you tomorrow."

Severus nodded, oblivious to the curious look James gave them both. The bespectacled boy decided not to push it, however. He was only glad that Severus was getting along with his friends, and the whatever reason was behind that wasn't important. Most probably Remus was tutoring the Slytherin with something - Merlin knew that the other Marauders would have been in a trouble with their studies more than once without him.

So, he started to explain a particularly difficult Transfiguration theory to Lily - he was truly fascinated by the subject, which wasn't a miracle, considering that he was truly talented in it. Severus merely sat on his bed, seemingly halfly listening to them, and didn't say anything for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The Next Chapter: **Thunder Storm**

More Gryffindor intruders lead into Severus going outside - something he will regret dearly.

Please, if anybody's even reading this story, please let me know... It's getting a bit annoying to have only one or two reviews each chapter, although I do truly appreciate them all. Those few are what really keep me going.


	15. Thunder Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own them, lovely JKR is their mommy. I'm just a baby-sitter. (And very well I've looked after them...)

A/N: Sorry, but I want to indulge in some more Sev-torturing. ::nasty grin:: You heard right. This chap is rather mild, compared to what will come, but still...

I'd like to give my thousand thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story this far. It's truly nice to know that I'm not only writing this to myself. (Or that I'm not planning the sequel for naught, anyway... Yeah, there's going to be a sequel. Eventually.)

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Thunder Storm

* * *

"Hey, Snape? Is James around somewhere?"

Once again, Severus didn't open his eyes. "You know, paying attention to the fact that this is supposed to be our private dormitory, there are quite a lot of Gryffindor intruders," he said dryly. "And paying attention to the fact that James and I are supposed to stay together everywhere, he's quite a lot somewhere without me knowing just what he's doing or where." With a sigh, he added, "And that meant, 'No,' Black. James is not here - like you can clearly see. Do you wish to wait for him here, or shall I give him a message once he returns?"

"No, it isn't that important. I just thought you two could come with me and Lily outside for a bit, it's a very nice day out there." A sudden smile lit up the Marauder's face as he added, "Hey, what if you came with us? We can leave a message to James, he'll surely find us."

"Somehow, I have the feeling that I should not," mumbled Severus. "But as I have nothing better to do, I shall accept your offer. Very well, Black. I'm coming with you and Evans."

"Great!" With a bright smile, Sirius came to the room, snatching a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk. Quickly scribbling a note to his friend, he added, "Oh, and my name is Sirius. Not Black."

"And my name is Severus. Not Snape," said Severus back. "So I think we're quite equals in the name matter. Or are you willing to change that detail?"

"First name basis would be fine with me," the Animagus replied, shrugging. "But that might cause a mass heart attack, don't you think?"

"Point taken," replied Severus levelly. He knew that James knew that he and Sirius weren't as hateful towards each other as they acted to be. What his fiancé didn't know, however, was that they were at least as good friends as Severus and James, if not better. They'd made up for their fights after the Willow Incident on their fifth year, mostly because of Lucius forcing them to it. After many conversations in Lucius's quarters whenever Sirius's and Severus's visits happened to be at the same time, they'd noticed that they had a lot in common. Their fights were just for entertainment and act. Like Sirius had said, the hatred between them had become even more famous than the hatred between James and Severus. Most of the student body as well as the staff would be likely to have a fit if they acted openly friendly towards each other.

Lily waited for them outside the rooms. As Sirius explained her the situation, not forgetting to glare at Severus, who did not see this but knew him well enough to reply with a sneer, she just nodded, not surprised. Therefore, they all set to walk through the long, twisted corridors and stairways to get outside. Lily even offered her arm to Severus to guide him - it was a habit James had been taught by their professors, and one he'd also taught to his friends. That way, it was much easier to Severus to follow his guide than if he'd only been dragged by hand.

They'd just got outside as somebody called after them. They all recognized the voice immediately, and turned to look at the person coming to them, although Severus's line of gaze missed its goal by about ten feet.

Remus soon came nearer, his long, quick strides closing the distance between them. Once getting to his friends' side, the werewolf grinned broadly. "You're not getting anywhere without me," he said teasingly. "I shall not allow that!"

"I'm afraid it's not up to you," Severus muttered, but didn't argue any further. So, Remus joined them on their way, cheerfully bickering with both Sirius and Severus.

"So, Severus, have you been reading the book?" the werewolf asked once they'd reached the Marauders' favourite oak tree by the lake and made themselves comfortable under it.

"Yes, I have," replied the Slytherin simply. "And most of it all is well beyond me. How could I imagine the form of anything in front of me, when I cannot _see_ anything?"

Chuckling, Lily said, "And here I was thinking that Transfiguration is difficult to _me_. Honestly, Snape, every day I'm more and more fascinated by the fact that you've even survived life in Hogwarts this far, leave alone passed all tests with flying colours."

"Don't forget Astronomy," Severus said with a smirk. "In that, I'm horrid, although only for obvious reasons." He slipped a tiny book away from under his belt, where he'd tucked it when he'd left the room, and returned it to its original size with a tap of his wand.

"Odd," Sirius said, frowning. "It seems rather thick."

"And it is thick," replied Severus calmly. "You see, my edition is written in Braille, so it naturally is thicker than your books."

"Braille?" echoed Sirius, his eyes widening. "As in, the blind-writing?"

"Precisely, Black. Again, you surprise me with your momentary lack of ignorance."

"I'll be sure not to let that go on. So, why can't you just read it normally? I thought you had a spell for that. Or have you forgotten it?"

Severus sneered. "For your information, Black," he said coolly, "I have Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster to thank for that. They're all the time ever more insisting that I should behave like any blind person, and not try to stick to the seeing people's way of life. It'll be much easier to me that way if I some day couldn't use my magic for one reason or another, they say."

"Don't you agree?" asked Remus curiously.

"Of course I do. I'm intelligent enough to realize that I must not get dependant on anything but myself. Not James, not magic, not anything."

"That could be one really lonely way to live," said Sirius with a grin, "if you didn't have us cheering up even your dullest day!"

"And the world rejoiced," muttered Severus under his breath, making sure that everyone, especially Sirius, heard his sarcastical comment.

However, it did not hit its goal. "Oh, so it indeed does!" the Grim Animagus exclaimed. "We're bringing joy and cheerfulness everywhere in the Wizarding World! Then we'll get our own TV program and bring it everything to the Muggle World, also! And then, Sevvy dear, then you'll be HAPPY!" Nobody could miss the half teasing, half threatening tone in the last word.

Severus crawled away from Sirius, leaving Remus between them. "He's your friend, Lupin," he murmured, "I'm only here because of my fiancé. It's your duty to save me from his insanity."

As an answer, Remus turned into a wolf, giving him a toothy smile. Sirius soon followed the example.

After a moment, they sat in a relative silence, Severus and Lily both concentrated on their textbooks and scratching one canine behind the ears. Moony pressed his head affectionately against Severus's legs, begging to be petted and scratched more, while Padfoot lay on his back in a perfect picture of a completely, utterly happy dog.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of lightning, then loud thundering. I an instant, Padfoot and Moony were on their feet, running towards the castle on the speed of something escaping a frightening thing.

"Sirius! Remus!" exclaimed Lily, half standing, half sitting, reaching her hand after the dog and the wolf. "Come back!"

"Let them go, Evans," Severus said dryly. "Almost all canines are afraid of thunder, Animagi or not."

"But - maybe we should go after them?" suggested the girl. "Try to make them calm down, or something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Severus replied. "I'll follow you in a bit."

"But can you get back by yourself?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm blind, Evans, not an invalid," the boy snapped sharply. "I can assure you, with the Bat Radar I'm fully capable of getting back to the castle myself. There are no monsters around here who might eat me."

"No, but..." She trailed off. Shaking her head with a sigh, she said, "Be that way, then."

"Oh, I do believe I will."

And with that, she started to walk towards the castle. When she was about the halfway to there, it suddenly started to rain. Heavy, wet drops fell down to her back, making her speed up, until she was running towards the castle.

When Lily got to the castle, she couldn't find the two Animagi anywhere. After many questions she found out that Padfoot had ran towards his living quarters, and Moony had been seen escaping to the Gryffindor Tower. Therefore, they were most probably already being calmed down by Peter and Lucius.

Then, another worry came to her mind. Severus was still outside, alone. A brief glance out of the window was enough to tell her that it was now raining dogs and cats, as well as thundering loudly. She had to doubt whether the boy could get back safely.

Just as she was going to go back outside to search for Severus, she heard James's voice shouting, "Oi, Lily! Where's Severus?"

"He's outside," the witch replied, half fearing what James would say. "We were sitting by the side of the lake, under the big oak tree. Moony and Padfoot got frightened by the thundering, so Severus told me to follow them."

"And you left him there?" exclaimed the bespectacled boy.

"He said he'd be fine -" she started, but was interrupted by her friend's sharp reply.

"He's damn well not fine, and you know that! The rain's completely spoiling the Radar. Severus cannot see where he's going, he could just as well be heading towards the Forbidden Forest now! If he falls and hurts himself, or gets burned by a lightning bolt, or somehow gets hurt it'll be _your_ fault, because you took him outside and left him there!"

Lily couldn't say anything, she just nodded miserably. James gave him the last furious glance, then headed towards the outdoors. As soon as he was outside in the rain, he transformed, running as a stag out to find his fiancé.

Lily watched as he went, a sinking feeling in her heart telling that everything was not okay with Severus.

* * *

Prongs ran through the rain and thundering, the human part of his mind forcing him to continue despite the stag's natural fear of storms. He had to find Severus, no matter what.

At first, he ran to the oak tree Lily had mentioned - he knew the way better than well. There, he started sniffing the air for any signs of Severus. His sense of smell was hardly as good as Moony's or Padfoot's, and the rain was making his job even more difficult, but with a bit of trying, he found a more recent trail of Severus's scent than the one that had led him to the tree.

Prongs leaped forward, hoping to find the boy for one obvious reason - he wasn't walking towards the school, but towards the Forbidden Forest, just like James had feared.

Fear and relief fought inside him as he just after a moment saw a dark, huddled form in the ground. Relief won as he got nearer and saw that not only it was Severus, but that he was very well alive and kicking.

The Slytherin glanced up to him and sighed in relief. "I stepped into a hole on the ground, and then, I think, I twisted my ankle," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Or at least it hurts too much to walk, whatever it is."

"Just great," muttered James, who'd already transformed into his human form. They were both soaked through in the rain that just continued to fall, accompanied by a lighting bolt and thundering every now and then. "Let's see. We'll get to the castle fastest if you get to my back. The stag is very well able to bear your weight."

"Otherwise, that sounds good to me," said Severus, "but how the hell am I supposed to get onto your back, when I cannot even stand up?"

"Easy," James replied, trying to get a cheerful tone into his voice. "I'll go on all fours now, you get to my back and hold tightly on my neck, and I transform."

Severus's expression showed better than well what he thought of this plan, but after some coaxing from James, he agreed to the plan.

Prongs couldn't get as quickly forward as without the burden on his back, but after some time, the thoroughly soaked couple appeared to the castle's front door. Lily was already there, her expression that of guilt, and even Sirius had dared to come, even though he flinched every time he saw lightning or head thundering. He had obviously picked some traits from his Animagus form, like they all had. Remus couldn't come - the animal traits were too strong in him, as he was a werewolf - and Peter had remained inside, soothing his boyfriend. Lucius, however, was there, looking slightly worried.

"Oh my God," whispered Lily, covering her mouth with her arm as she saw Prongs carrying Severus. "What happened?"

"I twisted my ankle," the dark-haired Slytherin replied in a hiss. "Now, could you _please_ let me down, James?"

"I'll help you," Lucius said, and stepped forward to help the young wizard slide away from the stag's back. Then he supported Severus, and James, transforming back into his human form immediately, supported his fiancé from the other side.

With some effort they got Severus to the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey told that Severus had not only twisted his ankle, but also fractured it. Therefore, she demanded him to stay in the Infirmary for at least two days - a condition he was not happy about.

Lily was now sniffling constantly, blaming herself for the Slytherin's injury. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said miserably. "I'm so sorry for leaving you there - I never should have -"

"Shut up, Evans," Severus snapped, unable to bear her weeping anymore. "I told you to leave, remember?"

"It doesn't matter!" the witch exclaimed tearfully. "You could have been seriously injured or - or - or _died_! And then it'd been my fault, and mine alone!"

Severus poked James sharply on the ribs. "Whatever you said to her, take it back," he muttered angrily. "I'll stand anything rather than her weeping over something that didn't even really happen."

James sighed and rolled his eyes, then looked at Lily. "Stop crying, or he'll beat me unconscious," he said, attempting to get a serious tone now. He was truly relieved to know that Severus was, even if not all right, then at least relatively so.

Severus didn't say anything to this, but he glared at him rather effectively - the only thing spoiling the threatening effect was that the glare missed his fiancé with about a foot. James merely smirked in response, ruffled Severus's hair, and then ducked the pillow the Slytherin had thrown towards him.

* * *

The next chapter: **To Be Safe**

The Marauders are home for the Christmas break a couple of days before Christmas, but James gets a nasty surprise as Severus suddenly appears to the Potters' home.


	16. To Be Safe

Disclaimer: I only own James' and Severus' parents. Everything else belongs to JKR.

A/N: Ah, here it is... More Sev-torture... And fluffy, slashy James/Severus interaction! ::nods eagerly:: Yup yup, as in, they actually _do_ something!

So, WARNING: SLASH OC/OC, SS/JP

Note: I didn't come up with Cedric's name. My oldest little brother did. He picked it from the comic W.I.T.C.H. and didn't even realize the connection to Potterverse before I pointed it out.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So 

To Be Safe

* * *

It was two days to Christmas. James sat curled on a couch in front of the fireplace of the sitting room. His both fathers were sitting on another couch, chattering quietly. 

They'd left Hogwarts for the Christmas break the previous day. Remus and Peter had stayed at Hogwarts, while Severus and James went home, and Sirius had managed to get a permission from his father to stay at the Malfoy Manor over the holidays. Therefore, only Severus and James had been sitting in their compartment in the train.

James'd been concerned about Severus returning to his father. However, as the other boy had pointed out, he couldn't do much about it - his father had demanded him to come home. Anyway, the bespectacled boy had asked him to come to their home as soon as possible, so he'd be safe for at least a part of the Christmas break.

Even though James had invited Severus, he was still surprised as the flames flared high, then again settled down as a black-clad figure stumbled out of the fireplace. All three Potters stared in shock and surprise at Severus, who now stood in front of the fireplace, a trembling hand covering his eyes.

"James," the Slytherin said with a desperate tone, "you have to help me... Merlin, you have to help me..." Then, without another word, he collapsed on the floor, a hand still over his eyes.

Rushing to his fianc's side, James completely ignored the shocked look on his both fathers' faces. "Severus," he said franticly, "Severus, what did that bastard do?"

"My eyes," whispered the Slytherin, "my eyes... That fucking bastard... James, I can't see! Not a thing anymore!" And, as he took his hand off his eyes, James noticed with a sinking feeling what exactly was Severus's injury.

There was a small, deep hole in the middle of both black orbs, some clear fluid flowing out of his eyes. And James knew very well that it wasn't tears.

"That man is going to pay for this," he muttered, collecting his fiancé on his arms. "I swear to Merlin that he will pay!"

"What it is, James?" asked his Dad worriedly. "Who's done, and what?"

"Severus's father," James said just as the Slytherin himself was opening his mouth to reply. "He's popped Severus's eyes with a needle."

"WHAT?" roared his Father, raising from his armchair. "Is he mad or what?"

"Not just any needle," said Severus softly. "It was the fastening needle of my Mum's old jewel." Then, he fell silent again, for he'd fainted.

"James," said his Father, obviously struggling to stay calm, "take your fiancé to St. Mungo's. Do not let him out of your sight."

"Of course, Father," replied James immediately. "What will you two do?"

With a hatred that James had never heard from either of his parents, his Dad said, "We'll go and see that Philip Snape pays dearly."

"You can't!" exclaimed James franticly. "He might hurt you, too!"

With a dry smile, his Father shook his head. "He's certainly not stupid enough to do that in the presence of other people, so he's all alone," he said. "I don't think he'll argue with two armed wizards, especially when one of them is an Auror."

Swallowing, James nodded. "I hope nothing bad will happen to you, too," he whispered. Then, gathering Severus to his arms, he walked to the fireplace. With a small part of his mind he noted how dangerously thin the other boy was. Tossing a pinch of the Floo powder to the flames, he cried out, "St. Mungo's Hospital!"

And with a whirl of green flames and ash, he was away.

* * *

"How is he?" asked a quiet voice from the doorway. James's Dad. 

"All right," replied James, raising his eyes from the unmoving form that lay on the bed, "other than the fact that even the little he had left of his sight is now gone. What about you two?"

"All right, too," his Father replied with a slight smile. "Your Dad will have a splitting headache for the next couple of days, but Philip Snape is now safely in the hands of the Auror's Guild."

"Good," said the boy, sighing in relief. "I'd hate it if he just got away with this."

Both adult wizards stepped into the hospital room, watching quietly as their son stroked lightly one of his fianc's hands.

"Are you really sure this is the same Severus Snape you vowed never to touch just a year ago?" asked his Dad teasingly.

With a dry smirk, James shook his head. "I've come to notice that Snape and Severus are two completely different people. Snape is a person I cannot stand at all, while Severus is quite a nice guy once you get to know him better." With a deep sigh, he added, "I just hope I could have stopped him from going. I knew he wouldn't be safe there, and still I let him go..."

"You couldn't have helped him," said his Dad, his tone now soft and comforting. "Severus's father had demanded him to go home, and you know it. There was no way you could have prevented it."

"I know that," replied James quietly, "but I still can't help the feeling that I should have done more."

Just then, the hand on the bed stirred. "...James?" they heard a quiet voice.

"I'm here, Severus," the boy replied quickly. He and his fathers watched in fascination as Severus's eyelids opened, revealing a pair of light silver orbs.

"I don't see anything," the Slytherin observed dryly. "So my father succeeded." Not bothering turning towards them, he sat up and asked, "What happened to him?"

"The Aurors have him now, we saw to that," James's Father calmed him. "You don't need to worry, he cannot get near you anymore."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," replied the boy quietly.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," sighed the man. "Do not call me that. We don't even know whom you mean if you say 'Mr. Potter'! No, I'm Luke, and my husband's Cedric. Please, call us that."

"Fine then... Luke," said Severus hesitantly, now swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and getting to his feet. For a moment, he stood on his place, his mouth a bit ajar, and James knew he was scanning the room. Then he walked to Luke and asked, a bit hesitantly, "May I?"

"Go ahead," said the man quietly. He stood still while the boy's fine, long fingers studied his features. Then, after repeating the question, Severus also examined Cedric's face. At last, the boy smiled slightly.

"James looks a lot like you, Cedric," Severus said with a slight nod towards the general direction of the addressed one of his fianc's fathers.

"Really?" smirked the man. "Everybody's saying just the opposite, mostly because of James has Luke's hair, eyes, and spectacles."

Shaking his head, Severus replied, "Those things hardly matter to me. His features are mostly from you." Then, he fell silent again.

James hesitantly reached out a hand to touch his fianc's arm. "Severus," he said quietly, "the mediwitch who treated you said that none of your sight can be restored." Then, with an even quieter tone, he added, "I'm sorry..."

"No need to be," Severus sighed. "It's not like the difference was very big, compared with what I'm used to."

"You shouldn't be used to that," muttered Luke. "I can assure you, Severus, your father is going to pay dearly for everything he's done to you."

"That's good," the Slytherin said quietly, "but it still won't give my sight back."

To that, nobody could say anything.

* * *

"You can live here until we go back to Hogwarts," James said, opening the door to his room. Severus nodded slowly, obviously hesitant to live with his fianc's family. 

They both stepped into the room. James saw Severus using the Bat Radar charm to get to know his surroundings. He'd previously cleaned up his room. Usually there'd be books, clothes, and other things lying all around the floor, but as Severus couldn't be ware of those, he'd put everything on its place.

As the other boy didn't say anything, James continued, "Father and Dad said they'll get your stuff tomorrow. Tonight, you can use the one of my pyjamas I laid on your bed. The bed on left is for you."

Again, Severus just nodded, a bit unsettled by the new territory. However, as it was already late and they were both tired, they started slowly to change to bed.

"We were thinking about doing some last-minute shopping tomorrow," continued James as he pulled the pyjama pants on, adamant on getting some kind of a response from his fiancé. "Would you like to come along?"

And again, no reply. James was sure that the silence was accompanied by that damned nod. A bit frustrated, he turned around to snap something at the Slytherin, but was then left just watching.

James's eyes surveyed Severus. The other boy was just slowly buttoning his pyjama shirt, the long, fine fingers taking a button at time and slipping it to its place, every time hiding some more of his pale chest. His blind eyes were not focused at anything, like they never would be, not anymore. The empty gaze made his usually harsh features look almost... delicate. Vulnerable, for the lack of a better word.

James had never listened to his friends whenever they'd told him that Severus was actually good-looking. Even when he'd grown to actually like the Slytherin, he'd never payed any thought to the compliments his friends gave to the other boy about his appearance. He'd been on some level aware of the fact that some considered Severus even handsome, despite his broken nose and almost permanent nasty scowl.

Never before he'd quite realized this himself, however. Now, facing the fragile creature that would once be his, he had no choice but to admit that it was indeed very true.

It wasn't until Severus raised his head with a look of surprise and confusion that James realized he'd slowly walked towards the other boy. Now, he was standing just a foot away from Severus, who of course wasn't looking at him, but looked a bit wary.

Thinking rapidly, James tried to decide what to do. Then he settled on the one course of action that tempted him most.

"Severus?" he asked quietly, licking his lips nervously. The other boy tilted his head to side, indicating that he was listening. Hesitantly raising his hands to cup Severus's face, James asked, "May I?"

After what felt like hours but was really just a couple of seconds, the Slytherin nodded slowly. Not needing more encouraging, James leant forward, pressing his lips lightly against his fianc's.

After just a second, Severus started to respond to his kiss. James felt the long-fingered hands tangling into his messy hair, pressing their mouths more firmly together.

Following whatever little instructions he'd heard about kissing from his friends, James snaked his tongue out, sliding it testingly along Severus's lower lip. At first, he feared that Severus would pull away, but after a moment, the other boy parted his lip, allowing his tongue inside.

Severus tasted good. The taste was nothing he'd recognize, except a slight hint of mint among other things, but it was still good. It was good, because it was Severus.

They didn't do anything else that night, just hugged and kissed. This was too new to them both, exciting and scary at the same time. James was especially careful, knowing that no matter how tough mask Severus was keeping up, his father's attack had left him very vulnerable. And James certainly didn't want his fiancé to be scared of him.

Even if they kept their actions of love in the "safe area," it was obvious to them both that they did love each other. They'd grown to that during the first semester, they just hadn't noticed it until now.

And now that they knew it, they were going to take everything out of it they only could.

It was late at night as Luke peered into his son's room. Like he'd expected, both boys were sleeping in James's bed, arms wrapped around each other.

Smiling gently, the man closed the door, leaving the two boys sleeping.

* * *

A/N: So, to clear up possible confusion: Luke is James's Father. Cedric is his Dad, and he was also the one who carried him. Savvy?

The next chapter: (or so I hope) **Christmas**

Last-minute shopping, cute presents, warm embraces, good will, and other general fluffiness. Beware - your brains will probably be too muzzled up after that to think properly!


	17. Last Minute Shopping

Disclaimer: I only own any OCs, everything else belongs to the great JKR.

A/N: So, I promised you one thing. Well, I feel like giving you another thing. So what are you whining about?

Seriously, I started writing, and suddenly I noticed that the chapter was already the longest one this far and I'd only written the shopping scene. So, I decided to cut it there.

Implied SLASH SS/JP.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Last-Minute Shopping

* * *

"Where do you want to go next?" asked James, turning towards Severus.

"Doesn't matter, really," his fiancé replied calmly. "I only have to visit Flourish & Blotts, Honeydukes, and the Apothecary."

"Couldn't have guessed," said James dryly. "Although I _am_ a bit surprised that you want to buy sweets," he then added teasingly, a broad grin on his face.

"I thought it would be civil to buy something for Pettigrew," said Severus, "and I couldn't think of anything else but sweets." Then he huffed, "Besides, for your information, I actually _do_ eat sweets at times, especially dark chocolate. I'm not as sour as you maybe think."

"Of course not," laughed the bespectacled boy, taking the Slytherin's hand gently into his own. "I was just teasing, Severus. Take it easy."

They'd arrived to the Diagon Alley that morning with James's parents for some last-minute shopping. After getting money from Gringrotts, they'd agreed to meet Luke and Cedric at the Leaky Cauldron after two hours. They'd already visited Quality Quidditch Supplies (of course, it'd been originally James's idea to go there) to buy presents to Remus and Sirius. Or, rather, James had bought to both other Quidditch players in their group of friends, while Severus had only purchased something for Sirius, saying he had something else in his mind for the werewolf. Of course, James had reminded him that he should not buy Remus a muzzle or a collar and a leash. And, of course, Severus had just smirked and thanked him for the good idea.

Therefore, when Severus soon wanted to visit the Magical Menagerie, _alone_, James got very worried. As Severus assured him that he hadn't bought anything for the werewolf, he thought for a moment that he should question his fiancé more about the topic, but then decided to let it be. It wouldn't be his fault if Remus sent a Howler or something even nastier to Severus.

Suddenly, Severus seemed to have heard something, as he stood on his footsteps and turned around. Seconds later James found himself hoping that he'd had time to reflect the Slytherin's actions, since he was lost in a whirl of arms, black hair, and giggles obviously belonging to his best friend.

"Sirius," he breathed as soon as he'd again achieved his balance after the surprise attack. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Greeting you properly," the other boy said with a goofy grin. "Snape! Should have known you'd cling to him even over the holidays."

"Black," said Severus, sounding actually happy about the Black Beater's sudden arrival. "Now, help me get around so I can buy something for this insufferable git without him clinging on my arm all the time."

"Oh, no, don't bother thanking me for my help," mumbled James. Then he flashed a broad grin to Sirius. "Be ware, though," he said jokingly. "I'm sure he's already bought at least one muzzle."

"Very funny, Jamie," huffed the Slytherin. "Seems that you can forget it, Black. I'm not buying anything for the brat."

Sirius, however, merely laughed. "Come on, Snape," he said, offering his arm to the Slytherin with ease. "He'll never leave you in peace if you do that. And I have to still buy his present, anyway."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked James then curiously. "I thought you went to the Malfoys?"

"You didn't know?" asked Sirius, sounding genuinely surprised. "Yeah, I'm spending most of the holidays with them - my Father would find out if I did otherwise. But, as I owled your parents, I'll stay with you until two days after Christmas."

"Really?" exclaimed James, excited. "That's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I didn't know until last evening," laughed his best friend in response. "It was Lucius's idea, he thought I'd prefer being with you to wasting my Christmas with him and his mother. Although I'm now beginning to regret it," he said in mock-disappointment, shooting a glance at Severus, who merely smirked at his words even though did not see the gaze.

It wasn't seemingly until now that he noticed - or registered - the change from Severus's previously black eyes to his now almost colourless orbs. Drawing a sharp breath, he gasped, "What the fuck happened to your eyes, Snape?"

"Thank my Father for it," Severus replied dryly. "He obviously decided that I'd lived too many years almost blind and finished his work at last."

Sirius's jaw dropped. Then he said, "You know, sometimes I think my parents are the worsts on the whole Earth. Then you say something like that and I thank Merlin for my loving and well-treating family."

"Don't make me laugh," the Slytherin merely snorted. Tugging the arm he'd laid his own arm on, he then asked, "Now, when will we go?"

Taking this as a sign to drop the topic, Sirius simply shook his head slowly. Then he flashed his most charming smile - which, of course, went completely on waste on the blind boy. "Sirry on your service, Misters Snape," he said in a high-pitched house-elf imitation. "Sirry shows you around the Alley, Misters Snape?"

James shook his head in half amusement, half disbelief as he watched the two of his closest people, his best friend and newly-found lover, walk away bickering and laughing. If he ever got to know what exactly went on with those two, he'd be ready to believe that Dumbledore used to be a porn star in his youth.

...Not that he wasn't ready to believe anything about their Headmaster, anyway.

* * *

"So it's 'Jamie' now, eh?" asked Sirius teasingly as soon as they were out of hearing. "Is there something I should know of?"

"Well, I and James have slipped from friends to further," said Severus with a dry tone. "Is that what you meant?"

"Excellent!" exclaimed the Animagus. "I'm _so_ proud of you, Severus. You've finally come over your fears! Although I don't really know whether I should be glad about you getting together at last or afraid of the apocalypse. After all, if you and James are actually getting along in bed as well, then the world must be coming to its end." Ignoring the irritated huff from his friend, he then continued, "Now, tell me, did you really buy a muzzle?"

"Nah." Severus put his hand into the pocket of his robe, and then drew something out of it, showing it to him. "Instead, I bought this."

"A collar and a leash?" laughed Sirius. "I swear, Severus, only you could do that! Are they for me or for Moony?"

"Neither," replied the Slytherin with a smirk. "They're for Pettigrew, actually."

This time, Sirius almost doubled over laughing. At last, he got over the fit, wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes with his free hand. "Have you been studying, by the way?" he asked with a grin. "And where are we going to, anyway?"

"Yes, I've indeed been studying," smiled the Slytherin. "Lupin would surely get my hide if I didn't study. And as for your other question, well, I was thinking about going to Eeylop's Owl Emporium. I spoke with Cedric, and he told me that James most probably would want an owl."

"And even if he doesn't, everybody else wants him to get one," murmured Sirius in slight amusement. "When he's not borrowing Cassidy from Remus and Pete, he's begging Lily to let him use Hercules. It's getting rather annoying. I can't understand why he doesn't use the school owls."

"Too much trouble, I'm sure," chuckled Severus. "Because Cassidy is black and Hercules is brown, at least from what I've heard, I'd like to give him a snowy owl."

"An excellent idea," said Sirius with a grin. "Hey, stop! We are there." He led his blind friend into the shop. Fluttering of winds and soft hoots echoed in the deep darkness of the owl store.

"Can I help you, young men?" asked suddenly a voice right from his shoulder. There was the shopkeeper, a tiny wizard much resembling Professor Flitwick.

Sirius was startled, but Severus did not seem so. Instead, he just said, "I'd like to buy a snowy owl for my friend."

"I see. A Christmas present, or is it not?" the wizard said with his sharp voice. Even in the darkness of the shop Sirius saw his colourless, misty eyes. A glance to his other side showed him the similar ones of Severus. It was quite obvious that the shopkeeper was just as blind as his friend.

"It is," replied Severus curtly. "So could you take us to the snowy owls?"

"Most certainly, my boy, most certainly," the wizard chuckled, then started to move about the dark shop with the experience of decades. Sirius led Severus after him even deeper into the dark shop.

"Now, we're there," the wizard said at last, stopping in front of a large shelf full of cages. "If you want, I can send the owl to the recipient tomorrow morning, and give you the cage to wrap into the packet."

"That sounds fine," said the Slytherin. "Could we maybe see them?" Sirius didn't miss the sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Most certainly, my boy," the shopkeeper said again. A quickly whispered, "_Lumos_," brought the white owls for Sirius to see. "Here they are," the wizard said. "Would your seeing friend now want to choose the owl you want to buy?"

Now, Sirius couldn't stay quiet any longer. "How did you know?" he blurted out.

The shopkeeper just let out a weird chuckle. "I may be blind, but I am not stupid," he said amusedly. "And most certainly I am not deaf. Your steps faltered in the darkness like most people's, while your companion walked as swiftly as I do."

"Now, just pick the owl," Severus said, sounding frustrated. "I still have presents to buy, we don't have time for dilly-dallying."

"Fine..." Sirius looked at the owls for some time. Then he made his pick. "That one, second from left on the top shelf," he said. "She resembles my great-aunt Hedwig."

"Hedwig, eh?" chuckled Severus. "Maybe her name should be that." Turning to the general direction of the shopkeeper, he asked, "Can you send her to the Potter Place tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, my boy, of course. What message shall I attach to her leg?"

"Make it read, 'Miss Hedwig brings the most Merry Christmas greetings from Messier Batty to Messier Prongs," suggested Sirius with a broad grin. He chose to ignore the look Severus sent to his direction, which was rather threatening despite his blindness.

"That'll be good, actually," said the Slytherin after a moment of thinking. "Except that make it 'Severus' instead of 'Batty.'"

"Why won't you be Batty?" asked Sirius, pouting childishly. "That'd be such a fine name for you!"

"I'm not one of your insufferable friends, Black," Severus huffed. "I'm not a Marauder - I'm not even an Animagus, am I?"

"Not yet!" Sirius said with a suggestive tone.

"Will you just bloody let it drop?" asked the Slytherin sharply, frowning. Then he said to the shopkeeper, "I'll take her. How much is she?"

The shopkeeper told him the price, and Severus paid him. Then they took the offered cage and shrunk it so Severus could carry it around in his pocket without James seeing it. "So, where now?" Sirius asked then, as they were again out in the sunlight.

"Flourish and Blotts," replied Severus. "I've ordered some books that should be there by now; they'll make a fine present for Lupin."

"Remus," corrected Sirius automatically, starting to lead their way to the right direction. "When are you going to let it to James that you're friends with me?"

"I think he suspects something already," the Slytherin said, shrugging in perfect seriousness. "I've been thinking about giving him a heart attack for a Christmas present."

"You'd better be kidding," chuckled Sirius. Their chatter continued this way until Sirius finally stopped in front of the bookshop. "Okay, we are there," he said, then led Severus into the shop.

"Ah, Mister Snape," the shopkeeper said as soon as they stepped into the store. "Came to pick your order, right?"

"Absolutely right," replied Severus calmly. "Now, may I have them?"

Without further ado the shopkeeper shoved him a small stack of books and told the price. Severus paid him - Sirius could only wonder how well he seemed to recognize the coins by their size only - and then shrank the books, too.

Sirius, who hadn't caught a glimpse of the books, was of course curious. "What were they?" he asked, unable to hold back the question.

"A book of wizarding family traditions for Evans, and Muggle horror books about werewolves," the Slytherin replied levelly. "I think Lupin will find them amusing."

"Are you mad?" exclaimed Sirius. "Werewolves are pictured as about the meanest creatures on Earth in those! The Muggle prejudices about werewolves are even worse than the ones in the Wizarding World!"

"I still think he'll find them funny," replied Severus, not rising to the bait. "At least he liked very much the ones I gave him on his birthday."

That silenced Sirius rather effectively. After a moment of silent shock, he managed to ask, "Then, what will we do now?"

"What about Honeydukes?" suggested Severus. "I've heard that their shop here sells even better chocolate than the one in Hogsmeade. I'd like to see whether that's true."

"Of course, whatever Mister Snape wants," Sirius said, rolling his eyes and being truly grateful that the other boy didn't see that. "I have presents to buy as well, don't you forget that."

"Of course I won't forget," replied Severus with a rare cheerful tone in his voice. "After Honeydukes, I only have to go to the Apothecary, and then I promise to come along wherever you want to go."

"Sure," murmured Sirius with a disbelieving tone, but obeyed all the same. After half an hour of searching through the seemingly endless shelves full of different kinds of sweets, they emerged from the shop, both armed with loads of candies stuffed into their pockets.

"So, how much money do you have for Christmas presents?" asked Severus. "I hardly think your parents gave you much to buy gifts to useless Gryffindors."

"They didn't," replied Sirius. "Instead, they gave me quite a lot to buy decent gifts to Lucius and you - they obviously wish I would hang around you more, you're at least a Slytherin, after all. When I told Lucius about that, he gave me twice as much, told me to buy something with that money to him and use the rest just as I please."

"What, and your Gryffindor pride let you take the money?" the other boy asked in mock-surprise. "I'm almost ashamed of you, Sirius."

"Hey, when we marry, the money will be mine as well anyway," said Sirius defensively. "Believe me, I wouldn't have taken a knut from anybody else. It doesn't matter if I take something from Lucius, however."

So, Severus again visited Quality Quidditch Supplies with his "guide dog," like he said amusedly at one point. After visiting Gambol and Japes - where Severus kept very near to Sirius in fear of becoming a victim of some of the joke supplies - and once again Flourish and Blotts when Sirius had realized he hadn't bought anything to Lily, they went to the Apothecary.

"You're the specialist in this," said Sirius with a slight frown. "What on Earth could I buy to Lucius?"

"Well, I'm going to buy him a new set of crystal test tubes," said Severus. "He only had two left a few weeks ago, and I bet he's already managed to break the rest. Not that he was bad, no, he's truly an as skilled Potions Master as they get, but he tends to be careless when handling the equipment. As for what you could buy him, well, they sell some good Potions books here, too. I probably could pick one that he doesn't have already, so you can buy that."

Sirius agreed to that. After making their purchases in the Apothecary - Severus also bought several Potions ingredients for himself - they decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron waiting for the others. As they sat in a table, both munching their sweets and discussing random things, somebody suddenly sat on one of the free seats around their table.

"James!" exclaimed Sirius, glancing at the intruder. "You're just in time. Now I can go and buy my present for this overgrown bat without him walking around, listening to my every breath." He flashed a grin at James, who grinned back. They both agreed that Severus did resemble a bat in his billowing black robes that never seemed to even get snowy.

"Go ahead," said James, waving his hand. "Just remember that you'll be in the same room as he opens his present, so don't make it anything too bad."

"I won't," promised Sirius with a goofy grin, and was already on his way.

* * *

Sirius was deep in thought as he walked through the crowded Alley. He hadn't before been quite sure about what to buy to Severus, but now, seeing that the boy was completely blind, it was easy to make his decision. He'd heard that Kneazles were perfect pets for blind people, being very loyal and able to guide their owners, but as a licence was required for their ownership, that was impossible. However, there was indeed one kind of creatures who were just as fiercely loyal, and while they looked like nothing Muggles were used to, they were very easy to hide.

So, he soon found himself standing in front of the commaroo cage in the Magical Menagerie. He watched in amazement at the tiny mouse-like creatures in every shade of blue running around the cage and watching him with curious eyes. Sirius wanted nothing as much as a pet - Peter maybe liked animals, but Sirius _loved_ them all - but he knew for sure that his father would have killed the poor creature as soon as he got home. His parents thought that he didn't need any pets, not a cat, a toad, a rat, or even an owl, since he was too much of a bother all by himself. Well, only a year and a half more, and he would forever be free of his family.

After watching the commaroos for quite some time, he finally picked one that seemed even more friendly than its companions. Paying for it, he then tucked the thing into his pocket, where he was going to keep it until they got to the Potter's home and he could hide the creature until the next morning.

Just then, his eyes wandered to a large box in one corner of the shop. As he went to look into it, several little kittens watched back to him with their bright eyes.

Oh, to the Hell with it. If he couldn't have a pet of his own, he'd surely give as many to his friends as possible. He picked a pure white kitten that reminded him of Lucius's blond hair, and paid for her, too. He'd give it to his fiancé when he went to the Malfoy Manor for the rest of his holiday. Maybe it wouldn't be namely his, but at least he'd have it in the same rooms with himself. And maybe he could spend some of his summer holiday in the Manor, too, both away from his family and with the little cat?

Suddenly, Sirius was truly looking forward to talking with Lucius again. Whistling joyously, he started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

The next chapter (hopefully, unless I change my plans again): **Christmas**

Gifts, some other surprises and/or discoveries, and general fluffiness. Sweeeet.


	18. Christmas

Disclaimer: Nope, none of it is mine.

A/N: I can't believe how long it took from me to get this chapter out. I'd had most of this written, but I just couldn't put those pieces together to make a single chapter. Then I just started writing, deciding to join them no matter how crappy the result was, and, well... It is up now, is it not?

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Christmas

* * *

It was a late evening at the Christmas Eve. All was happy and well in the home of Potters.

For once, James felt happy. He sat with his family in their sitting room - his family, and nobody else. His fathers were occupying one of the couches, while he and Severus sat on the other one, the Slytherin's head leaning against his shoulder. Sirius was seated in one armchair, his head deep in a Quidditch magazine.

Sure, it was an odd family. Not that his parents had been weird - they were wizards, it was completely normal for him to have two fathers and not a mother. But, well, Severus was a part of his family already, even though they weren't married yet. And Sirius was like the brother he'd never had. The other boy had spent most of his summers at the Potters' ever since the boys had become friends, which had been over ten years ago. The more Sirius's family neglected the boy, the more affectionately Luke and Cedric treated him. James was also sure that Sirius thought James to be more a brother to him than Regulus Black had ever been.

Suddenly, a tap on the window startled him from his thoughts. As they all minus Severus turned to look there, they saw three owls carrying a huge package. James got up and went to the window, opening it to let the owls in. They flew inside for just enough time to drop the package, then flew away again.

Looking at the card attached to the package, James broke into a huge grin. "I was beginning to wonder when this would come," he said, then happily tore at the wrappings.

"What it is, James?" asked Luke seriously. "Because if it's a Christmas present and you try to open it now, I'll hex you. It isn't Christmas until tomorrow."

"It's not for me," his son replied cheerily while he finally got to open the box. "Look at this!" he then said.

And they looked. And gaped. It was a stuffed stag, at least three feet tall.

"What it is?" asked Severus, not sounding annoyed but with a tone that told that the feeling wasn't far away. "If you remember, I hardly can 'look at it.'"

"Here, Severus, have this," James said, pushing the stuffed toy into his fiancé's lap. "It's for you. And besides, Mr. Prongsie wants to tell you merry Christmas a bit early."

A chuckle escaped the Slytherin's lips as he realized what it was. "Where did you get it?" asked Severus wonderingly, trying to get a clear picture of the huge toy with his hands. Luke and Cedric were all the time eyeing them amusedly, while Sirius was giving them disbelieving glances.

"From Diagon Alley, when you weren't looking," replied James, grinning. "No, seriously speaking, I'd ordered it quite a while ago. I'd just told them that it should be delivered here, as I didn't think you'd approve if your father saw you receiving something like this. And now that you are here, well, it's just as well for you to receive it now than anytime else, right?"

"I suppose so." He then reached out a hand, grasped James's arm, and pulled him close. Once he got the other boy near enough, he placed his lips over James's.

Luke, Cedric, and Sirius grinned as they saw this. However, when they had watched this for quite some time, Sirius finally spoke. "Um... Prongs? There's a thing they call oxygen, you know, it can be quite nice at times, you really should try it..."

However, the two boys didn't seem to hear.

* * *

Early in the Christmas morning, Remus was woken up by two owls tapping at the window of he and Peter's room. Yawning slightly, he rose from the bed and went to open the window to let the owls in. They carried several parcels that looked like Christmas presents. As he took the parcels from the birds, a wizarding photo dropped from under a ribbon tied around one of them. He bent down to pick up the photo, and then took a quick glance at it.

His eyes almost dropped on the floor to the place where the photo had lain at. There were two people in the photo. More specifically, Severus and Sirius. Instead of their usual bickering, they were sitting next to each other on a couch, both having an arm thrown around the other's shoulders, chattering and completely oblivious to the photographer. As he turned the picture around with slightly trembling hands, he saw James's familiar scrawl. "_Happy now_?" was the only message.

And as he turned the photo around again, it was no more only Sirius and Severus there. James had come over to the couch, sitting down next to Severus. The two were holding hands, and then, under Remus's disbelieving eyes, they leant towards each other and kissed warmly. The photo-Sirius just smirked as he watched the two fiancés, then flashed a broad grin to the camera.

There was something else a bit off than the surprising behaviour of his friends. Something about Severus...

And then it hit him. The Slytherin's eyes weren't their usual black anymore. Instead, they were almost milky white. Blind, completely blind.

'_Oh, shit_,' Remus thought. '_So Philip Snape succeeded._' Suddenly he felt very, very sick.

"What is it, Remy?" asked Peter's sleepy voice from the bed behind him.

"Look yourself," he instructed his fiancé, handing out the photograph. "This came just along with our presents from James, Sirius, and Severus."

Peter's first comment was a simple statement, "He's blind." Then he continued, "They seem to be really getting along, don't they?"

"Yeah..." Remus shook his head slightly, then smiled. "Shall we open our presents from them, then?"

"Of course," said Peter, flashing him a warm smile.

So, they started opening the parcels. They both had a good laugh at the collar and leash Peter had got from Severus, and Remus put aside the most interesting-looking book in the pile Severus had sent him. Chewing the sweets the Slytherin had also sent to them both, they started opening the presents they'd got from James. Remus got Quidditch gloves -- just what he needed, his old ones had got rather thin -- and Peter got an extra large package of Dungbombs.

Their presents from Sirius were the last. Remus opened the tiny package he'd got, really curious to see what was inside.

It was a small glass globe. There was a miniature Seeker in the Montrose Magpies robes inside it, his hand reaching out as he flew around the globe. As Remus shook the globe, tiny Snitches appeared from seemingly nowhere and started to fly around the globe. The Seeker flew after them until he finally caught one. All other Snitches vanished as the Seeker circled triumphantly the Snitch in his hand, and an applauding noise rose from inside the globe. Then, the Seeker returned to his usual flying pose.

"This is sweet," he said with a smile. "What did he get to you?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them with colour pictures," replied Peter cheerily. "This is just what I wanted -- he's seemingly tired of me always borrowing his own book."

"Always so thoughtful, our Sirius," laughed Remus. Then his eyes lit up with mischief. "Hey, I bet that the house elves are already awake," he said. "What about stealing some extra breakfast before they serve anything in the Great Hall? I know almost everyone is already awake despite the ungodly hour, but they'll at first wait until the students have adored their presents long enough, and I'm starving."

"Sounds like a perfect idea," said Peter with a smile. "However, as much as I appreciate the sight, I'd rather not let everybody else see it."

It wasn't until then that Remus realized that he wasn't wearing anything but his pyjama bottoms, as he always slept topless. Laughing a bit in slight embarrassment, he started to dress, seeing Peter doing the same. Then, when they were both ready, Remus grasped his fiancé's hand. And thus, they went.

* * *

"Wake up!" a cheery voice called right into James's ear. "It's Christmas morning! You have to get up right now!"

James grumbled angrily as he slowly sat up. "I don't care what I have to do, it's too bloody early," he muttered, "why the heck are you --" Then he snapped his eyes open, suddenly fully awake. "It's Christmas!" he exclaimed. "It's Christmas already!"

Sirius laughed at his best friend's excitement. "Yeah," he said with a grin. "As your parents have been so nice as to take me here, I thought it'd be the best if we let them sleep for still some time. But, there are already presents we can open without going downstairs."

"I swear," they heard a sleepy voice, "of all the stupid, horrid, bloody _Gryffindor_ things in existence, this is the stupidest one. I'd like to wake up first, Sirius. So, sod off and come back next year."

"Aww, don't be such a spoilsport, Sevvie-poo," James cooed then, reaching a hand to ruffle the dark hair of his fiancé. Severus grumbled something unidentifiable and tried to hide his head under the covers.

Neither of the Gryffindors, of course, cared about it. "Say, James," Sirius said cheerfully, eyeing the form of his Slytherin friend under the covers in the bed next to James, "does he have any clothes on when he sleeps?" With a bit of amusement, he noted that Mr. Snuffles was, while indeed in the bed of his rightful owner, rather obviously more on Severus's side of the bed than James's. Mr. Prongsie, however, had had to settle to standing next to the bed.

"And why're you interested in my fiancé's state of dress or undress?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm going to pull those covers off him at any minute, and I'd rather not see anything I'm not supposed to see." While saying this, the nonbespectacled Animagus grasped the end of the covers like he was getting ready to fulfill his threat.

"You do that, Black, and you're dead," Severus's voice came from under the covers. Then he put his head to sight, blinking sleepily. "Fine, you win," he sighed. "As I'm seemingly in the company of four-year-olds, I am the wiser and give in. Get back in five minutes so we can get properly dressed."

Sirius, of course, was happy to do just so. So, when he some time later returned with various packages, he found the two engaged boys in their robes, also with some packages around them.

James glanced at Severus, noting how pale he looked in his usual black robes. Seemingly it truly hadn't been a bad idea when his Dad had suggested him to get the Slytherin a couple of new robes as well as the stuffed stag, as all his clothes they'd managed to find in the Snape Manor were black. However, he doubted that even colourful robes could take away the unique paleness of his fiancé. It both fascinated and worried him, just like Severus's slender, light body did. The Slytherin looked like he'd been kept in dark all his life, and been fed only the little he needed to live. And, being what he was, James couldn't help but worry slightly.

"Whoopee!" exclaimed Sirius suddenly, shaking him from his thoughts. "Look at what Lucius gave to me!"

James turned to look at his best friend and the object Sirius had in his hands. As he saw the large, ancient book, he gasped aloud. "_Most Potente Pranks -- Extended Edition_," he read the book's name from its front cover. "That's unbelievable! I thought that no copies of that still existed! How did he get it?"

"There's a note here," said Sirius, picking up the small piece of parchment that stuck from between the pages. "Let's see if it has any explanation. '_Hello, Sirius. When I saw this book in my uncle's bookshelf, I thought that you might have more use for it than he, so I bought it from him. However, you can only use this book under one condition: Neither you nor your friends will ever pull any of these pranks on me or Severus. Have at least that much respect to your fiancé and the one who cannot be ware of your idiocy. -- Lucius."_

"How very Lucius, indeed," snorted Severus. "Now just remember to follow the instructions -- knowing Lucius, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd cursed the book to destroy itself the moment you pull one of those pranks on him or me."

"Knowing him, I'm definitely going to follow the instructions," Sirius said. "Otherwise, he could make my life _really_ difficult." For a moment, he looked thoughtful, and the two others nodded understandingly -- even if Severus didn't see his expression, he did understand the tone in his voice. In theory, Lucius could demand sexual interaction from Sirius, or, if the younger wizard refused, have his way forcefully. Of course, he wouldn't do that, but in theory it was possible, as both were over sixteen.

"He would never use that against you," Severus said quietly. "Lucius isn't like that, you know it. The most he would do is giving you a detention until you graduate," he added with a slight smirk. "Along with burning the book, of course."

"I know," sighed Sirius. Then, however, he grinned. "In fact, I should thank my mother," he said cheerily. "If she hadn't picked my fiancé so well, my life would be a lot harder!"

"You're unbelievable, Sirius," huffed Severus, shaking his head. Seemingly nothing was indeed able to depress his cheerful friend for more than a moment. "And get your cat off me, she's trying to chew my sleeves."

"She's not mine," Sirius said, but did take the white kitten to his own lap. "She's Lucius's."

"Then we must correct that little mistake, right?" asked James cheerily. "Here, Padfoot. This is my present to you." He took a present he'd previously kept behind his back. Sirius's eyes lit up with excitement as he saw that there were tiny holes all over the package to let air inside the present.

James watched in amusement as Sirius happily tore into the present. At last the other Gryffindor laughed, and lifted a tiny, midnight black cat from the package. "Thank you, James," he said with a broad grin. "She's absolutely adorable!" Then he frowned, however. "I only have a bad presentiment that my father will kill her as soon as I get home if I take her with me," he sighed.

"Just let Lucius take care of her during the holidays, like you're planning to do with the so-called 'his' cat," suggested Severus calmly. "Do you really think that we -- or Lucius, on that note -- don't realize that this stuff about 'his' kitten is just your way to get yourself a pet, if not namely?"

"I see I've been caught," said Sirius with a shameless grin. "And as others are handing out presents, I might do that as well." With these words, he reached into his pocket. "Here, Severus. Thought I'd give you at least someone who would really care for you. And don't worry, I'm not going to make any claims at him," he then added jokingly.

"What it is?" asked Severus curiously. Then, getting the tiny creature into his hands and feeling it with his fingers, he smirked slightly. "A commaroo. Thank you, Sirius. I had expected a lot worse from you."

"Why, I'm hurt!" exclaimed Sirius. "My one and only friend does not trust me! Oh, woe is me!"

James laughed aloud. "You two are impossible," he said, and grinned. Then, with a sly smile, he said, "What about you, Severus? Don't you have any presents to give?"

"Of course I do," replied the Slytherin immediately. "_Accio_ James's present!" At the same second, a tiny package indeed flew to his hand. Grinning a bit, he handed it to his fiancé. "Here you are."

James opened the present curiously. As he saw a miniature owl cage inside, he frowned in confusion, even more so when Severus tapped it with his wand and made it grow to a usual size. "An owl cage? What would I do with an owl cage?" he asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," laughed Sirius. "Trust me, you'll get an owl. And now, no more talking about that!" he ordered. "We've given your parents much enough time to sleep, James. It's about the time we tear them from their warm and comfy beds, it's Christmas morning after all!"

* * *

The morning went by like could be expected. More presents were exchanged, and James did get his owl -- "Hedwig? Why the hell is her name Hedwig?" "Let it be, Prongs, you don't really want to know -- and a few kisses, too.

At the moment, however, James was not present, as he'd gone to get their old book "How to Handle Your Owl" that Luke had put into the attic after his owl, Mercury, had died three years earlier. So, it was just the Potter parents, their future son-in-law, and their current almost-son. They were all chattering slightly, although Severus was all the time more concentrated in the book he had in his lap, his fingers quickly flying over the pages of more and more text in Braille.

"May I have a look at that book, Severus?" asked Cedric at last. "I used to know Braille once, I'd like to see whether I still have the old skill."

After a moment of hesitating, Severus handed the book to the man. He ran his fingers over the coverlet of the book, examining the title. Suddenly, he chuckled. "You're one very mean boy, aren't you, Severus?" he asked cheerfully from his future son-in-law.

"So I've been told," Severus replied, shrugging. "Haven't let that stop me before."

"What it is?" asked Luke curiously. "What's so funny about the book?"

"Nothing," chuckled his husband. "Just the fact that James most probably doesn't have a clue about what his fiancé is actually studying." Showing the book to the other adult wizard, he said, "This is _Animagia Exclusiva_, the Braille edition."

"You won't tell him anything," said the Slytherin with a threatening tone. "We've all been working really hard for ages to make sure it will be a surprise for him. I'll be damned if I let you spoil that surprise."

"So, how are your studies going?" inquired Luke. "Have you made any progress?"

"He's going slowly but surely," Sirius cut in. "The worst part is not that he couldn't do it - he's a brilliant guy, I'll grant him that." Ignoring the self-satisfied smirk from the Slytherin, he continued, "No, the problem is just that he cannot see. We already know what his form will be, but all his memories of the exact appearance of any animal are about seven years old. Therefore, he's having a hard time to picture his form in his mind, leave alone picture himself turning into that form. And no, I won't tell you what his form is, you already know more than you should."

"So how are you handling the problem, then?" asked Cedric curiously. "Is it even possible?"

"Yes," said Severus. "You know the Bat Radar charm, right? Well, it's pitiful at best - even some clearer gestures can be ignored in its basic form. However, real bats can for example locate strings thinner than a hair. So, we're currently working on developing my charm. It's quite funny, really - I claim to be tutored by Lupin in Transfiguration, when I'm in fact taught in Charms by Pettigrew. But James would become suspicious if I suddenly changed my word about that. But, about the charm - once I've got it good enough, the boys will conjure me a replica of my animal form. The Bat Radar isn't quite the same as seeing, not in the same way, but it should be enough to allow me to picture my animal form in my mind clearly enough to actually turn into that animal."

"Quite impressive," said Luke, nodding slightly. "You're a remarkable young man, Severus."

"So he is," said James cheerfully, stepping to the room. "Although I think my opinion is based on very different reasons than those you have. And on reasons you wouldn't even want to know, mind you. Why is he so remarkable right now, anyway?"

"Believe me," chuckled Sirius, bending down to take the "Lucius's" kitten to his lap, "you don't particularly even want to know."

Eyeing his family, James took in Sirius's grin, Severus's smirk, and his parents' slightly amused expressions. "You're right," he said then, "I don't think I don't want to know."

* * *

A/N: The next chapter: **Quidditch Match  
**Horrible accidents can sometimes bring up surprising sides in people. Like the ability to be worried in a Slytherin.


	19. Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: You should know it by now, really.

A/N: Some pre-Sirius/Lucius for this chap... Just wait, the couple of next chapters will be full of them!

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Quidditch Match

* * *

"What's happening?" asked Severus irritably. "That bloody commentator is not making any sense!"

"Now, calm down, Severus," chuckled Lucius, amused by the blind Slytherin's irritation. "You'll soon scare our little guest away!" With this, he was meaning Peter. The small boy was sitting with them in the Slytherin stands, looking completely out of place with his crimson robes in the middle of the ocean of green.

"You wish," Peter snorted, feigning indifference although he was a bit nervous, and almost scared. Not of the other Slytherins, mind you -- his two companions would keep anybody willing to protest in control -- but of his companions themselves. Well, not as much of Severus, whom he'd come to actually like, but of Lucius. He knew very little about the man -- everybody except for Sirius and perhaps Severus did -- and even though he would take Sirius's word that Lucius was a good guy, he couldn't just forget all warnings his parents had given him about the Malfoys, who were supposed to be one of the Darkest families ever.

"I'll shove you both down to the pitch if nobody tells me what is happening," grumbled Severus. "It's not fair that I don't know what happens there. You aren't the only ones with a fiancé up in the air, remember?"

"Fine, then," Peter snapped. "To your definite delight, James has just caught the Quaffle. A Slytherin tried to hit a Bludger to him, but Sirius gets there first like always. Remus hasn't seen the Snitch yet..."

Thus, he continued throughout the match, keeping Severus all the time updated about what was happening.

* * *

The game had gone on for quite some time, until suddenly, Remus saw a flicker of gold in the corner of his eye. His predatory instincts hitting in immediately, he curved his broom towards the Snitch. The Slytherin Seeker was right on his heels, but their brooms were equal in quality, so Remus with his light-build form could easily get faster than the other boy. All his senses concentrated on just catching the Snitch, he reached out his hand, dived dangerously and spun back upwards just in time to get a bit closer to the bouncing ball, then stretched his fingers. Near, so near...

And suddenly, his instincts told him to grasp. So he did, and felt a small, golden ball being closed inside his fist, tiny silver wings flapping uselessly against his hand. Somewhere, the audience began to cheer, but he didn't hear it. His wolf side was stronger for a flicker of a moment, like it was every time he'd chased down the Snitch.

He was so deeply concentrated in the little ball fluttering wildly inside his hand that he never noticed even the Bludger coming towards him on a murderous speed.

* * *

Sirius saw the Bludger flying towards his friend. "Remus! Dive down!" he tried to shout a warning to the werewolf, but it was in vain. For a few moments after he caught the Snitch, Remus could not notice any warnings or other messages trying to get to him, he was too deep in the overflow of his predatory instincts to notice anything else.

The Bludger kept flying right towards him. If Remus didn't try to avoid it - which he didn't even know he should do - it'd hit the werewolf's head. Despite having grown to get past the youngest children in the school, Remus was still tiny, hardly rivalling even third years in size. And when the Bludger could with its current speed seriously damage even a normal sixth-year, it would most probably kill the tiny, fragile werewolf.

Somebody else would have thought that it was unavoidable. Sirius, however, being Sirius, saw also another option.

Picking up speed, Sirius flew right towards Remus. Just before he caught his friend, he took a sharp curve, throwing himself between the werewolf and the Bludger. Just a couple of seconds later, he felt something hitting his chest, hard. Blinded by the pain, he could not keep hold of his broomstick, nor could he hold back the scream that bursted out from his mouth. The last memory he had before blacking out completely was air whirling around him as he fell, fell, fell...

* * *

James saw the Bludger at the same time as Sirius did. He didn't even have time to try to warn Remus as he already saw Sirius rushing forward, knowing exactly what his friend was going to do. Neither did he have time to shout to Sirius; he could just watch as his best friend threw himself in the way of the Bludger, shielding Remus from its force.

The rock-hard ball hit Sirius right to the chest, throwing him away from his broom accompanied by a loud shriek. This seemed to at last wake Remus from his post-Snitch-catching daze, but his broom, designed especially for a light and small Seeker in the need of much speed, could not hold the weight of two people. Thus, he could not save Sirius. Knowing this, James dived down towards his limply falling friend, praying to every god he'd ever heard of that he'd be in time.

And truly, just before Sirius hit the ground, James caught him. Taking a slight turn upwards to counteract the sharp halt of catching his friend, he then carefully slowed his broom to get them both to the ground. All other players were now coming down as well, the Gryffindors clearly concerned, and even the Slytherins looking serious. Sirius was - if only supposedly - in an intimate relationship with a Slytherin professor, after all.

"Sirius!" cried Remus out as soon as he got to the ground. "Merlin, he flew between me and the Bludger!" Reaching a slightly trembling hand towards his friend, the werewolf whispered, "He took the hit meant for me... And I didn't even notice that..." Remus's face was deathly pale, and his lips quivered threateningly.

"It was not your fault," James tried to reassure him. "It most definitely was not your fault -- it was just the Slytherins' fault, and theirs alone."

* * *

"What now? What happened?" asked Severus as the audience's cheering -- well, the Slytherins didn't cheer, but all the others did -- turned into horrified screams and yelling. "What's happening, Peter?"

"Oh, Merlin," the tiny boy whispered. "Remus caught the Snitch -- but a Slytherin hit a Bludger towards him. Of course Remus didn't see it, so Sirius flew between him and the Bludger. It hit Sirius -- he fell, but James saved him -- but Sirius doesn't look well, not at all."

"Take me there," demanded Severus immediately, grasping his hand. "We have to see that Sirius is okay -- and James and Remus also, of course."

"Yeah," muttered Peter, starting to lead their way out of the stands the same way by which Lucius had just left them with great haste. "Let's hope nothing is wrong with any of them..." He swallowed hard, though, finding himself unable to believe even his own words.

James watched quietly as Madam Pomfrey was trying to heal his friend. Sirius was seemingly in a too bad condition to be moved to the Infirmary immediately. He could just hope that his friend's condition wasn't too bad.

"James?" asked a quiet voice behind him. "James, are you okay?"

Turning around, James came face to face with his fiancé, whom Peter had brought there before hurrying to Remus's side. Reaching out a hand to slightly touch Severus's, trying to assure his fiancé that he indeed was in one piece, he said, "Yes, I am. I don't have even a scratch on my skin. But I do fear Sirius is in a much worse condition."

"Oh." Severus's voice was quiet, but James did not miss the sad tone in his voice, nor did he miss the worried expression on the pale face. Understanding the Slytherin's emotions, the Chaser brought up his other hand, brushing Severus's cheek with his fingers.

"I'm sure he'll be all right," he assured his fiancé. "It takes more than just one Bludger to take down Sirius Black."

"Awww, isn't this _sweet_," said a malicious voice from nearby. "The traitor of Slytherin and his Gryffindor boyfriend having a gentle moment. I know that only a blind guy might like you, Potter, but do you really have to resort to the likes of _him_?"

This, however, was a bad move. The person who'd said this was just the one boy who shouldn't have come anywhere near James. "You bastard!" James shrieked, pointing a finger at Geoffrey Hamilton, the one of the Slytherin beaters who'd hit the Bludger. "Remy'd already caught the Snitch when you hit the Bludger! You had no right for that!"

"Shut up, Potter," the other boy replied snidely. "It's Quidditch. People get injured in Quidditch. Deal with it. Who cares about a couple of seconds, anyway?"

"I do," said somebody behind them. Turning around, both boys saw their Potions Master glaring at them. "Throwing Bludgers at fellow students is only allowed during a Quidditch match, Mister Hamilton," said Lucius coolly. "The match had already ended, and therefore, your vengeful action was only plain abuse. You're assigned a month's detention, and you shall not play Quidditch anymore."

"That's unfair!" exclaimed Hamilton. "You're punishing me like that only because Black's your fiancé!"

"Really?" Lucius quirked an eyebrow in question. "Then, perhaps, you'd rather submit to another professor's judgement?" Glancing around, he caught sight of the nearest professor, who was Professor Flitwick. "Filius! Would you assign a punishment for Mister Hamilton?"

"Most certainly, Lucius," the tiny wizard replied, hurrying a bit nearer. Obviously he'd heard everything, because he simply locked his eyes sharply at Hamilton with a stern, angry expression none of the students had ever seen on him before. "Mister Hamilton, you're assigned two months' detention for your dangerous and forbidden stunt, as well as kicked away from the Quidditch team. Also, I'll take a hundred points from Slytherin for accusing a teacher of favouritism."

Hamilton looked dumbstruck. However, he didn't protest this time. Instead, he just turned away, grumbling angrily to himself.

* * *

It was the late afternoon of the following day as Sirius finally woke up. Blinking slowly a couple of times, he tried to sit up in his bed, only to find himself unable to do that.

"Don't try too hard," said an amused voice from his bedside. "Madam Pomfrey bound you to the bed. You have to rest for at least two days more."

"Lucius?" asked Sirius faintly, looking at the man sitting next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, watching over you, obviously," the Potions Master replied. "I managed to drive your friends to eat, but they were worried that the Slytherins might try to hurt you more and were pretty reluctant to leave you all alone."

"And you volunteered?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "How heroic of you, Lucius. Missing some of your precious free time to sit by a useless Gryffindor."

"Missing grading horrid essays to sit by my fiancé," corrected Lucius. "By the way, I think you'd like to know about our dear Mr. Bludger Terror. Mr. Hamilton was assigned two months of detention, banned from Quidditch altogether, and lost Slytherin a hundred points."

Sirius managed to whistle, despite the fact that he was really tired. "That's nice," he said with a smirk. "Who decided on that?"

"Well, I was originally just banning him from Quidditch and giving a month's detention," the blond replied with a similar smirk. "Then he accused me of favouring, so Filius gave him another month and the loss of points."

Just then, the door was banged open, and the rest of Marauders came in. "Sirius!" exclaimed James, sounding delighted. "You're awake!"

"Looks like your personal bodyguards are back," chuckled Lucius. "Rest then, o hero of Gryffindor. You've certainly deserved that." To Sirius's great dismay, he ruffled the teen's black hair before leaving the Infirmary.

* * *

Next chapter: **Shocking News** (Not the best name, really, but I've been calling it that for 3 months now so oh well...)   
Two weeks to the summer holiday, Lucius is shocked to find his fiancé at his doorstep. Even more horrified, however, he is when he discovers just what has happened to Sirius. 


	20. Shocking News

Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the AU plot.

A/N: Woah... I can hardly believe this is the 20th chapter! I originally thought this would end up with 10 chapters at most... Well, I can't complain! And there's at least 7 more to go! (Yeah, I actually have iplanned/i this... Although my thought about this is "whatever you think about, put it in.")

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Shocking News

* * *

It was two weeks to the summer holidays, and almost midnight. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the kitchen of his home, lazily sipping his tea. Idly he noted that his father would have been devastated at that, but the dining room did seem too exaggerated for a simple cup of tea, and besides, his father wasn't there anymore. And wouldn't be, not ever again. Thank Merlin for even that little mercy.

Despite the late hour, Lucius was unable to find sleep. Partly this was due to his worry for his fiancé. Sirius hadn't sent a single owl, even though he'd vowed to borrow one of his family owls to tell Lucius that he was okay, so that the Potions Master could pass the knowledge further to the teen's friends. The Blacks would never allow Sirius to owl any of his Gryffindor friends, but they would surely let him contact his Slytherin fiancé, wouldn't they?

At least they should have. That was exactly why Lucius was worried.

"Masters Lucius!" said just then a shrill voice next to him. "Masters Lucius, there is being a guest on the doors!"

This certainly made him jump up from his seat. Forgetting all about his tea, Lucius drew his wand, turning towards the house-elf who'd just come to inform him about the unexpected visitor. "What did this guest look like?" he asked sharply. "Do you know who it is?"

"Barty is knowing, Masters Lucius!" replied the house-elf excitedly. "It is being Masters Lucius's fiancé, Masters Lucius!"

This certainly made him hurry. His wand still at ready, Lucius rushed to the main doors of the Manor, opening them ajar with a single wave of his hand. Behind the doors he saw a tattered form of a teen clutching his side, half sitting, half lying on the stairs.

"Sirius," Lucius breathed in shock as he recognized the battered form to indeed be his future spouse. "What the Hell has happened to you?" He hadn't even stopped his sentence as he already ushered the young wizard inside the Manor, pulling the doors closed behind them.

"My father - the fucking bastard," the black-haired teen mumbled through clenched teeth, still clutching on his side. "Performed a - test spell - on me -" A ragged breath, then, "He said I - wasn't supposed to - be a virgin anymore -"

Hearing these words, Lucius felt his heart sink. If Solomon Black had dared to -- if he'd hurt Sirius that way -- he'd kill the man. No matter what would happen, he'd kill the man. Clapping his hands, he summoned a house-elf to the place. As soon as one popped to sight, he said hurriedly, "Prepare a room for my fiancé next to my room. And wake my mother, she'll know what to do." The creature nodded, then disappeared with another popping sound.

"Don't wake - anyone," Sirius struggled to say with a soft tone. "I'm not - worth the trouble - I cause you."

"Oh, shut up," Lucius simply huffed. Noticing that the younger man had a lot of problems to even stay upright by himself, he casted a lightening charm on him. Then he scooped Sirius to his arms, ignoring the weak protests the Gryffindor was attempting to make. Not bothering to wait for the house-elf's return, he started carrying his battered load to the direction of his room.

As he reached the wing where his room was, he noticed another door already open next to it. Stepping to the room, he found a freshly laid bed, and laid Sirius down on it.

"And now, my dearest fiancé," he said, starting to browse through the numerous bags he always carried on his hips -- he wasn't a Potions Master for nothing, after all -- "explain exactly what happened to you."

"The bastard - beat me," said Sirius, obviously struggling to form coherent words. "He said I wasn't - to endanger - a perfectly good engagement - with my childish fears." Tiny tears appeared to the corners of the grey eyes as he went on, "I tried to explain - but he wouldn't listen. Just kept telling - that I should have - submitted to you - and that he'd teach me - how to do that."

The cold fingers of fear wrapped themselves around Lucius's heart. Taking out a vial of healing potion, he motioned to the boy to continue.

"At first, it was just that - talking," Sirius said, but stopped as a huge coughing fit hit him. When he removed his hand from his mouth, Lucius noticed with a startle the tiny droplets of blood on the pale hand. "He beat me - and threatened me. Sometimes, he would - stab me -"

"Please stop," Lucius pleaded, unable to bear hearing the laboured speech. "Drink these, and sleep. My mother is a qualified mediwitch, she'll take care of you. We'll talk more in the morning." He handed the teen a strong healing potion, a liquid to stop him from drowning into his own blood, and, after a moment of thinking, a dose of the Dreamless Sleep potion. Sirius downed them all gratefully and soon fell into a deep, potion-induced sleep. Lucius stayed beside the bed and watched the younger man, deep in thought.

"Luce?" asked suddenly his mother's voice from the doorway. "What's wrong?" As Junila Malfoy stepped into the room and saw the battered form on the bed, she gasped in shock. "Isn't -- isn't that -"

"Sirius Black, my fiancé," Lucius finished calmly. "Yes. And I do believe he needs all help you can give him."

"Anything that I can do, I will, that's for sure," she muttered, drawing her wand from the pocket of her morning gown. "Who did this?" was the question she asked first as she started to cast scanning charms on the abused teen.

"Solomon Black," Lucius said coolly. "Or, if you prefer that term, a dead man."

"His own father?" The witch's eyes widened in horror. "How could anyone -- Oh, Merlin," she stopped, watching as the results of her spell came into her sight. "I don't believe this. I don't _want_ to believe this."

"What is it?" asked Lucius anxiously. "I'm not able to read the scan result. Please, tell me what's wrong with him."

"A punctured lung for starters, due to several broken ribs," Junila said. "Ten broken and three bruised ribs, to be exact. And bruises covering almost his whole body, a fractured wrist and arm, seven of his fingers snapped broken _on purpose_, twenty-three stab wounds, including two that have penetrated his palms, -"

Lucius's head was beginning to spin, but he forced himself to listen.

"- And most of the rest on his stomach, a severe case of malnutrition, many of his internal organs bruised or otherwise damaged, a fractured hipbone, cuts in his arms, sides, and legs, and then, the worst of all." Junila looked up to her son, tears shining in her eyes. "He's been raped, more than once -- and at least one time has happened with a knife."

Covering his eyes with a trembling hand, Lucius whispered, "Oh, Salazar... That man is going to _pay_."

"Of that, I have no doubt," his mother said firmly. "But now, we must concentrate on healing the poor boy."

Without more talking, they both started to do their best to heal Sirius.

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Lucius, frowning disbelievingly at his fiancé. "Surely I didn't hear right?"

"I don't know what you heard," said Sirius dryly. "However, I said that I don't want you to sue my father."

"Why the hell not?" the Slytherin demanded. "He deserves at least Azkaban for what he did to you, and many years at that. A Dementor's Kiss, even, if you ask me."

"I don't care whether he goes to Azkaban or not," said Sirius quietly. "He may do whatever he wants and it's fine with me, as long as I don't have to go back to him. I seriously don't think I could face him in a courtroom, hear his lies, and tell the truth I know."

"I understand," replied Lucius quietly. "At least I think I do. If that's what you want, then fine, he shall not have a trial or be tossed to Azkaban. But you don't have to return, if it's up to me."

Just then, the door opened. Junila Malfoy's worried face peered in. "Boys, I have bad news," she said with a very quiet, almost trembling voice. "Solomon Black is demanding Sirius back home."

At this, the teen's eyes widened with shock and pure fear. "Don't make me go back there," Sirius begged. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't make me go back to where that bastard is!"

"I'm sorry, but we have no say in this," Junila sighed, shaking her head. "Until your father has been proven guilty, he has the power over you, as you're still only sixteen. As your older fiancé, Lucius could claim custody over you until you become of age, but your father's demand is even stronger than that."

"If you go back to him, he'll kill you," Lucius said gloomily. "You're the only one who can witness against him. If he could have hurt you this way, I have no doubt he would kill you without thinking twice."

Sirius pondered this for a moment. Then, raising his desperate eyes to the blond man, he said quietly, "Marry me."

"Excuse me?" asked Lucius, startled.

Drawing a deep breath, Sirius repeated, "Marry me. That way, he cannot demand me back there. It cannot be difficult for a Malfoy to get a permission for the marriage even though I'm still sixteen." A sad tone in his voice, the boy added, "Please?"

Lucius swallowed. He had thought about this option, too. But there was one detail preventing it. "Sirius," he said slowly, "no matter what kind of a ceremony is used, there's one thing that any wizarding marriage requires to be completed. And that thing is the wedding night."

The teenager still met his gaze steadily. "I trust you," Sirius said hoarsely. "I know you won't hurt me. Please, Lucius... I'll do anything to stay away from him. And I do mean _anything_."

From his words and the way they were said, along with his expression, Lucius understood what Sirius truly meant. The thing being, the boy was ready to kill himself rather than to go back into his father's hands.

"If you are ready for it," he said slowly, "then I am, too."

Junila's expression brightened immediately. "Great!" she said. "What about if we have just a simple bonding as soon as possible, and a large one with all the old ceremonies once Sirius graduates?"

"Sounds good to me," said Sirius shyly. He still hadn't got used to having Lucius's mother around, even though he'd spent most of the last Christmas break at the Malfoy Manor. "Lucius?" he asked, turning towards his fiancé. "What do you think?"

"I see nothing wrong with that particular plan," the blond said, shrugging. "How soon is as soon as possible?"

Junila smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling in a way that resembled horrifyingly the way Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes behaved. "How does tonight sound?"

* * *

Next chapter: **Wedding and Aftermath**

Getting married rarely is a spur of a moment thing, but Sirius and Lucius have really no choice. However, the next morning the Malfoys have the most unwanted guest.


	21. Wedding and Aftermath

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing.

A/N: Most of you probably already guessed who the "surprise guest" is going to be... Oh, and Lucius isn't trying to be nasty to Sirius in that situation, he just hardly ever thinks how somebody else will feel about his actions or their consequences.

There's not much for the wedding, sorry, but once the boys graduate, you'll see the wizarding ceremonies I've planned for them... ::giggles:: It just kinda got out of hands... Well, that won't be for a loooooong time! ::giggles some more::

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Wedding and Aftermath

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take the Malfoy name?" asked Lucius quietly.

"Absolutely sure," Sirius said, huffing. He then threw yet another dress robe to his bed. "I don't want anything from that bastard, and especially not his name!" Turning towards his soon-to-be husband, he added softly, "None of my family has ever loved me, not really. Whenever I'm with you, I know I'm being loved, if only as a friend. You, and your mother, are the only family I really have. I want to be part of that family in every way possible."

"Fine. Be that way, then." The Slytherin smiled slightly. "Are you actually going to wear something?"

"Of course, as soon as I can decide what," Sirius grumbled. "Help me a little, will you?"

"Of course." Lucius walked to him, eyeing the robes on the bed, and the ones still in the wardrobe. At last, he picked one dark silver robe. "Take this," he advised. "It brings out the colour of your eyes."

Sirius obediently took the robe and started to dress on it. "As soon as we're married, I'm going to go shopping for some clothes," he mumbled to himself while pulling the robe over his head.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Lucius asked, "And what's wrong with you using my clothes, may I ask?"

"Oh, nothing," the teenager said dryly. "Only that your fashion sense has been completely spoiled with all the Slytherin stuff they've filled your head with. Everything you own is either black, green, or silver. And you don't own a single pair of trousers, just robes!"

"Well, I like my clothes that way," Lucius shrugged. "If you want something else, go ahead, buy anything you want. Run around in Muggle jeans and sweaters - that's your decision. But, please, humour me and get at least one proper dress robe. I heard that students are required to get them this year, anyway."

"Why on earth?" wondered Sirius as he at last got his robe properly on and fastened the belt on his waist. After a moment of thinking, his eyes widened. "We're going to have a Triwizard Tournament, aren't we?"

Lucius gave him a rare wink, and smiled slightly. "Absolutely correct, my dear fiancé. But you didn't hear this from me, okay? And you're not allowed to tell your friends, either. It's supposed to be a surprise to the students."

"Tell my friends what?" asked Sirius cheekily, pretending to be completely off about what he meant.

"That's the right attitude," smirked Lucius. "Now, shall we get married?"

* * *

The ceremony was very short. Junila and one of her friends were the only witnesses as a quickly summoned wizarding vicar wedded the two. They exchanged the rings - two plain bands made of gold - and kissed briefly, and everything was over.

"Congratulations, misters Malfoy," the vicar - Junila's cousin - said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," said Lucius, raising his eyebrow slightly. "Now, will you _please_ excuse us?"

Without waiting for a reply, he simply started walking out of the room, hoping that Sirius would follow. Fortunately, the teen did just so, walking behind him towards the room that had been Lucius's, and would now be both of theirs.

As they got to the room and Sirius closed the door behind himself, neither could at first say anything. At last, the silence was broken. "Do you want a Calming Potion at first?" asked Lucius quietly.

"No," replied Sirius just as quietly, sitting down on Lucius's - or, now, _their_ bed. "I'd prefer not being drugged at my wedding night."

"Such a brave Gryffindor you are," commented Lucius with a slight smirk. "Very well. I shall not drug you, if that's what you wish." He casted some locking and silencing charms on the door - the walls were equipped with permanent silencing wards. Then, very slowly, he turned towards his young husband. "I think it's the time," he said with an almost apologetical tone.

Swallowing, Sirius nodded. Not waiting for Lucius to do something, he opened his robe belt. Seeing the Slytherin doing the same, he started to pull his long robe away over his head.

After what was a few minutes but could have just as well been hours or seconds, they both stood, facing each other, wearing nothing but their underwear.

His eyes locked at Sirius's, Lucius stepped forward, then gently stripped Sirius of his boxers. After doing the same to himself, he pushed the boy back towards the bed until Sirius lay on his back on it, Lucius leaning over him.

"I'll be gentle," murmured the Slytherin into Sirius's ear.

Swallowing, Sirius closed his eyes briefly. Then he opened them again, replying, "I know that."

And then, neither of them said anything else. Words were not needed now.

Lucius's fine, long-fingered hands slid down Sirius's sides, slowly starting to prepare the teenager for what would come.

* * *

The next morning, Lucius woke up to find Sirius curled up in his arms. Smiling slightly, he leant forward to place a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Just then, a pair of silvery grey eyes popped open, meeting his similar ones.

"Good morning," said Lucius softly, not really knowing what he should say.

"Good morning," replied Sirius, seemingly in as much loss of words as he was.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lucius then concernedly. He certainly did not want to hurt his young husband.

"A bit sore," replied Sirius with an embarrassed grin, "but I guess that's just to be expected after everything we did last night."

A smile spread on Lucius's face as he remembered the whole events of the night before. Yes, it was the least to be expected. "So, ready to face the world, Mister Malfoy?" he asked, trying to get a teasing tone into his voice.

"As soon as you are, Mister Malfoy," replied the teenager casually. Then, very hesitantly, he leant forward to place a careful kiss on Lucius's lips. Lucius replied the kiss carefully, not wanting to scare the boy away.

At last, they broke the kiss, and smiled slightly at each other.

"Is it so bad then, being married to me?" asked Lucius.

"Hardly bearable," mumbled Sirius, then kissed him again.

* * *

It was near noon already as Lucius and Sirius emerged from their room. Junila smiled knowingly at them, her eyes twinkling slightly. "Slept well?" she asked innocently. Lucius didn't bother answering, just shot a sharp look at his mother.

They were halfway through their breakfast/lunch as a house-elf popped to sight. "Masters Lucius, there's a man at the door," the creature said. "The man wants to meet you, Masters Lucius!"

Lucius sighed. He'd been expecting just this. Nodding grimly at his mother and then a bit more gently at Sirius, he got up from the table, walking out of the room.

As soon as Lucius opened the front door of the Manor, seeing who was on the other side, he sneered. Solomon Black stared back at him with equally silver eyes. Lucius couldn't help but subconsciously compare the man's eyes with Sirius's similar ones. Solomon's eyes lacked all the warmth and kindness his son's eyes possessed, and this was enough to tell Lucius that this man was evil. Not only bad, but evil.

"Let's get this straight," Lucius said coolly, not caring about the usual formalities. "You go away right now, and will never again contact Sirius. I shall not have you thrown to the Azkaban. If, however, you try to approach Sirius ever again, I'll personally see that you get the Dementor's Kiss."

"You're not telling me what to do," Solomon Black snarled, having seemingly forgotten everything about the importance of his son's good marriage. "I'm going to take my son back home, and I'm going to do it now!"

"No, you won't," the blond said calmly. "You only have claims over Sirius Black, and nobody with that name is residing here. However, if you want to talk with Sirius Malfoy, I might be able to organize that." Completely ignoring the dumbstruck expression on the man's face, he turned his head, shouting, "Siri! Come here!"

A moment later, a black-haired boy peered through the doorway. Seeing his father, Sirius instinctively stepped behind Lucius. "Tell him to go away," he mumbled to the blond's ear.

"You! Sirius!" yelled the oldest of the men. "You're coming home with me right now!"

"No, I'm not!" shouted Sirius back, showing some of his Gryffindorish courage. "You cannot rule me anymore!"

"You're still not of age. As your father, I bloody well can rule you," Solomon growled. "Come to me, now."

"He's not of age, on that you're correct. Therefore, as his husband, I can rule him - even over your orders. And I am telling him to stay home," Lucius said with a tone as warm as an iceberg. "Please, do remove yourself from our front lawn. You're disgusting me." With this, he slammed the door shut, although not without making sure that the man saw both rings in his left hand. The engagement ring - and the wedding band.

Turning towards Sirius, he noticed that the boy was slightly trembling. "Don't worry," he said softly, wrapping his arms around his young husband's shoulders. "He shall not get near you anymore. I promise you that."

"I know you won't let him come near me," Sirius said quietly, "but I cannot help thinking that there's not stopping him once he's got his mind set on something."

"Don't worry about that," commanded Lucius gently. "Now, I do believe there are some people you'd like to inform about this?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "My friends don't know yet!"

"Go write letters to them," the Slytherin advised. "The owlery is in the West Tower. Oh, and feel free to choose one owl just for yourself if you wish so."

"Sure," said Sirius absent-mindedly, obviously already thinking about what to tell to his friends. As soon as Lucius released him, he ran off.

The blond man, however, stood there for a long time, thinking.

* * *

The next chapter: **The Attack **

Lucius finds out the consequences of angering Solomon Black the very hard way. And of course, Sirius feels guilty about that.


	22. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.

A/N: How did this chapter come to be? Easy. Once, about half a year ago, I was drawing a picture of "my" boys in this story. Then, just for the sake of picture, I made Lucius sit in a chair. Then I decided that there had to be a reason for him to be sitting when all the others stood there (well, all but Severus were animals, but still). So, this chapter -- or, rather, what happens in it -- is that reason.

Oh, and **Kuramalovergirl15**: The e-mail address you gave in your reviews is hardly complete. I cannot e-mail you about updates unless I have your proper e-mail address -- and besides, it'd be much easier to us both if you just used the Author Alert.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So 

The Attack

* * *

Lucius watched his younger husband, a slight smile on his lips. Sirius was just playing with his two cats -- now that he wasn't going back to his childhood home, there was no reason to pretend that one of the cats was Lucius's -- with a tiny owl sitting on his shoulder. Sirius had named the owl Pigwidgeon, and when Lucius had amusedly demanded an explanation, the teenager had just said that "Piggy" had looked like a Pigwidgeon. Knowing that there was no use to argue with Sirius about that, he'd given up. 

He found it hard to believe just how young Sirius was. Sometimes it felt like he'd seen more life than Lucius himself. After all, Lucius had at least had a caring mother, and his father had never abused him, although he had been pressured so much that he'd almost joined Death Eaters. And most certainly he'd never been tortured as badly as Sirius had been.

It was truly unfair. He knew very few people more joyful and caring than Sirius, and even fewer people who deserved to be hurt less than Sirius -- and he also knew very few people who'd been hurt as badly as his husband had been.

"Lucius?" asked Sirius suddenly, startling him from his thoughts. "Why do you look so thoughtful?"

"Because I was thinking, obviously," the blond replied dryly. Then he sighed, shaking his head slowly. "This is all just so -- I don't know, so pointless, in a way."

"Pointless?" Sirius echoed, looking alarmed. It was rather obvious what he was thinking.

"I don't mean our marriage," Lucius hastened to say. "No, it's about the only truly good thing that has come from this. I just meant that your father's doings aren't making any sense. At first he tortured you because we didn't sleep together -- and now he's mad at me because we got married! I mean, what is he looking for? What could possibly make him satisfied?"

"Nothing, I fear," muttered Sirius. "He's always hated me. He doesn't need any real reason or even an excuse to hurt me or anybody associated with me."

"Well, at least he cannot get his hands at you anymore," Lucius said confidently. Then he sighed a bit. "Do calm down, Sirius," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to upset you. Have you owled your friends about your birthday, by the way?" he asked then, hoping to turn the conversation into happier topics.

Truly, Sirius brightened up a bit. "Yes, I have," he said. "James and Severus will surely come, but the others haven't replied yet. I do think they'll come, though," he said.

"Well, that's fine," the blond said. Then he asked, "What do you want for your birthday, anyway?"

"About anything is fine with me," the teen replied, shrugging a bit. Then he added with a sigh, "Nothing involving Quidditch, however. That wouldn't be of much use."

Lucius nodded slowly, his mouth set to a serious line. Sirius would never play Quidditch again, they both knew that. Even though Junila had saved his life, she hadn't been able to save the punctured lung. He was able to live normally, but he would have to avoid overexertion for the rest of his life. It was a pity, really, for a teen as active and energic as Sirius was, but it couldn't be avoided.

Lucius sighed again, shaking his head slightly. Solomon Black would truly pay for everything he'd done.

"I have some business at the Diagon Alley," he said to Sirius. "I don't think you'd much enjoy coming with me, it's rather boring. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay," said Sirius, raising his eyes from his cats. Then he added with a bit quieter voice, "Be careful, though. My father is an evil man, he might very well seek revenge."

"Oh, I do hope he will." With this and a dangerous smirk, Lucius slipped his wand to sight from his sleeve. Putting it then back to its hiding place, he continued, "Have no worry, my dearest husband. I'm more than capable of defending myself. And he wouldn't dare try anything in such a public place as the Diagon Alley, anyway." However, he failed to mention that some of his business would be at the Knockturn Alley. There was no reason to worry Sirius any more, now was there?

* * *

A sudden sound made Lucius turn his head. His wand at ready, he peered at the shadowed alley. "Who's there?" he asked warily. 

He got no answer. Instead, he heard a whispered, "_Expelliarmus_." Before he could do anything, his wand had flown away from him. After that, a spell had dragged him to the alley. Nobody saw this assault.

'_Solomon Black must be insane_,' he thought as he faced several maliciously grinning wizards. '_Nobody else would dare to attack a Malfoy. He must be truly insane._'

Then, however, one of the wizards casted a bodybind on him. After that, the first blows landed, and he did not think anything anymore.

* * *

Lucius's eyelids felt leaden. With a great effort he forced them a bit open. Instantly he was rewarded by Sirius's relieved cry, "He's awake! He's awake at last!" 

"S-Sirius?" the blond asked. He could hardly make out the figures of his husband and mother.

"I'm so sorry, Lucius," Sirius sobbed as soon as the blond man could focus his eyes. "It's all my fault. They attacked you only because of me. If you hadn't helped me, you would be all right!"

"Calm down, Siri," he said with a raspy voice. Turning then his head slowly towards his mother, Lucius said, "I feel weird... What happened?"

"A group of wizards attacked you and beat you," Junila told with a grim expression. "We found you at the threshold with no message. We're assuming that they were sent by Solomon Black."

"Figures," muttered Lucius. "He's trying to get back at me. Why on Earth, I cannot understand. Didn't he beat Sirius just because he was afraid of Siri spoiling our engagement? So what reason does he have to be mad at me now that we're married?" As he caught the sad flicker in Sirius's eyes, he immediately regretted his words. "Oh, forgive me, Siri," he sighed. "I didn't mean to remind you of that. I'm sorry."

"Lucius," Junila cut in. "There's something you absolutely have to know."

"What is it?" asked the wizard. Taking one careful glance at his mother's pale face and Sirius's distressed expression, he frowned. "I am not going to like this, right?" he guessed.

"Well... No, I don't think you will," sighed the witch. "The best mediwitches and mediwizards available all did their best. They managed to clear almost all traces of the attack... all but one." She briefly casted her eyes down at her hands before raising them again at her son. "Your both legs are paralysed, Lucius, and will most probably be that for the rest of your life. You'll never again be able to walk on your own."

For a moment, Lucius just stared at his mother, the gravity of her words not sinking in. When he finally realized what she meant, he sighed deep. "This is _so_ my luck," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered. "It's just -- I'm just so sorry, Lucius."

"Don't be," the blond sighed. "It's not your fault. It's anything but your fault that your father is a bastard, just like it's not Severus's fault that his father is one."

"I know that," replied the darkhaired teen quietly. "But I also know that Severus's father never took his anger out on anybody else but his son. Nobody else ever got hurt because of that."

"Oh, shut up," snapped Lucius. "If you truly think I'll allow you take the blame for this, you're sorely mistaken. And if Solomon Black thinks he can scare me away, he's mistaken, too. As he seemingly is not going to let it drop, I won't rest before he's taken off to Azkaban and the key has been thrown away."

"He's a Black," Sirius said gloomily. "Do you think anybody would dare to even touch him?"

"He's maybe a Black, but we're Malfoys," Lucius said firmly. "Do you think anybody will dare to _not_ imprison him if I tell them to do that?" With a smirk, he added, "Now that I am at it, I might manage to ensure that Philip Snape gets what he deserves, too. They have him in the Auror's Guild's cell, sure, but he's managed to avoid an Azkaban sentence this far. It's about the time for it to come to be."

"Well, now's not the time for that," Junila said strictly. "You can plan your revenge later. Right now, you will eat some. You've been unconscious for four days, you surely need a proper meal!"

"But, Mother --" Lucius tried, but was interrupted harshly.

"Don't you are to argue with me!" she snapped. "I'm a qualified mediwitch, _and_ your mother. If I don't know what's the best for you, then nobody does."

Sirius snickered, and Lucius shot him a glare. "You're my husband," he muttered with an accusing tone. "You're supposed to defend me, _not_ side with her!"

"Lucius," Sirius said calmly, "if _you_ had a Malfoy for a mother-in-law, would you dare to argue?" After a moment of pondering, Lucius shook his head. Junila shot them both a glare, then huffed, and exited the room. The two wizards smirked at each other.

* * *

"I will not sit into that." Lucius watched the offered chair with a look of distaste on his face. It was a rather ordinary-looking, narrow armchair with a tall back. It also had two shiny wheels of magic spinning on its sides. To put it simply, it was the Wizarding version of a Muggle wheelchair. 

"Oh, yes you will," Junila said firmly. Then she took a more tempting tone. "Come on now, Lucius," she said. "You cannot spend the rest of your life in your bed. You have to be able to move around."

As the blond still didn't seem ready to give in, however, Sirius decided to put his best charm into the game. "Please, Lucius?" he asked with wide puppy eyes. "Try it at least once, just for me?"

Lucius glanced once into those eyes, their grey depths so similar to his own eyes. Then he sighed. "Fine," he said. "But only once. I refuse to go around in that horrible device."

"Be glad that it's at least magical," Junila said calmly. "We could have got you a Muggle one, you know."

"Merlin forbid that," muttered Lucius. He still hadn't stopped glaring at the object in question. However, when Sirius offered to help him move to the wheelchair, he waved his husband off. "I can very well manage it by myself," he replied curtly. "Just put it beside my bed." As they obeyed, Sirius holding the chair at one place, Lucius then settled his hands on the armrests of the wheelchair, collected his strength, and then lifted himself to sit on the chair. With a smirk to his tiny family's direction, he said, "As you see, I'm not completely helpless even if I cannot walk around."

"Fine, you've proved that very well indeed," Sirius said, attempting to get a light tone into his voice. "Now prove that you're not afraid of using a simple wheelchair. It's easier to move in this than in a Muggle one, anyway -- this can cross thresholds and move up and down stairs."

"Very well." Lucius snorted. "And how exactly am I supposed to make this move?"

"Now, that's easy." Sirius grinned. "You just tell it where to go -- or, if you prefer being quiet, you can simply tap the front of the armrest to make it go forward, or the side to make it turn around. Another tap stops it. Don't worry, though," he added then as he saw his husband's doubtful expression. "Tapping the top of the armrest has no effect on the chair -- a fortunate thing, considering your habit to do that."

"Very funny, indeed." Still looking doubtful, Lucius reached out his hand to tap the front of the armrest. To his surprise, the wheelchair indeed began rolling forward. Soon he had managed to lead his new vehicle around the room under the amused eyes of his husband and mother.

At last Lucius stopped. As his mother demanded his opinion, he said sulkingly, "Well, it's at least better than being bedridden. Can it really move over thresholds or in the stairways?" he then asked doubtfully.

"Come on, we'll prove it." Still looking doubtful, Lucius followed Sirius to the door of the room. Like every doorway in the Manor, it, too, had a rather sizable threshold. To the blond man's great astonishment, however, the magical wheels simply rolled over it. When they came to the stairway, however, he stopped the chair. "If this does not work, I'll go down those stairs rather uncomfortably," he said. "It's bad enough that I cannot walk, I most certainly will not risk my life only because you trust this stupid thing."

"Very well, then." Sirius walked around him and stopped in front of him. "I'll hold onto the chair here, on the front, and Junila'll be on the back. We won't let you fall down the stairs even if the magic fails. Promise." As Lucius still didn't seem to believe, he sighed. "Just trust me on this, Lucius. Please?"

Lucius sighed, unable to resist his husband's puppy eyes this time, either. "Whatever you say," he muttered. "But my life will be on your conscience if something bad does happen."

The magic didn't fail, however. After Sirius had also proved that he could move up the stairs as well, Lucius finally sighed in resignation. "Have your way, then," he muttered. "I will use this wheelchair. However," he added as he saw the not-even-almost triumphant grins on his family members' faces, "if either of you dares to treat me like I couldn't take care of myself, you'll regret it. Do you understand?"

"Somehow, Luce m'dear," Sirius said dryly, "I don't think that sitting in a wheelchair can make us treat you any more like that than your previous firm determination to spend all your life in the bed."

Now Lucius raised an amused eyebrow. "Why, as long as I'm concerned, the only one to be taken care of when they're in bed are you." As his husband blushed, he asked, "Are your insufferable friends coming here for your birthday party, anyway?"

"Well, most of them are," Sirius replied. "In fact, only Lily can't come. Her overprotective parents seemingly aren't willing to let her to any strange place. They're afraid that her friends might hurt her."

Junila rolled her eyes. "And you didn't tell me?" she asked. "Tell her to bring her parents along for a visit. If they're satisfied with what they see, they'll surely let her stay here for the rest of the holidays."

"But Mother!" exclaimed Lucius. "Evans's parents are Muggles!" Even Sirius looked startled.

"Your point being?" the witch asked snappishly. "You should know by now that it does not matter, Lucius. The only thing that could come from that is that they might have some difficulty getting here, and we can always send somebody to fetch them, right?" At both her son's and son-in-law's doubtful gazes she then said, "Oh, drop it, you two. The Manor will not kill them, and neither will I. Sirius's friends hopefully will not kill them, and if you do that, Lucius, I will tie you to your bed and keep there until one of us dies."

So, the matter was almost settled. They only had to convince Lily's parents of the plan as well.

* * *

Next chapter: **Meetings**

Sirius's friends meet him for the first time as a Malfoy, and Lily's parents get more of an insight to the Wizarding World than they probably would have wanted to.


	23. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Just something little about Lily's family here... Next chap, you'll see everyone, I promise!

Oh, and Sev's so sleepy because he stays awake at nights to study for his Animagus transformation without James getting any clue.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Explanations

* * *

"Really, Mother, come off it," Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. "Sirius wouldn't have invited you over if it wasn't fine with the Malfoys, too. They merely want to show you that I'm perfectly safe there with my friends."

"I still don't know about it," Amanda Evans said, frowning a bit. "We would feel like intruders. It should be just you and your friends, it's Sirius's birthday party after all, we shouldn't really go."

"Oh, stuff it. Like you'd ever let me go there alone. You let Petunia go to meet that Dursley boy, and you didn't demand to know something about his family when she asked for permission. How would my friends be any different?" asked the red-haired teenager. She was now fuming with anger.

"They -- they are wizards," replied Amanda uneasily. At her daughter's glare, she hastened to add, "I'm not saying that they were any worse than young Vernon's family only because they use magic, far from that. You know we are very proud of you, dear. However, their customs are very different from ours, like you know probably even better than I do. How could we know what will happen to you there?"

"Oh, honestly, Mom! They are my _friends_. Okay, so maybe Lucius isn't one of my friends, but I know him well enough to trust him. None of them would ever do something that might harm me, believe me. Do you really think I'd consider anybody my friend if they were a danger to me?"

"But you cannot know," her mother argued. "What if they try to -- to --" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"To rape me, for example?" asked Lily dryly. "For your information, Mom, the guys are all engaged. To each other. If you think that a gay guy would try to molest me, you're badly mistaken." Of course, she left unmentioned that all magical people were actually bisexuals. However, it didn't really matter. Her mother was being just ridiculous with all her paranoia. Honestly, what did she think of Lily's friends?

"Well, if you are sure," Amanda said uneasily. "But I still don't know..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, that's exactly why you were invited there also," huffed the young witch. "So that you would know. Now, may I go to inform them that you accept the offer, or shall I go to ask Dad?" She knew that this at least would make her mother give in. She'd die rather than let her husband know what kind of excuses she'd tried to use. Really, Amanda was overprotective, but she did know that at times it got ridiculous.

"But how could we get there?" protested the elder woman still. "You said yourself that they're living in some special Wizarding area. You might be fine going, but we couldn't even find our way there!"

"James's parents will pick us up," Lily said ever so patiently. At her mother's doubtful expression, she sighed. "Really, Mom, it won't bother them one bit. They would drive past anyway." Of course, she conveniently forgot to mention that James and Severus could have just as well Flooed to the Manor.

"Well, if you are sure it's okay," said Amanda hesitantly. Then, however, she thought about another thing. "Wait a minute. Did you just say that they are engaged to _each other_? That they're _gay_?"

"Mom, so are half of the Wizarding World," sighed Lily. "You've met James, right? And you thought he's a nice young man. Well, he doesn't have a mother, only two fathers. And he is engaged to Severus. My best girl friend, Pamena Patil, is engaged to Mathilde Guss. It's nothing special, really."

However, Amanda still didn't look very approving. Lily sighed deep. This was going to be a long evening...

* * *

"Okay, do you have everything now?" Amanda asked worriedly. "Are you sure you have the present?"

"I do have it, Mom," Lily reassured her mother. "And yes, I have got my trunk packed. I've got everything I'll need for the rest of the summer, and the boys and I will go shopping for our schoolbooks together in the end of the summer. Really, everything is in the order. There's no need to worry."

"But I still do," muttered her mother. Her father, however, gave Amanda an amused glance. Yeah, Gary Evans knew very well about his wife's overworrying character.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Before Lily could rush to open it, however, it was opened from the outside, and two teenager forms could be standing in the doorway.

"Hello, James and Severus!" exclaimed the young witch, running to hug the bespectacled boy. As soon as she'd released the grinning Chaser, she turned towards Severus and jumped to his neck as well.

"Evans, that'd better be you and not one of your parents," Severus said snappishly. Then he raised his fingertips to Lily's face as she stepped back, allowing him to do that. "Good, so it is indeed you."

"Mom, Dad, you've already met James," Lily said cheerfully, turning back towards her parents. "This is Severus Snape, James's fiancé." Severus nodded briefly in silent greeting, his empty, milky eyes unfocused.

"But -- that boy is blind!" exclaimed Amanda Evans immediately as her brains made the connection between all the rather obvious signs. Her eyes were wide as platters.

"And your point is what, exactly?" asked Lily with an annoyed sigh. "How should that affect anything in any way? Severus can take better care of himself than most seeing people -- and, besides, you really ought to stop talking about people like they weren't present," she finished firmly.

"You know, Evans," Severus said lazily, "I'm finding it harder and harder to despise you by every passing second. In fact, if I don't keep ware, I might even start liking you -- though Merlin spare us all from that."

"Oh, shut up," James chuckled, poking his fiancé in the ribs. Turning towards the Evanses, he said then with a charming grin, "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to leave? My fathers wait outside in the car, they'll take us to the Malfoy Manor in no time."

Exchanging brief glances, Lily's parents followed the teens outside. James was helping Lily to drag her trunk forward. On the street in front of the house they saw a small, blue car, two men sitting on the front. Amanda and Gary both frowned, obviously doubting that even Lily's trunk would fit on the backseat, let alone five passengers, two of whom were adults.

When they stepped into the car, however, they were in for another surprise. To the outside, the car had maybe looked pretty small, but inside it was spacious and comfortable, with two rows of backseats. Lily's parents got seated on the middle row, while Lily herself, Severus, and James all sat behind them, although not before they'd lifted Lily's trunk to the back of the car, where the boys' school things already were.

As soon as they'd started driving, however, Severus got into a more comfortable position on the wide seat, resting his head in James's lap. The messy-haired boy chuckled slightly, then began affectionately stroking his fiancé's hair. Lily smiled as she watched her two friends.

"Wake me up when we're there," mumbled Severus to his fiancé, then fell silent, his breathing evening out. James merely chuckled again a bit, not saying anything in response.

"How can anybody be sleepy enough to fall asleep in the middle of the day?" asked Lily disbelievingly when Severus seemed to be truly asleep. "He certainly didn't look sleepy just a few moments ago!"

"Merlin knows," James muttered. "He's nowadays always tired. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's ill or something. Knowing him, though, he just sneaks up after I've fallen asleep to read his precious books." With a wink, he added, "You see, he knows that if I'm awake, he cannot read them undisturbed."

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes upwards. Then she gave a questioning glance to the two rows of seats in front of them. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I'd think my mother is immediately talking."

"Oh, there's a magical barrier between the front and the back of the car," replied James cheerfully. "If you want to hear what they're speaking, just lean forward, and you'll get through the barrier." While saying this, he leant a bit forward to show her how to do it. Severus, who was now too deep asleep to even notice, mumbled irritatedly and moved into a more comfortable position in his sleep.

"...That's _so_ interesting," Lily's mother was just chirping. "Do you know the Malfoys from earlier, by the way?" she then asked. Her tone was carefree, but Lily recognized her mother's predatory mode.

"Well, not very well," replied Luke. His keen Auror instincts had him well aware of the woman's intentions. "I've heard that Malfoy Senior was a bastard, forgive me my language, but he was that. Beat his wife and threatened his son. However, from what I know, young Lucius is even on a bad day a thousand times better than his father was at his best. The fact that he's invited you alone proves that. His father would have never allowed a Muggle -- that's what we call people without magic -- enter his home."

"Then there's Junila Malfoy, Lucius's mother," Cedric continued from where his husband had left. "She's never been a bad person, her mother just made a bad choice for her. Anyway, she's a good woman, and has seemingly made a wiser choice for her son than her mother did for her. Lucius and Sirius are getting along really well, at least that's what I've gathered."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Gary, who always was faster to pick up things than his wife. "Why do you talk about Junila Malfoy and her mother making choices? Do you mean arranged marriage?"

"Why, of course," replied Cedric lightly. "It's a common tradition in all Wizarding families, especially for the firstborns. The mothers -- or, in some cases, carriers, like I am James's carrier -- make an agreement to have their children marry each other. Usually it's done when they're pregnant or when the children are just infants. However, sometimes this is done a long time in advance. For example, I and Severus's mother decided on our sons' marriage three years before either of them were even on the way."

"But what about if the children don't want to marry?" asked Amanda, still a bit stunned at this revelation. "For example, what if they don't like each other's... gender?"

Now, Cedric laughed shortly. "Mrs. Potter," he said in his ever-patient manner, "all Wizarding people are bisexual. Yes, your daughter as well, being a witch," he said as he saw the shocked expression on the Muggles' faces. "And as for not liking each other in general... Well, usually they just try to live with it, and grow fond on each other. Take Severus and James for example. Just a few years ago, they'd most probably killed each other rather than even considered marriage. Now, however, they're like glued together."

"That -- that just doesn't sound appropriate," muttered Amanda. Yes, ever the doubtful one.

"Well, in the Wizarding World, it is indeed a widely accepted habit," Luke said. "As these engagements are made public by purchasing engagement rings when the young turn sixteen, in the beginning of the sixth year all engaged couples are given their own private dormitories. If they're from the same House, like Remus and Peter, James and Sirius's friends, their dormitory is inside the House area. However, if they're from different houses, like James and Severus, their dormitory is outside any House."

The Muggles both nodded a bit, quickly trying to recall whatever little they'd learnt about Hogwarts from Lily. "So all firstborns are publicly engaged by the time they turn sixteen?" asked Gary for confirmation.

"That's right. And, after they graduate, they get married and start a life together," Cedric said. "It maybe sounds bad to somebody who hasn't grown in our world, but really, there's nothing bad about it. Some make these marriage agreements based on the other family's wealth and position, but especially if the parents truly care, they'll pick somebody like whom they'd actually want their child to be with. I picked Severus's mother because she was a truly wonderful person. It's a pity she's dead, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amanda said hurriedly. "How did she die, anyway?"

"The official claim is that it was an accident. She fell down the stairs, if I recall right," Luke snorted. "The truth is that her husband killed her -- in front of Severus, poor boy, when he was only five. Philip Snape was the worst kind of a bastard. He beat both his wife and then his son at every occasion. His last deed before he got caught was blinding Severus completely -- he'd made him mostly blind when he was nine."

"That's horrible!" shrieked the Muggle mother. "How could he go on for that long time unnoticed?"

"How can any family abuse crime go by unnoticed?" asked Cedric back. "Do not question the juridic system of our world, Mrs. Evans. The problem is that nobody knew. Severus never told anybody, he didn't dare to. If the Aurors -- our 'police officers,' kind of, at least -- had known, they would have stopped him."

"I never said that the juridical system of -- err -- _your_ world was incapable of getting criminals punished." Amanda Evans flushed a little. That'd been exactly what she'd suspected. Desperate to get a change of subject, she quickly added, "How exactly is it possible for two men to have children, anyway?"

Luke and Cedric exchanged brief glances. They'd known this would come. "Well," Cedric started, "the basical way to do that is this..."

By then, Lily and James pulled back, not interesting in hearing more. They exchanged amused glances.

"Your mother truly is annoying, isn't she?" asked James, grinning. "Never can give up her opinions."

"Her prejudices, you mean." Lily snorted. "I still can't believe she wouldn't let me come alone, in fear of you lot raping and murdering me or something!"

"Have no fear of that, Evans," said a quiet voice from somewhere on the level of their stomaches. "If James ever tried that, I'd kill him." As they both looked back, Severus looked no different than he'd been asleep.

"That's not polite, you know," James said good-naturedly. "Scaring people like that, I mean. You should have told us that you're awake again!"

However, Severus didn't answer. Instead, his breathing was even more peaceful and even than before.

Passing desperate glances, James and Lily then made to have a conversation of their own, while Luke and Cedric continued telling the common habits of the Wizarding World to the two Muggles.

* * *

Next chapter: At the Malfoy Manor at last. However, it doesn't become any easier to Lily's mother, rather to the opposite.


	24. Revelations

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: **dailtin**, I originally had no intentions to make Severus preggers. I just thought that he'd be pretty tired as he spends all nights studying for his Animagus transformation so that James won't know. But then I saw your review and decided to do that just for the hell of it... Don't expect a baby anytime soon, though!

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So 

Revelations

* * *

At last, Luke slowed down the car. "We're getting nearer," he said - James and Lily were eavesdropping again. "Soon we'll be at the Malfoy Manor." 

James and Lily glanced at each other, broad smiles on both of their faces. Soon they'd see their friends again, and they would spend the rest of the summer there. Between them, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and yes, even Lucius, there would not be a boring moment, that was for sure.

...Assuming that Lily's parents allowed her to stay, of course. But then again, how could they not?

They were driving through a Wizarding neighbourhood now, like both took notice. People walked around in robes, little children chased each other with sticks for wands, a couple of teenagers practised Quidditch on their front lawn without fear of being seen. A Muggle could only ever enter the town in company of a Wizard, so they had no fear of their secret being revealed to outsiders.

Lily smiled, leaning back to get again to their supposed side of the silencing barriers. "It would fit that the Malfoys live somewhere with no Muggles around" she commented amusedly. "But I thought that Hogsmeade is the only all-Wizarding place in the country."

"That's a lie," James replied, shrugging. "They simply like to keep this a secret. Anyway, Malfoys do live here - as do the Blacks and the Snapes." He shuddered a bit while saying the name"Snape."

Just then Severus again decided to grace the world of waking with his presence. "Are we there already" he mumbled, blinking as he peered sleepily up at his fiancé's face.

"Not yet, but almost," replied James cheerfully. "So, get up before you get accused of molesting my lap." At this, he ruffled affectionately his fiancé's already sleep-muzzled hair.

Severus huffed annoyedly, sat up and started to run his fingers through his hair to sort it out. "You do that again, Potter, and you're dead," he muttered angrily. "I hate you."

"Oh, no, you don't" replied James with a broad grin that of course went unseen. "You're only saying that to make me feel better." He kissed lightly his fiancé's pale cheek, then smoothed the ruffled hair gently. "Now, we are indeed almost there. Let's make ourselves presentable."

True enough, they soon reached the large gates of a huge manor. Lily grinned when she saw her parents' jaws dropping open and then her mother asking something hurriedly. This was certainly not what they had expected to see when visiting the home of their daughter's classmate.

As soon as the car reached the gates, they opened on their own, and Luke drove right through. As soon as he stopped the car, James and Lily hopped off, Severus right behind them.

"Oi, guys" called out a familiar voice. As they turned around, they saw - well, at least James and Lily saw - Remus and Peter hurrying towards them. After a second, they were already lost in the welcoming hugs and slaps-on-backs, returning them wholeheartedly.

"Where's Padfoot" asked James from Peter as he watched with great amusement how Remus tried to pry himself free of Lily's arms.

"He'll come in a moment" replied the smaller boy, smiling as he, too, watched his even smaller fiancé struggling against the redhead's well-meaning clutches. Then, however, his expression turned darker. "Beware" he said. "Something has happened - something you won't like at all."

James frowned in confusion. However, as soon as he actually got his mouth open to question Peter about his odd statement, he saw another familiar figure coming towards them from the doors of the actual manor. "Sirius" he exclaimed. Then, with a wild laugh, he ran towards his friend, too delighted to even stop to wonder why Sirius wasn't running towards him as well.

And then he couldn't wonder as he was already lost in a whirlwind of arms and giggles, a whirlwind that was his best friend. Their other friends started to circle around them as well, watching with great amusement as the best friends met again after over a month of being apart. Nope, Prongs and Padfoot could not be separated that easily, they would never allow that to happen.

At last, however, James pulled back. He eyed his friend critically, and a slight frown appeared between his dark brows. "Now, explanations" he demanded. "Why didn't you want any presents involving Quidditch? And since when has Sirius Black walked calmly"

A sad flicker entered Sirius's stormy grey eyes, but then he smiled again - a forced smile, like James's watchful mind immediately noticed; he knew his best friend too well to ignore it.

"Well, I'm Sirius Malfoy now" replied the Grim Animagus with a bit of a smirk. "And about Quidditch or running... well, it really isn't wise to overexert yourself when you only have one lung instead of two."

A complete silence fell to the front yard of the Malfoy Manor. Even Lily's and James's parents, who had just been taking the teen's trunks out of the boot of the Potters' car, froze. Everybody just stared at Sirius, not saying anything, as they didn't know what they could have said.

At last, James found his voice again. "What happened, Sirius" he asked quietly, his eyes pained.

"My father happened" replied Sirius just as quietly, lowering his eyes to the ground. "He wasn't happy about the fact that I was still a virgin after a year in Lucius's bed. Lucius married me to keep me safe, and, as my father is the bastard he is, he paid dearly for that."

"What do you mean? And what did your father do" James still tried to demand. However, at this point, Severus reached his side and grasped his arm with firm determination to shut him up.

"Would you show me inside" he asked with a voice that couldn't be argued with. "I'd like to _see_ Lucius."

That seemed to break James out of his shocked daze. "Right..." he muttered, then dutifully started to lead the blind Slytherin to the right direction. One by one, the others started to follow them inside.

At last, they had all got into the huge building. Once house-elves had taken the newcomers' trunks to be taken to their rooms, Amanda Evans gave Sirius a firm gaze. "Before I forbid or permit my daughter spending the rest of her holiday here, I'd like to meet the master of this house" she said determinedly.

Sirius, however, merely nodded. Then he turned his head and shouted to the direction of upstairs"Lucius! Junila! The rest of our guests have arrived now"

They all watched the broad marble stairway towards which Sirius had shouted. It went up to the next floor, then turned to go to the one above it, until it finally reached the end of the Manor's six-floor open hall. Even looking at the ceiling somewhere dozens of feet above them made them feel dizzy. Then Lily, who'd been looking somewhere between her friends and the ceiling, saw two forms appearing on the third floor landing. Then these two started to walk down the stairs - or so it appeared at first. However, like they soon saw as they came into better sight, one of the two people was not walking. Instead, he sat in a high-backed chair. And although he did move in the stairway rather easily, it was obvious that he had to trust the chair - the wheelchair, more exactly - to get around.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" said Lucius calmly from his wheelchair as soon as they reached the bottom of the stairway. "I am pleased to see you all here." Then, turning towards Lily's mother, he put all his Malfoy charm in use. "Mrs. Evans, I presume" he said. "I don't think I've had the pleasure to be introduced to you. I am Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Malfoy and the Master of Malfoy Manor, and this is my mother, Junila Malfoy. You've most probably already met my husband, Sirius." And after this, he raised her hand to his lips to place a light kiss on the back of her hand.

To Lily's great shock, her mother actually blushed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy" she chirped in the most uncharacteristic way. It was hard to believe her even the same person.

"Oh, please, do call me Lucius." And then, he went on greeting the guests, using his charm shamelessly with everybody but Lily's father, who probably wouldn't have appreciated that kind of attention. When he came to Severus's side, however, he merely grasped on his best friend's wrists and lifted the long, slender fingers onto his face. Smiling briefly, Severus studied the blond's features for a moment.

"You've hardly changed" he then said. "Although..." He frowned, and the others tensed a bit. "You feel shorter now" Severus said, sounding rather confused. "What the Hell has happened, Lucius?"

Now, everybody looked at Lucius, waiting for his response. Severus of course couldn't see his friend's new condition, nor could he hear it, as the magical wheelchair was just as silent as Lucius's steps had been earlier. However, even though the magically balanced wheelchair was much higher than a Muggle one would have been, Lucius's face was still a good foot lower than before.

Lucius smiled sadly. "This happened" he said, and again took a gentle hold of his friend's hands. This time, however, instead of his face, he led one of Severus's hands to the arm of the wheelchair and the other to the side of its back. Then, he waited for the younger wizard's reaction.

For a moment, there was a complete silence. Then, however, Severus broke it. "A wheelchair..." he whispered. "What in Salazar's name put you into a wheelchair, Lucius"

If it had been anybody else, Lucius would have met their gaze steadily. As it was, however, a blind wizard he was talking with, he just held onto Severus's wrists, maintaining their contact. "Solomon Black" he replied levelly"that's what happened to me. Just like he happened to Sirius, and will soon happen to Dementors, if I have any say in the matter." Then, he let go, and turned towards the rest of the guests. "Will you stay with us at least until after the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Evans" he asked. "Surely you'll by then be able to say whether you'll allow Lily to stay. Of course you, too, can stay, Mr. and Mr. Potter."

They all agreed to this.

* * *

At dinnertime, there were a lot of people sitting in the Malfoys' dining room. Severus was still blinking sleepily. After half an hour of frantic shouting and searching, well knowing the danger the Manor's moving stairways and suddenly turning or ending corridors caused to a blind person, they'd finally found him sound asleep on a couch in one of the Manor's numerous sitting rooms. When James had then yelled at him for making them worried, tears of relief veiling the hazel eyes, Severus had calmly pointed out that as he could not search without sight, he would have been only in the way. Of course, he would not listen to them when they claimed that if he'd been with them, there wouldn't have been any need to search. 

So, they were all now eating the seven-course dinner that the house-elves were serving. Gary Evans was discussing the differences between Muggle and Wizarding worlds with Luke, Lucius listening to them with an occasional comment, the teens were having a conversation of their own, and Amanda, Junila and Cedric were also deep in conversation. Only Severus didn't talk, instead concentrating on finishing his full plate of tomatoes, fried cucumber and chicken with a bit of garlic-flavoured whipped cream. The other teens wrinkled their noses, but then again, Severus had always had a weird taste.

In his still half-asleep condition, Severus didn't feel like participating in any conversation, listening to them instead. The one between Lucius, Gary, and Luke wasn't very interesting in his opinion, and his friends were discussing mostly Quidditch, so that hardly held his interest, either. Therefore, he concentrated on Cedric and the women, especially as the topic appeared to be an interesting one.

"So because you've used that magic for centuries, some wizards may be born with the ability to bear children" asked Amanda curiously just then. "Without any potions or charms"

"Exactly" Cedric said, nodding a bit. "I, for example, did not need a potion to come pregnant with James. Curiously enough, those boys born to two men, such as James, usually don't have that ability. However, it is more probable that they make their partner pregnant without any magic than if both had a mother."

"It is really interesting" Junila agreed. "One of my friends has studied it, and it seems that the natural ability of male pregnancy runs in several Pureblood lines now, but it can only show up every second or third generation. Therefore, James could not be impregnated by accident."

That reminded Severus of something. "Lucius" he spoke up. As the blond made a small sound, signalling that he was indeed listening, the younger Slytherin then continued"Could I maybe talk with you privately later on? There's something I need to discuss with you, with no Gryffindors at place."

Lucius smirked, not that Severus would have seen it. "Of course" he replied. "What about right after the dinner" And, as Severus agreed to that, he then returned to the interrupted conversation.

Meanwhile, the male pregnancy conversation had been moved to hushed voices. "...Could he" asked Junila right then from Cedric. "I do recall..." And again, it went down to a whisper that not even Severus with his additional hearing could catch from where he was sitting at the moment.

"Indeed, it is true" Cedric agreed, and Severus knew what they were talking about. "One morning..."

The half-hushed conversation carried on for still some time. At last, however, the dinner was turning to its end, and the house-elves served dessert. While eating, Lucius turned to Amanda Evans. "So, would you think it possible for your daughter to stay with us for some time" he asked calmly.

And then, Amanda broke into a wide smile, almost causing Lily to choke. "Of course" she replied. "I see no reason why she couldn't say here." Of course, this made all the Marauders cheer loudly.

* * *

When the dinner had been finished, Lucius called Severus to his side. His hand resting on the side of the wheelchair, Severus followed him into a small sitting room, while Luke and Cedric left with the Evanses, and the other teens went somewhere, laughing loudly. Once inside, Lucius locked the door. 

"So" he then said, turning towards his best friend. "What is it you don't want James to hear"

"I'm quite transparent, aren't I" asked Severus with a tired chuckle. "Though you're right, I wanted to avoid James - and the others, too. They don't have to know."

"You're not transparent, Severus. I just know you too well." Lucius led him to a nearby sofa. "So, what is it" he asked then, eyeing his friend curiously. Only very few things could make Severus this grave.

The other Slytherin drew a deep breath. Then, he sighed. "Lucius, I am pregnant."

For a moment, Lucius just stared at him. Then he, too, sighed. "Fine. Natural pregnancy right for your seventh year - like your life wasn't difficult enough already." After a moment of silence, he asked"What are you going to do about it, anyway? I assume James doesn't know about it yet"

"No, he doesn't know, and I am going to keep it" replied Severus levelly. "Not yet, though - I can't let an infant be interfering with not only mine, but also James's studying for our NEWTs. I'm currently drinking two potions, one to stop the fetus from developing further and the other to protect it."

"And you need me to brew more of those potions." Severus nodded in response. Snapping his tongue, Lucius then asked"Where did you get your first doses of those potions, anyway? They consist of ingredients not allowed to students, like you know very well - otherwise, you'd brew them yourself."

"I got them from Cedric" replied Severus levelly. "I'd got up every morning far before James for two weeks already, immediately going to the toilet to empty my stomach. Then, one morning, when I again stood up, Cedric was just standing there and asked if I was pregnant. I answered honestly; after all, he knows what it is like. So, he took me to the kitchen, put the kettle on, and we discussed my possibilities. In the end, he gave me those potions; he always has some for himself in case he became pregnant again on an unfortunate time, even though I do think they're using contraception. Also, he told me to ask you whether there's some potion to help with the morning sickness - other than my sleepiness, that's the most annoying symptom, and I'd rather not suffer of it for the whole school year." He grimaced.

At this, Lucius chuckled slightly. "I can't think of anything right now, as the need is rare, but I'm sure my mother knows of some potions" he said. "Ask her, and I'll brew you whatever she recommends."

"Thank you, Lucius." Severus smiled briefly. "I just wonder what James will say when I tell him after we've gone through our NEWTs and I can let it go further."

"Most probably he's only glad after dealing with your sleepy, moody, having-weird-cravings semi-pregnant self for a whole year." Lucius snorted with laughter. "How far along are you, anyway"

"Two months." The blind teen smirked. "It is good as I'm not yet showing, but on morning sickness and about everything else, it's the worst time possible. But at least I won't be like a stranded whale."

"How fortunate indeed" the blond said, smirking and raising his eyebrow, even though he knew that all his unvoiced communication was in vain in this conversation. "You know, I truly do pity James."

"Oh, do not. He's pulled enough pranks to deserve anything that is coming to him."

And at that, they both laughed.

* * *

"Lucius" asked a voice from the darkness. The blond turned towards the source of the voice, only turning his upper body. His legs were like dead weight, and he didn't like the feeling he got when he had to move them around. Sure enough, both were pretty well his flesh and blood, but he had no control over them.

"Yes, Sirius" he asked back, reaching out a hand to touch his younger husband. Instantly, his hand was taken into another, and Sirius's other hand came nearer to trace his bare side under the covers.

"Thank you for convincing Lily's mother" replied Sirius, creeping nearer to him under the covers. "From what James told me, she's a right bitch. I don't think she would have agreed without you charming her."

"Well, I hardly could have upset you that badly, now could I" asked Lucius, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "I want you to be as happy as you can despite your father's actions" he then continued with a very soft voice. "Of course I had to have Lily here, too, as you wanted her to be here as well."

"All the more reason to thank you." Sirius came even closer, nuzzling his neck. Then, however, the one hand drawing invisible figures on Lucius's side travelled a bit downwards. "My, my, what do we have here" asked the Grim Animagus. Lucius could feel his grin against his shoulder.

"A bit of a problem, I'd say" he replied lightly. "Would you like to help me get rid of it"

"Gladly." And after saying that, Sirius leant forward and placed a kiss on Lucius's lips, his hand still exploring the fascinating secrets of Lucius's body, the body that belonged to _him_.

Even though Lucius's legs didn't function well - well, not at all, actually , certain other parts of his lower body were still in excellent condition, like Sirius had many times noted to his great delight. And like he was just about to notice again.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Err... School begins again?

Do not worry, I have the plotline all planned out, just not all the details... Like what comes in the next chapter...


	25. Achievements

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: I honestly was planning to make them return to Hogwarts in this chap, but something entirely else kept bugging me until I just had to write it. So, here you are. Wolfsbane Potion gets invented about 15 years too early, but really, who cares?

Oh, and somebody wanted more Sirius/Lucius. Well, here they will see it.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So 

Achievements

* * *

It was a fine morning, Sirius noticed as he sat up on the bed he and Lucius shared. A few rays of sunlight came in through the high windows, and he could hear birds chirping outside. All in all, it was almost annoyingly bright and cheerful. Chuckling slightly, he got up and walked to the wardrobe. 

Following Lucius's advice from their wedding day, he had truly bought himself about any clothes he might like. After a lifetime of being forced to look like a true Pureblood by his family, it was a relief to be able to walk around in Muggle clothing. So, putting on jeans and his favourite sweatshirt, he then went to the dressing table to brush his hair. Before, it had been half-long, always falling to his eyes, but during the last year or so he'd let it grow. It was still far from the length of Lucius's platinum waterfall of hair, but it did reach his shoulders now, and was a lot easier to keep away from his eyes that way. After getting his hair brushed, he then pulled it back onto a short ponytail and tied it with a blue ribbon. Yes, very good.

"Sirius?" asked a quiet voice. Turning around, he saw Lucius sitting on the edge of the bed. "You wouldn't care to help, would you?" asked the blond. He hated being helped, but really, there were no options.

And so, Sirius walked to his husband, like he did every morning. Pushing the wheelchair nearer to the bed, he watched as Lucius lifted himself into it, then followed the blond to the wardrobe. After Lucius had picked his clothing of the day - a dark green robe - Sirius helped him to get dressed. Then he watched as Lucius brushed his own long hair, which nowadays fell down to his mid-back.

"Very well," Lucius said at last. "Shall we yet again face the world and the beasts you call your friends, then?" He raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk, and Sirius replied it with a grin. Even though Lucius would probably never admit it on anybody's part but Severus's, they both knew that he was actually enjoying the presence of all the teenagers in the Malfoy Manor. Well, it certainly did bring a chance from his usual lonely life with only his mother with him in the Manor. This far everything had managed without problems, and Sirius didn't think they would meet any in the future, either.

However, breakfast already brought the first problem. Sirius had just noticed how tired and weary Remus looked, wondering briefly what was bothering his friend, when the smallest teen spoke up. "Lucius?" he asked quietly, not raising his eyes from his plate. "Is there any place in the Manor where you could lock me up tonight? I mean, sure, Peter, James, and Sirius can be with me without being in any danger, but the wolf has no reason to avoid attacking you others."

So that was it. It was the day of full moon. How had he ever managed to forget that? Most probably he was just too used to the fact that the other Marauders, being Animagi, were safe from Moony.

"I do think so, yes," Lucius said seriously, meeting steadily the amber gaze of the werewolf with his own silver eyes. "I take it would be the best if there weren't any recent traces of humans in the room to enrage the wolf, right?" As Remus nodded, he continued, "Well, there should be more than enough sufficient rooms in the dungeons of the Manor. However, I don't think many of those would be comfortable enough."

"I don't care about uncomfortableness," Remus said tiredly. "The transformation no more pains me, as I can turn into Moony well before the Moon is up. And, as I don't remember anything from the time the wolf's mind is in control, it doesn't matter how comfortable or uncomfortable the room is. The only thing that matters is that I cannot get out of there to harm you, Lily, Severus, or Junila."

For a moment, everybody was quiet. Then Lucius said simply, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

And that was all they talked about it during the breakfast.

* * *

Later, Severus caught Remus just as the werewolf was going to follow the other teens to the garden of the Manor. "Stay behind for a moment, will you?" he asked. "I have something to tell you." 

Remus, of course, complied, following him into an empty sitting room. However, before Severus could even open his mouth to tell what he was going to tell, the werewolf spoke up.

"I know you are pregnant, Severus." That was all that Remus said, his voice as calm as his face.

The blind teenager was startled. "What?" he asked. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a werewolf, Severus, remember?" the smaller boy said with a tired chuckle. "I smelled it on you, and I heard the conversation between Cedric, Junila and Amanda. And, of course, I noticed your unusual sleepiness and all that. It is quite obvious, in fact. I wonder how everybody has managed to miss it."

"Well, I'm doing my best to hide it," said Severus, shrugging. "Lucius is brewing me a potion to keep the morning sickness at bay, as well as other potions to both protect the baby and keep it from developing further. I'll let the pregnancy go on once we've graduated." And then, sternly, he continued, "But that is not what I wanted to tell you. The true thing is this." And he drew a phial from the pocket of his robe.

"What is it?" asked Remus curiously. "I do not think I can recognize that."

"Well, I'd be very surprised if you could," Severus said. "We, Lucius and I, have both been doing research over the summer. Now, we've decided to try this. I have no idea whether it will work, but in theory, it should." Before Remus could ask anything, he continued, "If it does work, then it should make you able to control the wolf's mind during the transformation. But remember, that's only if it works like supposed."

For a moment, Remus was completely speechless. Then he said, "You - you've found a way to control the wolf? But - that should be impossible!"

"Oh, no," Severus said. "In theory, it should work just fine. However, it's the practical part we're worried about." With a sigh, he added, "So, I'm afraid you'll still have to be locked up, just to be sure."

"But if you lock me up," Remus said, "then how can you be sure that I would be harmless?"

"Easy," the Slytherin replied. "I'll just tell James to watch you, and if you look more peaceful than usually, he can transform into a human. Peter wouldn't do, as he is your mate, and that might interfere with it," he continued, "and Sirius might not be able to transform back in time if need be; James is much faster."

"I don't like that," Remus said, frowning. "You're asking me to endanger my friends!"

"No, I'm not," Severus replied calmly. "In case you've forgotten, we're talking about my fiancé here. I'd think that I'm risking more with this. And, like I said, James is well able to transform back if need be."

After a moment, Remus nodded, then, as Severus couldn't see that, said, "Okay. I will try it."

"Excellent." Severus now gave him a broad, rather uncharacteristic smile. "Now, just drink this. And be ware," he added as the Gryffindor raised the phial to his lips, "it tastes horrible."

Remus, who had just noticed it himself, grimaced. However, he forced himself to finish the potion. "I truly think this will work," he said then, giving the empty phial back to Severus.

The blind boy nodded. "As do I," he said quietly. Then he said, "Now, shall we go find the others?"

"Of course." Remus offered him his arm, and Severus grasped on it. Then, the werewolf led him outside.

* * *

Sirius quickly transformed into a dog, then followed his friends into the rather large room in the dungeons of the Manor. He hardly knew this part of his new home, and, seeing all the gloomy, dark dungeons and shadowed corridors, decided that he didn't even want to. Through his dog eyes, he saw Lucius nodding a bit in goodbye from the corridor, then close the door and charm it locked. Not seeing his husband anymore, he now turned towards the other Marauders to observe them. 

They were all in animal form now, not wanting to leave any human scent to the air to unnerve the wolf. Wormtail was rather calmly sitting on top of Moony's head, and the wolf looked wary and careful. Prongs looked a bit nervous at being in a closed space, his antlers almost hitting the ceiling of the low dungeon room, but he still stayed on his place to help Moony calm down.

Padfoot himself started to walk around the room, wanting to get to know it. He merely walked, not running around like he normally would have - Padfoot was not in any better condition than his human counterpart. They'd often run in the garden of the Manor as animals, but he often found himself completely out of breath after only a moment of running. Lucius kept saying that he shouldn't exhaust himself like that, and that it'd be better if he just watched from the side, but Sirius knew that he had to run to stay in shape. And as a dog, he actually could run, which was a miracle in itself. In his human form, he couldn't run a couple of feet before his lungs started to feel like they were burning. Not really a feeling he liked, that one.

Just then, he noticed how Moony tensed up. Wormtail jumped away from the top of his head, making small, concerned noises as he rubbed his tiny nose on his mate's fur. With a last whimper, Moony suffered through the change as the moon came up. Then, however, he stood up.

The other Marauders watched in fascination as the wolf walked around a bit, getting to know to his surroundings. Usually it didn't take even this long from Moony to start biting and clawing himself. Fuck the transformations, the wolf was what always hurt Remus most, no matter what the werewolf himself said.

Suddenly Padfoot let out a yelp of fear as he smelled human. Prongs had suddenly transformed back into a human, and now James stood there, watching calmly as Moony came nearer. Sirius barked sharply, trying to tell his momentarily insane friend to just transform back and _soon_, but James didn't seem to notice. His eyes stayed locked at the approaching wolf, his nervousness gone now.

Then, to both Padfoot and Wormtail's great astonishment, the wolf reached James's side. And, instead of attacking him, it merely licked his hand. James grinned, then said, "You can transform back now, guys. It seems that the potion Severus and Lucius wanted to try has worked." At hearing this, Moony nodded.

So, Peter and Sirius immediately stood there as humans, although Sirius was still a bit wary. Peter, however, immediately ran to hug his wolf-formed fiancé. "Poor Remus," he said. "You can't transform back, can you? But at least the wolf's no more controlling you. That's a good thing."

James turned towards Sirius as Peter continued to coo at the werewolf. "Go to the door and open it," he said. "Lucius left it so that a human can open it from inside. I'm sure he and Severus would like to see their achievement." Bewildered, Sirius did so. When he opened the door, he saw the four other current occupants of the Manor all standing there, as if waiting for him to do just that.

"I take it our potion worked, then," Lucius said, raising an eyebrow. From a happy bark from the room they all heard that yes, the potion had worked. So, the four humans all came to the room, although Lily and Junila were more wary than the two Slytherins, who both trusted their own potion completely.

Barking happily and waving his tail, Moony now came to them and licked all their hands enthusiastically. Lily giggled as the wolf's long tongue gave her a wet swipe all over the face. Severus petted the wolf carefully, wanting to feel for himself that it truly was Moony, while Lucius and Junila just smiled both.

And Moony, well, Moony had the happiest full moon night ever since he'd been five.

* * *

"Sirius?" asked Lucius as they later lay in their bed. "Sirius, what is wrong with you?" 

He didn't get any reply, like he hadn't got any reply even before. Sighing, the blond sat up, then reached his hand towards the other half of their bed. Meeting a warm body there, he frowned as Sirius merely rolled away from him, still not saying a word. Now, this was definitely unusual.

"Come on, Sirius," Lucius said. "I know you're mad at me. It'd be nice to know why you're that." Then, seeing a pair of pale eyes shining at him from the darkness, he added, "And if you're going to be a dog, then you will _not_ sleep in this bed. Honestly, what have I done now? You're like some sulky woman!"

"I'm not!" argued Sirius, immediately changing back. As he noticed that he'd been tricked into talking, he grumbled lowly under his breath. Then he glared at his husband. "I would have wanted to know about that potion beforehand," he said sulkily. "Honestly, I almost died of fright when I saw James turning into a human! I thought that Moony was going to kill him at the same second! It was horrible, Lucius!"

Now, the Slytherin frowned. "If that's so, then I'm sorry," he said. "We, Severus and I, didn't think it'd be necessary to inform you others. It was bad enough we had to let Remus and James hope, even though there was a chance that it didn't work. We didn't want to give you false hope." He tried to reach out again, but Sirius still lay just out of his reach. Sighing, Lucius lay back. "I understand that you're mad at me, and at Severus," he said quietly. "But we didn't want to risk disappointing you."

For a moment, there was a complete silence. Then, just as Lucius was about to speak up again, he felt a hand grasping his own. "I'm sorry," Sirius muttered. "Of course you just didn't want me to get disappointed. I should have known that you wouldn't want to scare me just for fun."

"Never would I do that, my dear." Relieved, Lucius now leant in to place a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. "Now, we can sleep - or do whatever we want instead of sleep."

It appeared that Sirius had something entirely else than just sleep in his mind. Well, Lucius didn't protest.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Hopefully, they'll finally get to return to Hogwarts.


	26. Training

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Tee hee hee... Our guys are having fun!

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Training

* * *

"Are you sure that you have everything now?" asked Junila. "You haven't forgotten anything, have you?"

Lucius rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Yes, mother, we do have everything," he said. "You have only asked that four times now. Are you sure you don't want to ask it yet another time?"

Junila frowned. "Do not take that tone with me, Lucius Philippe Malfoy," she said sternly. "I am your mother. Of course I have the right to be worried about you!"

The blond man sighed in frustration. "Mother, I am twenty-four years old," he said, "I am married, and I have a job. Why can't you trust me to be able to take care of my own possessions?"

"Lucius," Junila said with adorable calmness, "as both you and I just said, I am your mother. To me, you will always be the one-year-old who fell down on his diapered bum and wailed. Therefore, I most certainly am worried about whether or not you are capable of taking care of your own luggage."

The teenagers around them all snickered, getting a murderous glare from the wheelchair-ridden man. Then, Lucius just sighed. "Fine. Before you can ask for the fifth time, yes, we do have everything we need."

"Excellent!" Junila beamed. "I guess you can finally leave, then." Ignoring Lucius's rolling of eyes as the blond started to lead the teenagers out of the Manor, she called, "Wait, Sirius. I want to talk with you."

So, her son-in-law stayed behind, a bit puzzled. Even more confused he became when she simply took something from her pocket, then unshrank it, and handed the package to him. "Open this when Lucius isn't around," she said, smirking. "Oh, and feel free to share its contents with your friends, too." At Sirius's questioning gaze, she leant forward and whispered, "It's Lucius's baby book."

Sirius's eyes widened, then he grinned and nodded. Yes, this was definitely going to be interesting. Thanking Junila, he now put the package into his trunk, then hurried after the others.

The Potters' car was waiting for them outside. Cedric was sitting on the front seat, while Luke was standing outside, waiting for them. After helping them put their trunks into the magically enlargened boot of the car, he ushered the teenagers inside. As they had got settled into the car, he turned towards Lucius. "Would Lord Malfoy like some assistance from my humble self?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Lucius merely rolled his silver eyes towards the sky. "There's nothing humble about you, Potter," he said. "But yes, some help might be appreciated." Grinning at this, Luke whispered a quick spell to levitate Lucius into the car, then shrank the wheelchair and handed it to its rightful owner. Lucius thanked him with a brief nod, and the older wizard grinned again before going to his own place in the car.

Again, Severus leant against James as soon as they had started driving. The two were again sitting on the backseats with Lily, while Lucius, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were on the middle seat. This time, though, the sound-blocking barrier had been taken down temporarily. So, James and Lily could easily participate in the conversation despite Severus being asleep against James's shoulder.

"So he fell asleep again, eh?" asked Sirius, smirking, as he noticed what had happened. "Tsk, tsk, Prongs. You shouldn't keep him up all night long; he obviously gets tired more easily than you do."

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot," laughed James. "Let him sleep if he wants."

They soon reached the train station of the little village. There they headed towards the large doorway that stated, "Platform 9 3/4." Walking through it, they arrived right to the platform, where many students were already preparing to board the train. James shook Severus awake, Luke helped Lucius into his wheelchair again, and they all got out of the car. After the last hasty goodbyes, they went into the train.

Soon they had settled down, well, most of them. Lucius refused to be in the same compartment with 'a bunch of hyperactive kids,' like he put it, and Lily and Remus had to go to a Prefect meeting. Sirius, of course, immediately noticed that something wasn't right.

"Hey, James," he said. "Weren't you supposed to be in that meeting, too? If I recall right, you're the Head Boy! You gave such a loud show about it. So, why are you still just sitting there?"

"Simple," James said with a smirk. "I'd already agreed with Professor McGonagall that I will sit in the compartment through the whole train ride, no matter what. To help Severus get adjusted to the aspect of going back to school, you see," he explained. "If they say anything important there, Lily and Remus will surely fill me in -- although I doubt that I'm missing anything of importance."

"Severus, did you hear that? Jamie's using you on his advantage!" laughed Peter. Then he frowned. "Severus? Hey, Severus? ...Darn. He's fallen asleep again!"

"Now, that won't do at all," Sirius said lightly. "Hey, Severus! Wake up!" he shouted then.

The Slytherin stirred a bit, then, finally, sat up from his previous position; he'd been leaning against James's shoulder once again. "What is it?" he asked, sounding irritated at being woken in such a rude way.

"You're unbelievable, Severus," huffed Sirius. "Really, is it too much to ask from you to stay awake for fifteen minutes at least? I do not think we're quite that boring!"

"It isn't my fault," the Slytherin murmured. "It's not like I asked to be tired!" Then, he yawned.

"Well, if you weren't up all night long reading those books of yours, you wouldn't be so tired," said James. Even though his tone was teasing, there was also a hint of worry in it. "Are you sure you aren't sick?"

Severus yawned again, then said, "Fairly sure. Junila's a mediwitch, remember? She checked me over."

The bespectacled boy sighed with relief. "Well, I have one thing less to worry about, at least."

Peter snorted. "Well, what else do you have to worry about?" he asked.

"Well, not much." James gave him a grin, then chuckled at his fiancé. "Sleep if you want, Severus, as long as you don't snore. I'll make sure these brats stay quiet enough."

"I do not snore..." muttered the blind teenager. Then, he fell asleep again, now with his head in James's lap.

James petted gently his fiancé's hair, watching Severus sleep. When asleep, the Slytherin looked much younger than usually. Younger, and much more innocent. Not that he hadn't been handsome otherwise, no, far from that, but in sleep, Severus was... beautiful. There wasn't another word for it.

Severus's pale skin was smooth and clear, his features evened out in his sleep. The long, thick, dark eyelashes brushed against his high cheekbones, and the thin lips were slightly parted to allow air in and out, tempting James to lean in and place a light kiss onto them. His eyelids hid the reality of his milky eyes, all the time hinting that when he opened his eyes, the old onyx flames would burn their way right through James's body with one stern glance. Only the tiniest up-and-down movements of the chest covered with a black robe told that he was still alive; otherwise, he lay completely still, but relaxed. Yes, beautiful.

Severus's commaroo climbed up to sit on his shoulder, and James gave it a fond smile. The little creature, which Severus had decided to call Vector -- the Slytherin's sense of humour truly worried James sometimes -- had turned out to be even more friendly and loyal than commaroos in general. Not only was he nowadays one of the dearest things in Severus's life, he had also befriended Hedwig, James's owl.

After some time of quiet conversation, the compartment door was opened again, and Lily and Remus peered in. "Good evening, guys," Lily said cheerfully. "You truly didn't miss much, James."

"Of course not," mumbled a sleepy voice. "How could he miss anything when he has me?"

"You're awake for once," Remus observed. "Great! Now I can ask whether you've been practising."

"Yes, I have," Severus replied, sounding pretty satisfied with himself. "In fact, I'm almost done."

"That's great!" The werewolf beamed. "Now, you won't need my help long anymore, will you?"

"I don't think so." The blind boy smirked at him and then asked teasingly, "Aren't you _so_ sad now that you can no longer have me just for yourself for an hour every day?"

"Oh, Severus, how could you?" exclaimed Remus in response. "I thought we had agreed on keeping it a secret. How _could_ you reveal our secret relationship to James and Peter?"

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry, but I just can't hide it anymore," whined the Slytherin. "It's just impossible. I'm thinking about you every time I see James. You look so much better than he!"

They all laughed. Then James ruffled his fiancé's hair, ignoring the annoyed sound this brought from the pale boy. "So I don't look good enough for you, eh?" he chuckled. "If even a blind guy can't stand my looks..."

"Now you really have a reason to worry, Jamesie," Sirius laughed. "Maybe he's simply sick of _you_ and that's why he's so tired and all. I wouldn't be surprised at all." Then, his grin got even broader. "Hey, now I can finally take a look at the thing Junila gave to me!" he exclaimed.

They all gathered curiously around him as he reached for his trunk. After a while of fumbling, he drew out the book-shaped package. Everybody watched anxiously as he opened it.

"Aww," breathed Lily as she saw what was inside. "It's a baby book! How cute!"

"Guesses for whose it is?" asked Sirius, smirking. "It's Lucius's. We'll find out all the embarrassing things he did as a kid." Everybody watched -- well, Severus not so much -- as he opened the book.

'"Lucius Philippe Malfoy,'" read Peter aloud. "'Born on 17th of March, 1954. Engaged to the first-to-be-born child of family Black.' See, Sirius? Even when he was born he was already tied to you! How he must have suffered!" He then ducked as Sirius halfheartedly tried to hit him.

"Lucius's first word was, 'gimme,'" chuckled Sirius as he flipped a couple of pages forward. "Why am I not surprised?" Then his eyes fell onto the next page, and he laughed. "Guesses for the first full sentence?"

"'Kill those damn Muggles?'" suggested Remus with a smirk. "Or 'I am a Malfoy, lick my shoes?'"

"Oh, no." Sirius's smirk was even broader. "It was, 'Give me back my teddy!'"

They all laughed before looking further into the book.

"Lucius's first comment at seeing his fiancé was, 'Is that a baby? It looks like a pig.'" Lily giggled. "I see that the beginning of your relationship wasn't one of the best."

"Definitely not," replied Sirius with a smirk. "Lucius told that when his mother then told that he was supposed to marry me one day, he threw a fit. He kicked and screamed when they dragged him away."

Peter grinned. "My first words at seeing Remus were, 'Hey, he's even smaller than me!'"

Remus laughed at that. "And when he heard that we were going to marry, he said, 'Okay, but you're having the babies!'" Glancing at his fiancé, he added mischievously, "Do you still think that?"

"Why, of course," replied Peter cheerfully. "You'll do the dirty work, I'll have the fun."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said James as the others laughed. "Dad once told me that the best -- or at least most tolerant -- part of being pregnant with me was throwing random objects at Father and yelling at him for getting him into that condition. Knowing Moony, he would be at least twice as violent."

Peter thought about this for a moment. Then he said, "But if he has a big stomach, he can't run very fast, can he? So, I could very well get away and he couldn't catch me..."

Now, everybody else laughed as Remus hit his fiancé.

* * *

Next chapter:

Your choice. Either you find out about their future plans, the Wizarding wedding traditions etc... Or I'll continue on the plot and put those other things in later.


	27. Future Plans

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: A mayority of readers (all but one or two, in fact) seemed to support continuing the plot... I planned to do that, until I read **Maykwa**'s review... I then came to the conclusion that it's best for the story if I don't continue the plot until later, as this is the best place to put in all those little details and information and such.

However, as I'm soon going for a holiday, I promise to put another chapter up tomorrow... It's still some information, but in chap 29, the plot will continue! Then we'll see which one of the Marauders is going to participate in the Triwizard Tournament! Any bets, eh?

Oh, and I know very well that "officially", in the Canon world, there aren't any Wizarding Universities. Considering that in Canon there isn't Sirius Malfoy, either, I'm proud to announce that I don't care.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So 

Future Plans

* * *

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed James. "We're going to have a Triwizard Tournament! I sure as Hell will try to get into it. Wouldn't it be cool if I won the tournament, eh?" 

"Merlin forbid you being chosen," muttered Severus. "You'd either get yourself killed or brag about it for the next decade or so -- regardless of whether you win or lose. And you'd lose, believe me."

"Gee, thanks for the support," James said dryly. "I knew there was a reason why I love you so much."

"Of course there is," the blind boy said smugly. "Did it really take you that long to realize?"

"Now, now, kids, calm down," chuckled Remus. "I know that with your passionate love it is hard to try to keep it down, but for our sake, try harder. Not too much public display; there are first-years around."

"Aww, let them look," laughed Sirius, flashing a grin at a nearby first-year girl who gave him a fearful glance. "After all, they should get to see the coolest people in this school as well, right?"

"Right, Mister Malfoy," Lily said with a smirk. "It was really fun, by the way, to watch the teachers addressing you -- or trying to. I think Professor McGonagall was the only one who didn't call you 'Mister Bla-Malfoy,', well, except for Lucius, of course. At least they all knew about it already."

"I'm an alive legend," the Grim Animagus said cheerfully. "Or Lucius has let it out in the staff lounge, whatever. Anyway, let's settle down!" he then announced, plopping down under the tree they used as their gathering point. The others followed his example, all smiling.

As the first of September had happened to be Saturday, it was now Sunday, and they had a whole day free before school started. As it was very warm and sunny outside, the Marauders -- who nowadays consisted of the four Animagi, Severus, and Lily -- had decided to spend the afternoon outdoors, enjoying the sun. Happily chattering and settling under their favourite tree, they all relaxed.

"So, what are you guys going to do with your lives?" asked Peter. He then leant back against the tree, drawing Remus into his lap and wrapping his arms around the even smaller boy. Even nowadays Remus looked like a third-year -- a pretty small one. Peter himself looked at least like a sixth-year, although he wasn't that big either. James, at least, was only glad about this -- Remus was still the perfect Seeker. Sirius maybe couldn't play anymore, but the Gryffindor team was still great as ever.

"I'm going to study Care of Magical Creatures," said Sirius cheerfully. "I'd love to become a magical vet." They all nodded, none surprised at that. Sirius had always been very fond on any animals, even more so than Peter, who had lately lost most of his interest to any other furry things than his fiancé's animal form.

"We're both going to America," said James then, answering for himself and his fiancé. "I'm going to try out their Auror training system, and Sev's going to go to Merlin's Institute for Blind."

"Merlin's Institute for Blind?" echoed Sirius. "I've never heard of that."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," came the dry answer. "It's a special wizarding university," explained Severus then. His head was resting in James's lap, and he'd appeared to be sleeping until now. "Both the students and teachers are all blind. You can learn almost any wizarding job there, but usually it takes some time longer, as you also have to learn how to do the job without sight. There's almost always a way for a blind person to do the same as a seeing one, but it's also usually much more difficult."

"And what's the job you're going to learn there?" asked Remus teasingly. As if they hadn't all known already. From their very first day of school it had been clear to everyone what Severus would become.

"I'm going to be a Potions Master, of course," the Slytherin huffed. "What about you, anyway? What are the great and mighty going to do after they graduate - if they do?"

"Be nice," snorted James, playfully slapping his fiancé on the forehead. "That was uncalled for."

"Hey, he teased me, I teased him," chuckled Severus. "We're just mutually enjoying ourselves. Isn't that the Gryffindor way of things? Anyway, Remus, what are your plans for future?"

"Well..." Remus and Peter exchanged hesitant glances. Then Remus said, "We're both going to France. I'm going to study in the Lycanthrope University in South France, and Peter's going to become a mediwizard in the Medi-Magical University of Lyon."

"Okay, Pete boy as a mediwizard is just fitting," said Sirius with a slight frown, "but why on Earth are you even bothering to study anything? You could easily become a professional Quidditch player! You're one of the best Seekers in centuries and you fucking know it!"

"You're forgetting one thing, Paddy," Remus said quietly. "While I'd do nothing rather than play Quidditch, there's no chance in Hell any team would hire a werewolf. So, I'm just going to become a DADA professor for some Lycanthrope school. They rarely have teachers who've studied in any non-Lycanthrope school, so I shouldn't have any problems getting a job with my Hogwarts background."

For a moment, everybody was quiet. Then, however, Sirius took it upon himself to break the silence. "Hey, Lils!" he said to the only female member of their group. "What are you going to do? Remy and Pete go to France, I and Lucius stay here in the jolly good Britain, and James and Severus are going to terrorize America. Where on this old ruddy planet are you going to spread the Marauder spirit?"

"Merlin forbid that," the young witch huffed, making the Marauders adopt insulted expressions and Severus chuckle aloud. "And for your information, I'm going to study in Ireland."

"But what are you going to do there?" Sirius still inquired, not giving up. "Are you going to become a striptease dancer, or what? Or why aren't you telling us?"

"Shut up, brat," snorted the witch. She'd obviously been around them for far too long. Then, however, she actually blushed. "Well... I will tell you, if you promise you won't laugh at me."

"Aww, this is getting quite interesting," said James with a teasing tone, his hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. "Paddy didn't get it right by any chance, did he, Lils?"

"NO!" she exclaimed in shock. "It's just... I'm going to study..." The rest of her sentence was said so quietly that none of them could make out the words.

"Excuse me?" asked Remus, smiling slightly. "I don't think we quite heard you. Could you please repeat it?" Although his tone was friendly as ever, his eyes were twinkling with true Marauder mirth.

"I'm going to study Herbology," Lily said, blushing furiously. "Well, happy now?"

Of course, Sirius burst into laugh, while the others grinned broadly, struggling against laughter. "At last, you'll become a true flower girl!" exclaimed Peter, voicing their ancient in-joke.

"Very original, Pettigrew," drawled Severus. "Since when did you become so amusing?"

"Severus!" exclaimed James. "Geez, don't scare me like that! I thought you were asleep already."

"So thought I, too," muttered the Slytherin. "But as I still heard some idiotic babble I figured that I must be still awake -- or, if not still, then at least again. Because no matter what, I absolutely refuse to admit that my dreams are quite as idiotic as some Gryffindor jokes."

"Nice to see you appreciate our company, you big, blind bat," Sirius said cheerfully. "By the way, do you always wear black because you like the scary bat impression, or because that way you won't mess with the colours?" There was no malice behind his question, though, just some friendly teasing.

"I wear black because it's most convenient for scaring innocent first-years out of their skin," replied Severus levelly. "I'd love to say that your taste in clothes isn't that great, either, but I hardly can be a judge in that. For some reason somebody seems to always put the lights out when I try to look at your attire."

At that, Sirius bursted into laughter. "Nobody's messing with the lights, Bat-boy," he said then, still giggling. "Your dim's just so wit that it makes everything else seem so, too!"

"I do believe you meant, 'your wit's so dim,'" Severus told him in an overly friendly way. "Then again, as this is you we're talking about, I wouldn't be so sure..."

"Merlin," muttered Remus, watching as Sirius again bursted into laughter and Severus curled up to James, seemingly having every intention to go to sleep again. "I'm really happy I'm not marrying either of them."

"That's it, Moony," sighed James, rolling his eyes towards the sky. "Add an insult to the injury, why don't you? Why not hit me for a good measure, too?"

* * *

Next chapter: **Traditions**

Just how do wizards get married? Lily wonders. The other Marauders explain.


	28. Traditions

Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: This chapter is insane. About as insane as I am. All I can do is hope that there aren't too many people out there who stop reading this fic because of this chapter, but, well... I couldn't help it.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So 

Traditions

* * *

"How exactly do wizards get married, anyway?" asked Lily curiously. Being a Muggleborn, she naturally didn't know much about Wizarding traditions, but she was genuinely curious and willing to learn. 

"Well, it depends," said James. "The actual bonding ceremony is quite simple -- how elseway could Sirius and Lucius have got married so fast? -- but the marriage isn't considered truly complete before the official ceremonies have been fulfilled and the marriage has been blessed. You can ask for a blessing to the marriage either from the Sun or the Moon. If from the Sun, the actual wedding ceremony takes place at new moon at midday, when the Sun is strongest, if from the Moon, then on the full moon at midnight, when the Moon is strongest."

"Quite obviously Peter and I are going to have the wedding of the Sun," Remus said with a weak smile, intertwining his fingers with Peter's where their right hands lay on top of each other on his thigh. "Usually, they are thought to symbolize certain things. The Sun is supposed to give the marrying couple warmth, love, and strong feelings, while the Moon gives calmness, patience, and loyalty."

"Well, you certainly have enough patience even without the Moon's blessing," said Sirius, grinning. Then he turned towards Lily. "For seven days before the wedding, both grooms or brides have to stay inside, and neither sunlight nor moonlight is allowed to get to the room where they are in. They're also not allowed to see each other, of course. This time is called _siar_. They are required to wear special robes during the _siar_, as well as to follow a strict diet. Both have to stay awake for the last full night before the wedding, and during that night, one of their friends accompanies them. This person, who usually is their most trusted friend, is called _bahar_, or if they are female, _baharra_, although the name _bahar_ is sometimes used for both. _Bahar_ is pretty equivalent to the Muggle best man, although their gender is not dependant on the gender of the one getting married. Other than staying with the spouse-to-be the last night, they are also the only ones who are allowed to step into the room they are staying in during those seven days. Others can talk through the doorway, as long as no outside light gets in and the grooms or brides don't see each other."

"Sounds interesting," Lily said, smiling. And she truly looked interested. The only thing she didn't do was making notes -- although they all were pretty sure that she made quite a lot of mental notes while listening to them.

"Whatever type is the wedding, there is still one thing that must be done," Severus continued, never moving his head from its comfortable place in James's lap or opening his eyes. "Before the two can get married and be blessed, both have to so-calledly marry the one heavenly body they are are asking the blessing from. And before this can be taken care of, they also have to divorce -- all Wizarding children get married to the Sun, the Moon, or a star when we are just little kids, as it is thought to protect us."

"Protect, truly," muttered Remus. "I am currently married to the Moon." Peter placed his chin on top of his smaller fiancé's head, smiling comfortingly even though Remus couldn't see it as he was out of his sight.

"If a Muggleborn or a Muggle wishes to be married by the Wizarding ceremonies, they of course don't have to divorce," Sirius picked up the story again. "But with Wizarding people, the brides and grooms have to divorce their previous 'spouses' -- that's quite simple, really, much simpler than an actual divorce. All that is required is to pour some clear water on top of a stone that symbolizes the spouse. Anyway, when that's done, the actual wedding starts."

After a small pause, he started to tell, "The first step is where the _bahar_ helps the groom or bride to get dressed. In the marriages of the Sun, the wedding robes are red, in the marriages of the Moon, they are pure white. They have to be completely dressed, but with no jewellery, at the dawn in the Sun marriage or at sunset in the Moon marriage. Even though jewellery is not allowed, the robes are usually beautifully embroided, especially with brides, but with grooms, too. There are also special marks that have to be painted to their face and hands, although nowadays some tend to ignore those. After that, all they can do is pretty much just to wait. All they can eat or drink between getting dressed and the moment of the wedding is clean water."

"And then?" Lily urged, leaning forward in her eagerness to learn more. Her eyes were shining with curiosity and quite a lot of romantic excitement.

"Then, just before the moment of the wedding, the _bahar_ or _baharra_ puts a red or white silk veil on their face, so they won't see their spouse -- either of them," said James with a smile. "Then they are led outside, where all guests are already waiting. Still not seeing each other, a large veil being held between them by the _bahar_ or _baharra_, both grooms or brides then take the silk veil away from their face, revealing themselves for the Sun or the Moon to 'see'. After that, they go down to their knees, press their head to the ground, and get up. This is done three times, and always to the direction of the 'spouse'. Then the so-called vicar -- as wizards don't have a real church, usually any respected wizard or a witch is fitting -- puts a ring to their finger, made of the stone that symbolizes their 'heavenly spouse'. If they've originally been married to this heavenly body, they usually use the same ring. This ring stays forever between the engagement ring and the wedding band, kind of tying them together."

"So every fully married wizard or witch has three rings in their left ring finger?" asked the young witch.

"Exactly," verified Sirius, raising his hand to show it to her. "As I and Lucius have only been bonded and not fully married yet, we only have two rings -- our original 'wedding bands' have been removed, as we had to be divorced from those heavenly bodies to be even bonded. We are going to have the full ceremony after I graduate, however. Nothing less would be enough for a Malfoy," he added with a grin.

"Get on with the story," Severus said annoyedly. "It's not like I didn't know about your rings, I've certainly studied them many times enough." While saying this, he idly fiddled with the two rings he himself had -- a golden sapphire ring he'd got from James when their engagement had been made public, and a plain one made of moonstone that symbolized his 'marriage' to -- quite obviously -- the Moon.

"Fine, spoilsport," Sirius replied, sticking his tongue out in a very childish way, not caring that Severus couldn't even see it. Then he turned towards Lily again. "So, after they've got married to the Sun or the Moon, they are finally allowed to see each other. That's why the _bahar_ then take away the large veil. Now, the ceremony varies a bit. In a traditional Sun wedding, the 'vicar' conjures a large fire that doesn't burn, but looks real. They have to step in the fire, showing that they are ready to go even through fire for each other. In the middle of it, they again kneel and bow down three times, then walk out of the fire hand in hand. After that, they are given the rings, which they put to each other's ring finger, and then allow the _bahar_ to tie their better hands and arms together from the wrist to the elbow while the magical bonding is performed. In the older ceremony, which is still sometimes used, one of the _bahar_ also braids half of their hair together at the sides of their better hands. These ties have to remain for at least the following seven hours, which is how long the following feast officially lasts. After that, the _bahar_ take the binds -- usually silk ribbons -- away, sometimes cut a bit of the hair braided together, and burn them on top of a piece of stone that is then broken to half. The halves are given to the _bahar_, and they are thought to bring luck."

"Oh, how romantic," Lily sighed dreamily, her eyes shining brightly. "What about the Moon wedding, then? What happens there after the large veil has been taken away?"

"Well, they also have to prove their willingness to face dangers for their spouse-to-be," James said. "So, a pond of ice is conjured -- and above the ice, it is really freezing. They have to cross this ice -- note that they are bare-footed, it's not nice at all -- to each other, then bow as required, and walk together to where the 'vicar' and the _bahar_ or _baharra_ are waiting for them. They're also given the rings, and they put them to each other's finger. But after that, it's again different -- the _bahar_ or _baharra_ take a tiny dagger made especially for this task and slash over the palms of their better hands. Then these palms are put against each other and the hands are tied together, from the fingertips to the elbows. Originally, this was supposed to make the bond as strong as that of the Sun wedding -- tying hair together has never been a part of the Moon wedding. And, as in the other one, the 'vicar' performs the magical bonding, and the ties are to remain for seven full hours. Then the _bahar_ or _baharra_ release the bindings that are made of a special magical material. With a spell, these bindings are melted and formed into two tiny mirrors, which the _bahar_ or _baharra_ again get to bring good luck."

"Now, that's even more sweet," Lily said with a dreamy smile. Then she eyed her companions curiously. "Which ceremony are you guys going to use?" she asked. "Well, Remus and Petey are quite obviously having a Sun wedding, but what about you others? Sirius? James, Severus?"

"A Sun wedding for me, at least," Sirius replied. "Lucius and I both completely refuse to use our fathers' wedding robes, like the traditions would require if we had a Moon wedding like our parents."

"Well..." James looked hesitant. He wiped a stray lock of hair away from Severus's face, obviously delaying his answer. Then, when everybody had sat in a pregnant silence for some time, Severus spoke instead of his fiancé, again letting them know that, despite his appearance, he was well awake.

"We were talking about having a Moon wedding," he said softly, "as it's been a tradition in both of our families for several generations already. I don't think we will have that, however, as Remus quite obviously wouldn't be able to attend to the ceremony in his human form if we did."

"It's nice that you thought about me, and it truly means a lot to me," the werewolf said with a slight smile, "but don't let me stop you. Sure, it'd be nice to attend to the ceremony, but if you want the Moon's blessing, have it. I certainly will taunt you enough from the corridor during your _siar_," he then added teasingly. "And I can always be there as a wolf, of course!"

James smiled warmly. "Thank you, Moony," he said with a relieved sigh. Then, with a bit of mischief in his eyes, he turned towards Sirius. "What do you think, Paddy, could you maybe accept being my _bahar_?"

"I don't know, Prongs," the other teen replied, laughing slightly. "I will, if _you _accept being _my_ _bahar_."

"Accepted." They extended a hand to each other, then shook them with broad grins.

"Remind me to ask Lucius, Jamie," mumbled Severus from his place in James's lap, then snuggled up to the bespectacled boy, obviously going to really sleep. About the time, too, with all the times they'd thought he was sleeping only to hear him saying something again.

"I will," promised James, wiping another strand of hair away from the pale face. The others watched them with warm smiles, Peter wrapping his left arm around Remus -- his other hand still lay on the werewolf's thigh, his fingers entangled with Remus's.

"And on that note..." A slight smile curled Remus's lips again as he turned towards Lily. "I'd be honoured if you accepted to be my _baharra_," he said, still smiling.

"Oh!" exclaimed the girl in surprise. "I mean, of course, I'd love to! But -- I don't know how. I've no idea what I should do and when and how. What if I mess something up?"

"You won't, I'm sure of that," Remus said with a warm smile. "I'm certain that everything will go perfectly well. But if you are really unsure, my Mother has a whole book about the _bahar_ and the wedding ceremonies that she'd surely let you borrow."

"Well -- I accept, then." And her lips formed an even brighter smile.

* * *

Next chapter: **The Goblet of Fire**

Just which one of the Marauders gets to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament? The Goblet of Fire will give its decision!


	29. The Goblet of Fire

Disclaimer: I own something.

A/N: Yes, I did create all the details for the weddings myself. How did that happen? It was last year, and I was waiting for my dad to pick me up from school. So, I sat at our local library, reading a science magazine, and let my thoughts wander... That night I wrote down all my ideas for the magical weddings, and have been waiting for an opportunity to use them somewhere ever since.

Some of you guessed that James would get picked... Actually, the thought never even crossed my mind. What you see in this chapter is really what I was planning to do all the time.

Also, as I have only ever read the fourth book in Finnish, I apoligize if Dumbledore's lines aren't exactly correct... But then again, how probable is it that he'd say the exactly same things every time?

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So 

The Goblet of Fire

* * *

The whole castle of Hogwarts was bubbling with excitement. The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had just arrived, and everything anybody was talking about was who was going to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Even the most hopeful first-years were adding their names into the goblet, although it was clear that they wouldn't get chosen. 

As for the Marauders, well, Sirius was trying to tempt the others into participating. "I know I've no way of getting to be the competitor," he told the others as they sat under their favourite tree on a Saturday, uncaring about the chilly weather. "Still, I'm gonna put my name in. I just would feel a lot better if I wasn't the only one dumped." At this, he laughed, though still eyed his friends challengingly.

"There's a bunch of younger students for you to share your misery with," muttered Severus from his comfortable position with his head in James's lap. His fiancé, concerned about his health as he was lying on the frozen ground, had taken away his own winter cloak and covered him with it. The blind boy had seemed grateful, though nothing but a brief smile had been passed between them.

"Severus is right, you know," Remus commented. "I mean, the goblet's supposed to pick the one person most capable of winning the Tournament for each school, right? So, the chances of those first-years passing are about as good as the chances of you passing, what with having only one lung and all."

"But I want to try," Sirius whined. "Just for the Hell of it, if not for anything else. Please, guys?" He gave them his best puppy eyes. Being a dog Animagus, he was very good at making puppy eyes.

"Apparently we have to do it," Remus commented dryly. "Otherwise you're never going to leave us in peace." Grinning at their other friends, he added, "You up to it, guys?"

"Might as well," Peter said cheerfully, grinning back at his fiancé. "I mean, it's not like I'll be chosen anyway; I'm far too clumsy for that. Better that way, in any case. It's too dangerous for me."

Severus's eyebrows rose even though his eyes stayed closed. Not that he had a real reason to open them, anyway. "And here I was thinking you Gryffindors were courageous," he said amusedly. As he heard the protesting sounds from the various Gryffindors around, he added, "Now, don't take it so personally, you all. It's just that I'm a Slytherin, so I'm not even expected to dare to do dangerous things. If the mutt truly thinks it's so important, I'll put my name there. Merlin knows _I_ won't be chosen to be the competitor."

"That's the spirit," James laughed, petting the Slytherin's hair gently. "Okay, it's decided, then. We'll all go and put our names in. That way Sirius won't feel so lonely when he's rejected."

So, they all quite gladly got up from their positions on the freezing ground -- despite Severus's halfhearted protests -- and started to head towards the castle. Soon enough James and Sirius transformed to escape the cold, as did Remus and Peter, although not before helping Lily and Severus onto James's back, much to the stag's annoyance. The two non-Animagi, however, both just smirked.

"You can very well carry us, Jamesie," Lily commented lightly. "You at least have fur covering you; Severus and I don't. We'll freeze to death if we don't get inside fast enough!"

"Besides, you don't want me to stumble on something and hit my head on a rock, do you?" asked Severus with a similar tone. "That might happen if I walked around on my own, you know."

At this, they felt the stag shudder slightly. Exchanging satisfied smiles, they settled more comfortably onto the magnificent animal's back, being quickly carried to the warmth of the castle.

* * *

Everybody in the Great Hall was waiting anxiously. The Marauders all sat together, whispering to each other. They'd all put their names to the goblet -- Remus had written Severus' name for him, as the best the blind teen could do was a messy scrawl -- and were now waiting to hear the results being announced. Severus, Sirius, and Peter were all sure they wouldn't get picked, but there was no telling with James and Remus. They were both powerful and skilled wizards, Animagi and all. There was every chance of one of them getting picked to represent Hogwarts in the Tournament. 

The feast had been a very quick affair, probably the shortest in the history of Hogwarts. Now everybody tensed as Dumbledore finally finished eating and then stood up.

"Ah, well," the Headmaster of Hogwarts said. "I guess the goblet will soon be ready to tell us its decisions. When the competitors hear their names announced, I'd like them to kindly come here, walk by the Staff Table and go over there," he pointed at the door behind the table, "to get their first instructions."

After Dumbledore waved his wand, they were suddenly sitting in a very dimly lit hall. All students were a bit startled at the sudden change, aside from Severus, who naturally didn't even notice the difference. They now stared at the brightly shining goblet and the flames in it -- again, aside from Severus. The blind boy was currently leaning his elbows against the table, seemingly just about to fall asleep. Only James' constant poking on his side kept him awake -- and very annoyed.

Suddenly the flames turned red, flaring high. A long flame came up, sending a tiny piece of parchment fluttering in the air. Almost everybody gasped; only Dumbledore calmly took the parchment, Severus still fighting -- not too eagerly, though -- to stay awake through the whole event.

"For Durmstrang," Dumbledore said loudly, "we have Hansa Leiktor."

The whole Hall was filled with cheering and applauding as the mentioned student -- a rather tall, not brilliantly beautiful but in a way pretty girl -- started to make her way towards the front of the Hall. She walked around the Staff Table and then disappeared through the doorway that had been pointed out earlier.

After everybody had quietened down, the flames soon began to shine red again. The next parchment slip was just as easily caught in Dumbledore's hands, and he raised it to read the name aloud.

"The competitor for Beauxbatons," he said, "is Alexander Malfoy."

Now, a boy who resembled Lucius very much, from his overly expensive robes to his long, blond hair, rose from his seat. Lucius raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. James, however, turned towards Sirius.

"Is he some relative-in-law of yours, Padfoot?" he asked. "Malfoy isn't _that_ usual a name, you know."

At that, Sirius shrugged. "Lucius has mentioned having some cousins in France," he told them. "I wouldn't be surprised if that guy was indeed related to him."

After Malfoy had disappeared from view as well, they all turned towards the goblet, now more anxious than ever. When the flames flared red again, everybody held their breath -- well, almost everybody. James missed this moment as he had turned towards Severus to shake his fiancé.

Dumbledore caught the parchment slip just as easily as before. "And for Hogwarts' competitor, we'll see --" he started, turning his gaze at the text. Then just stared at it for a while. After a few moments of everybody wondering what was wrong, he closed his eyes, shook his head, and then looked again. For a moment he still looked half shocked, half amazed -- not something you'd often see on his face -- but then a broad smile spread on his face, a twinkle in his blue eyes as he finished his statement.

"Severus Snape," said Dumbledore. Even though his voice was quiet, it was very well audible in the sudden silence that had fallen to the Great Hall. All Hogwarts students stared at the one Slytherin in the Gryffindor table, while the foreign students, not knowing what had silenced them, also looked there to see just what shocked them so much. When all they saw was just a darkhaired boy standing up, however, most frowned in confusion and started quietly talking to each other, trying to figure out what was so stunning about him.

"Are you sure you can get there?" asked James worriedly as Severus stood up. The bespectacled boy was still rather shocked. "It's the door over there; I can get you there if --"

"There's no need to," the Slytherin interrupted him. "First appearances are important, so I guess I can use the Bat Radar Charm to lead my way just this once." He looked determined as he whispered the charm.

"If you're sure." James still looked doubtful, as did Peter and Sirius. Remus frowned deeply but didn't say anything. Even Lucius raised his eyebrows at the Head Table, obviously already thinking about what effect the Tournament might have on the baby Severus was currently carrying.

Severus had already walked some way towards the Staff Table as everybody broke out of their shock well enough to actually applaud. The blind boy paid them no attention, neither did he even acknowledge the teachers aside from turning so as not to collide with the table. The foreign Headmasters frowned at this, but as Dumbledore then leant towards them and whispered something, obviously explaining the situation, their eyes widened. They then regarded Severus with very surprised expressions as he left the Hall.

"Ah, zo 'ere'z the lazt competitor," Alexander Malfoy said, turning towards the door from where he had been standing in front of a fireplace. "What'z your --" His jaw dropped as he got a good look at Severus, seeing his milky white eyes. "You're blind?" he blurted out.

Severus quietly dropped the Radar charm, his quiet murmurs covered by Hansa Leiktor's surprised shout, "But -- he truly is blind! How's that possible?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, a tiny smirk on his lips. "My name is Severus Snape. It is pleasant to meet you," he said smoothly, nodding at them with the experience of years in locating the source of a voice. "And yes, I am indeed blind. Do you have a problem with that, perhaps?" he asked then smoothly. "I shall meet you in a duel if you wish, and I do believe that I would win that match."

"You seem very certain of yourself," noted Leiktor, her eyebrow raised in turn. "How comes it that you're even allowed to study here? You're blind; you might cause a danger to other students."

"I'd lived with almost no sight for over seven years by the time my injury was first noticed," replied the sightless boy, "and I've been completely blind since last Christmas. I got eleven OWLS out of twelve on my fifth year, and that's only because I had no way to pass the practical Astronomy exam. I do believe you cannot say the same, can you?" Turning towards Malfoy -- or, at least, the place where the boy had been when he'd last spoken -- he said, "You're Alexander Malfoy, right? Are you by any chance related to our Potions Professor, Lucius Malfoy? My fiancé's best friend is married to him."

"I do think so," the other young wizard said, a bit to left from where Severus had assumed he would be. As the blind boy turned a bit to face him directly, he continued, "I'm pretty sure that one of my father's cousins had a son called Lucius. So, yes, he is most probably my second cousin."

They might have continued talking, had the door not been opened at that moment. However, it was, letting the headmasters and the Ministry officials in. And so, they spoke no further.

* * *

As everybody went to sleep the school hadn't even nearly recovered from the shock of the competitor of Hogwarts being blind. Some were already saying that there had been a mistake, that they should get a new competitor who wouldn't get killed during the first task due to lack of sight, but Dumbledore had been adamant. He had pointed out that the flames of the goblet had died out, not to be lit again until the next Tournament. Also, he wasn't only sure that Severus would survive all three tasks, he was also certain that the blind boy would actually manage to win the Tournament. 

So, the hearts of the students of Hogwarts were a bit lighter as they went to sleep than they had been immediately after the goblet's decision. After all, Severus had managed to not only pass each year but to actually stay near the top of his year all the time despite his lack of sight. Surely he'd get through this as well. There was still doubt, of course, but that was only natural. There would have been many better choices, at least to human logic -- but who knew what reasons the goblet had for its decision?

However, in one little bedroom within the castle somebody was not as sure. This was the very same bedroom where the competitor himself slept peacefully, seemingly oblivious to the danger that awaited him. Next to this peaceful form lay another, this one tense with fear and worry.

James wrapped his arms securely around his fiancé's slim waist, drawing Severus close to himself. He couldn't help the feeling that something was bound to go wrong. The Tournament was dangerous even to normal students; deaths among the participants were not that rare. And with Severus blind...

Then he determinedly shook such thoughts from his mind. The Goblet always chose the ones most likely to win out of each school; it wouldn't have chosen Severus if he wasn't indeed the best one. Severus would be fine, participate, and win. There was absolutely no reason to feel so fearful.

So why was there such an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach...?

* * *

Next chapter: **Blind as a Bat**

It's the time for the first task. During it, Severus surprises everyone, most of all James.


	30. Blind as a Bat

Disclaimer: I own very little.

* * *

For Our Parents Willed So

Blind as a Bat

* * *

Practically all the students of all three schools were gathered on the school grounds near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They eyed curiously the bright-coloured line on the ground, marking a circle. Inside the circle there were only three people -- the competitors. 

The Marauders were all standing close to each other, watching Severus closely. The blind boy himself seemed unaffected by all the noise and life around, standing as calmly as either of the others. Hansa Leiktor glared at the two other competitors, while Alexander Malfoy was just as graceful and noble as one might expect from somebody with that name, standing tall and proud, his blond head held high. They all listened, though, as Professor Dumbledore stepped forward to announce the rules for the first task.

"A path has been cleared into the Forbidden Forest," he announced, and at that moment, everybody could see two clear entrances into the woods. "This task is a race. The first one to complete that path and return into this circle will be the one to win. Be ware, though -- many dangers lurk about."

"Are they mad?" roared James. "Severus cannot see anything! He'll fall and kill himself right away!"

"Calm down, James," said Remus sharply. "Severus will be fine. He can take care of himself."

"But -" the bespectacled boy still tried to protest, but was silenced by a weighty glance from the werewolf.

Soon enough the competitors were set to leave. James watched with worry as the three hurried towards the edge of the forest. At the moment Severus seemed to be following the others steadily enough, his wand at ready all the time, but what would happen when they got in the woods? Would he trip over a root or fall from the path in a curve? What if something simply managed to surprise him as he didn't see it coming? Even as the others cheered, James bit his lip.

He couldn't bear it if Severus got hurt. Not now, not ever. He simply couldn't live without his fiancé; no, he refused to do so. Without Severus by his side, he could just as well die.

For now, the audience couldn't do anything but wait. Every now and then they saw the glow of magic from somewhere within the forest or heard an unidentifiable sound from the distance. For the most part, however, they knew nothing of what was going on with the three who had entered the Forest.

"Severus is going to be all right, you know," Sirius said as though he had sensed his friend's distress. "He's a survivor. If anybody's going to die this year, it's going to be that girl."

"That's easy for you to say," James hissed. "It's not your fiancé who is putting his neck on line. People have died before in the tournament, and those have been perfectly healthy, seeing people!"

"And you are saying that Severus is less capable than them, then?" Sirius said calmly. "Trust me, he's going to be fine. I'd be more worried about myself if I were you -- he's not going to be happy to know that you have doubted his capabilities so."

"I'm not doubting him," sighed James. "I'm just very, very worried."

Now, Sirius didn't say anything, merely patted him on the shoulder in a silent gesture of support. Then they both turned their eyes back towards the Forbidden Forest and waited.

Time ticked by. The audience began talking as they waited for something to actually happen that they could see. Suddenly, however, the somewhat relaxed atmosphere was broken by a scream.

"A bat!" shrieked a girl near the goal circle. "Take it away!"

"Shut up," snapped James, his eyes locked at the edge of the forest. "The bat's not going to eat you." Suddenly, a form departed from the trees' shadows. Joy flowed in James's heart, only to die immediately as he saw the person running nearer. It was the Dumstrang's girl.

"Looks like Hansa Leiktor is going to win the first task," they heard the commentator's voice. "Let's applause, people!" All Dumstrang's students started yelling to their competitor, cheering and shouting.

"Not so fast," said Remus to his friends, a twinkle in his eyes. "I think that Hogwarts is going to take this task!"

Just then, the bat landed on the ground, exactly in the middle of the marked circle. After a second, Severus stood in its place. "I think it was me who won," he said calmly, not even opening his eyes. Not that it'd made any difference if he had done that, of course.

The applause from the Dumstrang's students died away. For a moment, it was silent. Even Leiktor stopped on her traces as she saw Severus.

Then, a roar rose from the Hogwarts students. People ran towards Severus, almost knocking him down as they all hurried to hug him or pat him on the back. James had to fight his way to his fiancé through the crowd, Remus, Sirius, and Peter right on his heels.

"Excellent!" roared the commentator. "It looks like Hogwarts now has one Animagus more! What else could we expect from a member of the infamous Marauders? Severus Snape brings the victory of the first task to Hogwarts with his incredible transformation!"

"Why does it sound to me like that guy's from Hogwarts?" muttered Lucius to himself, smirking a bit. Then, however, he concentrated on watching as his best friend was being celebrated. He may have been one of the very few who had been certain Severus would win.

* * *

"A bat?" said James for about the hundredth time in the last half an hour. "Your Animagus form is a _bat_?" 

"Well, it's the most fitting, isn't it?" asked Severus with a grin. "They're maybe not blind, but almost. I couldn't see anyway, so it's a good thing I have a form that is capable of moving about without relying on their sight."

"Get over it, James," advised Peter. "He's a bat, big deal. Now, say something else at last."

"You didn't even tell me you had completed your transformation!" exclaimed James, indeed changing the subject. "How could you not tell me?"

"Well, we thought it might be a nice surprise to you," Remus said. "Don't you like surprises?"

"Not when they involve scaring me out of my wits," muttered the bespectacled boy. "I was almost certain you wouldn't make it through the forest alive!"

"So nice to know that you care," the Slytherin said with a smirk, then raised a hand to lightly caress James' cheek. "Don't worry, James. I'm very well capable of looking after myself."

"I know that," James sighed. "Still, I can't help but worry."

"Well, don't." Smiling at his fiancé, Severus gave James a soft kiss on the cheek. "I promise I won't die."

"You'd better not." Now, James seemed to cheer up a bit. "Did they say what the next task is going to be?"

"Apparently they lacked some imagination," Severus said, smirking. "They're going to set three races all consisting of three rooms. Each of us has to design a task for one of the rooms. The catch is, everybody has to pass all the same tasks; it can't be impossible to pass, because otherwise you'll be stuck yourself. And, of course, the first one to get through all the three rooms wins."

"So, do you have any idea of what you are going to do, yet?" asked Remus. He seemed rather curious about the whole thing.

"Oh, yes, I do," Severus said. "It's a secret, though." His smirk got even broader. "You'll see it when the time for the next task comes!"

"Let's just hope neither of them decides to simply drop you out of the game," muttered Peter. "Otherwise they might just make a door that opens when you read the word written over it. Or better even -- how about a door that opens only when you say the secret password? Nobody else could pass it but the one who locked the door!"

"They can't do that," Severus said confidently. "The rules are that it has to be possible to pass. As I couldn't pass a task depending on sight, they can't make something like that just to drop me out. Just the same way I can't set a door that only lets men through to close off Leiktor. Fair game -- presumably."

"Fair game, foul play," Remus said quietly. Nobody disagreed with him.

* * *

Next chapter: 

Despite being both in the tournament, Severus and Alexander Malfoy manage to get along.


End file.
